Le prix de la Liberté
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Après avoir récupéré Ren sur StarKiller, Hux comprend qu'il va perdre son amant s'il l'emmène à Snoke. Ils décident alors de s'enfuir, loin, très loin du Premier-Ordre. Conscient qu'il a besoin d'aide pour résister au Coté Obscur, Kylo choisit de les mener au seul endroit où il sait qu'ils seront en sécurité. Suite de Libres - Threesome
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, suite de mon one-shot Libres. Je vous invite à le lire pour comprendre un peu mieux la situation de Kylo Ren et Armitage Hux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et à follower !

Bisous Bisous

 _Chapitre 1_

Pour pouvoir échapper au Premier-Ordre, Ben et Armitage décidèrent de ne finalement pas prendre le chemin le plus direct vers la planète où l'ancien padawan Jedi soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir installé sa nouvelle base. Après plus de vingt-quatre heures d'hyperespace, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une petite planète. Légèrement remis de ses blessures, Ben sortit le visage presque découvert alors que son amant cacha soigneusement sa chevelure particulière sous la capuche d'une longue cape.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, ils dénichèrent un vendeur de vaisseaux sur lequel Ben utilisa la Force pour troubler son esprit et ainsi échanger aisément leur navette aux couleurs du Premier-Ordre contre un petit vaisseau beaucoup plus discret. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps, au risque de se faire repérer, ils partirent une heure plus tard, avec les vivres nécessaires.

Malgré la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux et le Premier-Ordre, ils étaient encore anxieux et aux abois. Armitage remarqua assez rapidement les grimaces discrètes que faisait son amant. Des mimiques de douleurs et de gênes qu'il comprit rapidement être des effets étranges du lien qu'unissait Ben au Suprême Leader. En effet, l'ancien maître des Chevaliers de Ren subissait de plein fouet la colère de son maître. Snoke avait rapidement appris leur désertion et était furieux contre eux. Sa colère était telle que Ben se sentait parfois étouffé et il ressentait de temps à autre une vive douleur dans sa poitrine.

Son état empira le deuxième jour de leur fuite. Malgré le pilote automatique du vaisseau, ils se relayaient derrière les commandes pour surveiller qu'aucun vaisseau ne s'approchait d'eux. Mais Ben fut soudain incapable de sortir de l'unique bannette. Pris de vertiges et de nausées, il ne réussit guère à se lever. Incapable de soulager la douleur que Ben ressentait, Armitage ne put que continuer à veiller alors qu'il entendait son amant gémir et grogner de douleurs.

L'ancien général ne se permit que quelques rares moments de repos, seulement pour préparer leurs maigres repas et éponger le front brûlant de Ben. Il maudissait le Leader Suprême pour ce qu'il faisait endurer à son amant. Avide de pouvoir et ambitieux, il avait toujours fermé les yeux sur les atrocités que Snoke exigeait. Mais plus les heures passaient depuis la destruction de la base de StarKiller plus l'officier comprenait les horreurs qu'ils avaient commises au nom du Premier-Ordre. Diplômé en ingénierie, il avait cru durant très longtemps que l'arme géante serait utilisée comme une arme de dissuasion. Mais la soif de pouvoir les avait tous rongé et il avait finis par commettre l'irréparable. C'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre d'activer l'arme. C'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre de mise à feu.

Il avait du sang sur les mains, celui de millions d'âmes innocentes. Simplement pour montrer à la galaxie l'étendue des pouvoirs du Premier-Ordre. Armitage soupira. Sa défunte sœur n'aura pas été fière de lui. Elle, si douce et gentille, en aurait vomi. L'ancien général passa une main dans ses cheveux de feu puis prit la dernière bouteille d'eau qui leur restait. Il en versa un peu sur un bout de tissus. Il appliqua ce dernier sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Ben pour l'abreuvait puis plaça le linge sur son front fiévreux.

« -Reste avec moi, Ben. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, tu entends ? Résiste-lui encore un peu, on est bientôt arrivé. »

De plus en plus inquiet face à l'état de Ben qui empirait, Armitage prit la décision de retourner derrière les commandes du vaisseau. Il y fit plusieurs vérifications et s'aperçut qu'ils allaient être à cours d'énergie si leur fuite devait continuer. Il entra alors les premières coordonnées que Ben avait entré lors de leur fuite. Si Armitage se souvenait de ses cours de géographie, il s'agissait de la planète d'Arbra, située dans la bordure extérieure et connue pour avoir un temps abrité l'Alliance Rebelle.

Une fois les nouvelles coordonnées entrée, le vaisseau ne mit que quelques heures à arriver près de la planète. Armitage fut presque soulagé de voir la petite sphère. Mais son soulagement ne dura pas. Le vaisseau trembla dangereusement lorsqu'il entra dans l'atmosphère d'Arbra. Toutes les alarmes sonnèrent alors et plusieurs voyants se mirent au rouge. Armitage jura et pria pour que Ben ne soit pas trop secoué. Les moteurs s'arrêtèrent presque nets alors qu'ils traversaient les nuages de la planète. Armitage tenta de maintenir le cap mais le vaisseau perdait de plus en plus d'altitudes.

Il finit par se fracasser dans les arbres de la jungles qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le choc fut assez violent et Armitage fut projeté contre l'une des parois de l'appareil. Assommé, il mit de longues minutes à se relever alors que le vaisseau avait finit sa chute en bas d'un des arbres. Le rouquin eut alors immédiatement le réflexe de chercher son compagnon, malgré la douleur à l'épaule qui le fit crier.

Incapable de se tenir à quelque chose, Ben avait été projeté hors de sa bannette. Armitage se traîna jusqu'à lui et priant pour qu'il n'ai rien. Mais plusieurs traces de sang ravivèrent son angoisse. Inconscient, Ben avait été blessé à la tête mais l'un de ses bras et son tibia semblaient s'être brisés sous le choc de l'impact. Armitage jura une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger avec beaucoup de difficultés vers les commandes du vaisseau. Il ne restait pas grand chose mais il fut heureux de voir que la radio semblait ne pas avoir été trop endommagée. Il l'attrapa maladroitement et la porta à ses lèvres.

« -MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY. Ici la navette Gymsnor-3, on s'est écrasé dans la forêt. Deux blessés à bord, dont un grave. Demande assistance médicale d'urgence. » Armitage grimaça avant de reprendre : « MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY. Ici Armitage Hux à bord de la navette Gymsnor-3. Message au général Organa, Ben Solo est à bord. Inconscient, nombreuses fractures...Venez nous chercher... je vous en prie... »

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un voyant rouge s'alluma sur une des consoles du central de contrôle d'une base de la Résistance fraîchement réhabilitée. Le technicien activa la fréquence qu'il recevait et écouta attentivement le message de détresse. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors que la voix du signal se brisait. Le résistant enregistra immédiatement le message d'urgence puis appela son supérieur. Après une deuxième écoute, celui-ci ordonna qu'on prévienne le général de la base.

Leia Organa était dans ses appartements personnels lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Vêtue de noir, elle venait de rendre un dernier hommage à son époux, mort quelques jours plutôt. Elle écouta silencieusement le résistant lui expliquer qu'ils venaient de recevoir un message d'urgence, provenant d'un petit vaisseau. L'appareil s'était crashé à plusieurs kilomètres de la base et l'homme qui parlait dans le message disait s'appeler Armitage Hux et être accompagné d'un certain Ben Solo.

Le général de la Résistance réagit immédiatement. Elle accourut dans le central de la base et demanda à écouter le message. Elle n'avait jamais entendu la voix du général Hux mais elle remarqua immédiatement son ton fatigué et inquiet. Autour d'elle, les officiers et les techniciens pensaient à un piège mais quelque chose en elle lui disait d'y aller. Lorsque son époux avait été tué, elle avait ressenti un vide soudain dans sa poitrine. Mais à ce moment présent, elle avait l'impression de subit une violente migraine.

Après réflexion, elle décida de former en urgence une unité d'exploration. Elle choisit le commandant Poe Dameron pour commander cette unité. Il choisit rapidement une dizaine d'hommes pour l'accompagner. Passant d'abord à l'armurerie, ils prirent de nombreuses armes. Le pilote de X-Wing n'avait jamais eu affaire au général du Premier-Ordre mais il connaissait un peu les pouvoirs de Kylo Ren. Pour lui, ils devaient s'attendre à tout. Un droïde médical fut choisit pour les accompagner.

Après une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent près du lieu du crash. De la fumée s'élevait encore de ce qui restait du vaisseau mais tout était très calme autour de lui. Le commandant Dameron fit signe à ses hommes d'encercler le vaisseau et de se mettre à couvert. Chacun pointa ensuite son arme vers la navette Gymsnor-3. Une fois en place, le pilote cria pour ordonner aux personnes à l'intérieur de sortir, les mains en l'air.

À l'intérieur du vaisseau, Armitage se tenait près de Ben. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient et sa fièvre ne baissait toujours pas. L'ancien officier sursauta en entendant les soldats de la Résistance. Son épaule lui faisait encore mal mais il se leva et sortit lentement du vaisseau. Il grimaça en sentant les rayons du soleil l'aveuglaient alors qu'il continuait à marcher péniblement vers les résistants. Il ne fit aucun geste lorsque deux résistants coururent dans sa direction.

Un violent coup de cross au niveau du ventre le fit tomber à genoux alors qu'un second finissait de l'assommer. Armitage tomba à terre, dans une marre de boue. Sonné, il ne se débattit pas lorsque deux bras puissants le soulevèrent. Reprenant ses esprits, il fit alors face à un homme brun, de taille assez petite.

« -Général Hux ?

-Voyons, appelez-moi Armitage, entre nouveaux amis... » plaisanta l'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre avant de recevoir une gifle.

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation et placé sous l'autorité de la Résistance. Où se trouve Kylo Ren ? Est-il encore dans le vaisseau.

-Avec une épaule en miette, une jambe casée et Snoke qui le rend malade, où voulez-vous qu'il soit parti ? Il est inconscient et a besoin de soins urgent si vous voulez réunir la petite famille Organa. »

Sa nouvelle plaisanterie ne fit pas rire les résistants qui le frappèrent à nouveau pour le faire taire. L'homme qui lui avait parlé se tourna ensuite vers le vaisseau et fit quelques pas. Plusieurs résistants tentèrent de le dissuader d'y aller seul mais il ne les écouta pas et entra dans la carcasse du vaisseau. L'intérieur de la navette était sombre mais il distingua rapidement un corps allongé au fond de la cabine. Grand, les épaules larges et vêtu de noir, le commandant Dameron reconnu presque immédiatement l'homme masqué qui l'avait capturé sur Jakku et qui l'avait torturé.

Il pointa son arme vers le Chevalier de Ren et l'appela. Mais ce dernier resta parfaitement immobile. Dameron s'avança alors et vit les bandages de fortune que le général Hux avait appliqué à de nombreux endroits du corps de Ren. Inconscient, ce dernier était vulnérable, à sa merci. Il s'approcha encore et posa le canon de son arme sur le front du Chevalier de Ren. Dameron le savait dangereux et imprévisible. C'est lui qui avait envoyé son ami Finn dans un profond coma, lui qui avait massacré de nombreuses personnes innocentes et tué de sang froid son propre père, Han Solo. Dans cet état, il aurait été facile pour le pilote de le tuer.

Mais Kylo Ren restait le fils du général Organa. Ben Solo. Dans son message, le rouquin l'avait appelé ainsi. Était-ce pour obtenir la pitié de leur chef ou pour autre chose ? Dameron se mordit la lèvre. Il avait grandi au sein de la Résistance et avait vu la peine immense du général Organa lorsque Kylo Ren avait détruit l'Académie Jedi, lorsque Han Solo, revenu auprès de la Résistance avec Finn, lui avait dit qu'il avait revu leur fils.

Dameron rangea finalement son arme et s'accroupit près du blessé. Ce dernier frissonna brusquement avant d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux. De la sueur perlait sur son front et le pilote comprit que le général Hux ne plaisantait pas sur l'état de santé du grand brun. Il cria alors pour que le droïde médical le rejoigne au plus vite. En l'attendant, Dameron attrapa la flasque d'eau près du Chevalier de Ren puis souleva maladroitement son corps pour l'aider à boire.

« -Armitage...

-Tenez le coup, on va vous soigner.

-Tu diras à ma mère... que je suis désolé...

-Ren, un droïde arrive, ça va aller.

-Je t'aime, Armi. » souffla le colosse blessé.

La fièvre le faisait visiblement délirer et Dameron comprit qu'il devait le confondre avec le général. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour repousser la main encore valide du chevalier lorsque celle-ci se posa sur sa joue. Le pilote se figea alors que la main large de Kylo Ren glissait sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et une chaleur soudaine le prit au niveau du bas ventre.

« -Commandant, le blessé est-il en insuffisance respiratoire ? » demanda le droïde qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

Dans ses bras, Ren retomba mollement, inconscient. Dameron ordonna alors au droïde médical de le stabiliser le temps de leur trajet retour. Le robot hocha alors la tête avant de se pencher sur le corps inerte et l'enduire de Bacta. Le pilote l'observa faire quelques secondes avant de sortir du vaisseau. Il ordonna qu'on contacte la base pour demander du renfort.

A genoux dans la boue, Hux l'observa puis lui demanda comment allait son compagnon. Le pilote le toisa un instant avant de lui répondre qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour répondre de leurs crimes face au général Organa. Un transporteur de la Résistance arriva ensuite rapidement sur les lieux et les emmena dans la nouvelle base.

Sur le tarmac, Dameron ordonna qu'on emmène directement Kylo Ren à l'infirmerie avant d'attraper le bras douloureux de l'ancien général. Il le tira silencieusement dans la direction opposée. Après plusieurs minutes de marche et deux escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une prison de fortune. Deux résistants attachèrent Armitage à une chaise puis laissèrent un troisième homme lui appliqué un peu de Bacta sur l'épaule et le front. À quelques mètres de lui, Dameron l'observait silencieusement lorsqu'un droïde de classe BB et à la peinture orange roula jusqu'à lui. Le petit robot sphérique bipa plusieurs fois et Hux comprit que le général Organa se trouvait au chevet de son amant.

À l'infirmerie, plusieurs robots et infirmiers s'activèrent autour de l'imposante silhouette de l'ancien padawan. Légèrement en retrait, Leia Organa les observait faire en silence. Son inquiétude pouvait être visible sur son visage. Son fils souffrait, de ses blessures mais aussi d'attaques psychiques. Elle le vit grimaçait dans son sommeil sans savoir quelles tortures Snoke lui faisait subir.

Incapable de se défendre contre son ancien maître, Ben subissait de plein fouet ses attaques et les visions d'horreurs qu'il lui envoyait. Il voyait tantôt les bases de la Résistance se faire massacrer par des milliers de troopers tantôt sa mère et son oncle mourir sous les coups du sabre de Snoke. Mais les visions qui lui firent le plus mal étaient celles où il voyait, sans pouvoir réagir, Armitage se faire assassiner ou torturer.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, plusieurs hommes rentrèrent dans la cellule d'Armitage. Le rouquin reconnu seulement que le commandant de l'unité qui les avait capturé. L'ancien officier cacha son inquiétude. Malgré les soins de Bacta, personne ne lui avait encore parlé. Il avait demandé à de nombreuses reprises des nouvelles de Ben mais ses gardiens étaient restés muets.

Attaché à sa chaise, Armitage observa les résistants l'encercler alors que le petit brun se mettait en face de lui. Ce dernier l'informa que les résistants n'avaient pas confiance en eux et qu'ils voulaient des informations concernant le Premier-Ordre. Armitage sourit et comprit immédiatement la raison de la présence d'autant de personnes dans sa cellule.

« -Je n'imaginais pas que la Résistance utilisait la torture pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous entendre : je veux voir Ben. En contrepartie, je répondrais gentiment à chacune de vos stupides questions.

-Vous ne verrez pas Kylo Ren avant un petit moment. Nous voulons savoir comment vous avez su que nous serions ici ?

-Désolé, chéri: pas de Ben, pas de réponses. » lui répondit Armitage, prêt à en découdre avec ces résistants.

Le premier coup tomba sur son visage. Mais le roux fit comme s'il n'avait rien sentit. Il était têtu et il avait appris depuis longtemps à résister à bien plus douloureux que quelques coups. Le petit brun voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici, s'ils devaient avoir des renforts, pourquoi ils étaient seuls... mais Armitage resta silencieux. Il offrit son plus beau sourire aux résistants et ne prit la parole que pour se moquer de son interrogateur et le provoquer.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Armitage était plus que fatigué. Il sentait son visage le faire souffrir alors que plusieurs hématomes commençaient déjà à noircir sa peau si pâle. Il ne restait que le petit brun dans la pièce. Armitage semblait reconnaître en lui un résistant dont Ben lui avait parlé, quelques temps avant l'attaque de StarKiller. Un pilote effronté qui avait tenté de lui résister. Poe Dameron. Les mains en sang et le souffle court, il observait l'officier du Premier-Ordre avachit sur la chaise métallique à laquelle il était attaché.

« -Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, Hux. Qu'est-ce que Ren a de si important pour que vous refusiez de coopérer ? Est-ce pour lui que vous êtes si loin de votre armée ?

-Pas Ren, Solo. A votre avis... pourquoi un homme sacrifierait tout pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Vous l'aimez ? Pourtant, vous devez comprendre qu'une fois auprès de sa mère, il vous abandonnera. Vous êtes un monstre assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. Le général Organa vous éloignera de lui, pour son bien. » bluffa le petit brun. « Vous serez le parfait bouc émissaire à livrer à la République. On vous jugera coupable de crime de guerre et vous serez exécuté sur la place publique. Confessez-vous, général.

-Je vous l'ai dit : je veux voir Ben Solo. » répéta Armitage, conscient que le résistant n'avait pas si tord sur ce qu'il allait sûrement lui arriver si Ben n'arrivait pas à convaincre sa mère.

Le résistant rit doucement avant de s'approcher d'Armitage. Il se pencha légèrement et caressa la joue douloureuse de l'officier.

« -Vous l'aimez terriblement, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, dans ce vaisseau, il n'a pas hésité à m'embrasser. » Dameron mentait mais il devait faire plier le général. « Je crois qu'il a plutôt bien apprécié d'embrasser un résistant...

-Mais ce n'est pas pour vous qu'il écarte les cuisses. » répondit Armitage à sa provocation. « Ce n'est pas encore vous qui le faite gémir de plaisir et à qui il se donne volontiers. Jubilez, mais sachez que le plaisir est plus grand une fois que votre langue a exploré chaque parcelle de son corps. Si vous voulez prendre ma place dans son lit, sachez commandant Dameron, qu'il aime être soumis par la force physique. Un petit gringalet comme vous ne fera pas le poids. Mais peut-être appréciera -il de vous soumettre, vous.

-Taisez-vous.

-Imaginez son poids sur votre corps. Ses grandes mains vous attraper les hanches. Sa puissante virilité se glissait en vous.

-Assez ! » s'écria le résistant avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Une fois seul dans sa cellule, Armitage se permit de rire doucement. Il avait remarqué les pupilles dilatées du pilote et le rouge qui lui avait monté aux joues. Le rouquin aurait donné une petite fortune pour remonter le temps et dire à Ben que ce petit pilote effronté pouvait avoir quelques désirs inavouables pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Le pilote revient le lendemain, ou du moins ce qui devait être le lendemain. Mais Armitage resta buté et résista. En plus des coups, les résistants optèrent pour ajouter des électrocutions et des sauts d'eau gelée. Armitage était épuisé mais il refusa de décrocher la mâchoire. Après une journée entière d'interrogatoire, Dameron n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre auprès du général Organa et lui annoncer que le général aux cheveux roux refusait d'obtempérer.

Assise au chevet de son fils, toujours inconscient, elle l'écouta. Elle était inquiète. L'état de Ben s'était stabilisé mais ne semblait pas non plus s'améliorer. Les rapports de leurs espions n'étaient pas non plus réjouissant. Une sorte de purge semblait avoir eu lieu au sein des officiers du Premier-Ordre et de nombreux soldats proches du général avaient été massacrés. Certaines rumeurs parlaient de la désertion du général et du maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Mais elle devait en être sûre.

Silencieusement, elle se leva de son tabouret et marcha jusqu'à la cellule du général. Dameron la suivit, surpris de son silence glacial. Elle activa rapidement la porte de la cellule puis tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du rouquin. Dameron grimaça. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait fait subir au rouquin mais ils étaient en guerre. Le visage tuméfié et en sang, il somnolait sur sa chaise. L'ancien officier sursauta lorsque les deux petites mains de l'ancienne princesse se posèrent sur ses genoux.

« -Général Hux ? Je suis le général Organa. Êtes vous capable de parler ?

-Oui.

-Général, on m'a rapporté que vous aviez demandé à de nombreuses reprises à voir mon fils. Ben est encore dans le coma, mais son état est stable. » l'informa la mère de son compagnon, ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. « Je ne vous poserais pas de question mais j'ai besoin de connaître votre version des faits. On m'a rapporté des rumeurs de désertion de votre part, plusieurs officiers sous votre commandement se sont fait tués. Je vous écoute.

-Ben est mon compagnon depuis deux ans. Lors de la destruction de StarKiller, je l'ai récupéré gravement blessé. J'avais peur de le perdre et Snoke voulait que je le ramène... il est tout ce qu'il me reste, vous comprenez ?

-Vous avez fuit ?

-J'avais plusieurs plans, plusieurs endroits où nous cacher. Mais il a dit avoir besoin d'aide, de votre aide. Nous avons mis trois jours à venir ici. Mais il est tombé malade... Snoke lui faisait du mal.

-Comment puis-je vous croire ? » demanda le général Organa. Armitage gémit de frustration avant de réfléchir à un détail que seul un proche de Ben pouvait savoir. Et puis, il se rappela une petite anecdote :

« -Il a une petite cicatrice sur l'aine, en forme d'étoile. Elle est presque invisible mais je sais qu'elle est là parce que... ça m'arrive souvent de... d'avoir mon visage près de cette zone. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait eu en se blessant bêtement... petit, votre ami, Chewee l'a porté et qu'il s'est glissé sur son épaule puis dans le branchage d'un arbre. Mais il est tombé et une branche s'est enfoncée dans son aine.

-Il avait que deux ans... »

Le général Organa avait à peine murmurer ces quelques mots que derrière elle, Dameron avait eu du mal à l'entendre. Elle se leva lentement avant d'ordonner qu'on détache le rouquin de sa chaise. Ce dernier gémit faiblement lorsque les gardiens le soulevèrent pour qu'il tienne debout. Elle expliqua ensuite qu'il l'avait convaincu et qu'il allait pouvoir se rendre au chevet de Ben.

Malgré la douleur, Armitage sourit et se laissa guidé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dans une chambre hautement gardée, il aperçut son amant allongé dans sous un drap blanc. Ému et soulagé de le voir, l'ancien officier ravala un sanglot. Il s'avança péniblement jusqu'au lit. Seule Leia Organa entra avec lui dans la chambre de son fils. Elle le vit hésiter avant d'attraper lentement sa main.

« -Ben ? C'est moi, Armi. On a réussit, nous sommes en sécurité. Tu avais raison... » la voix d'Armitage se brisa. Il se pencha difficilement vers Ben et l'embrassa sur le front, pudiquement. « Je t'en prie, si tu m'entends, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Il ne réussit pas à ravaler ses larmes et les laissa glisser sur ses joues sales. Le général Organa s'avança alors et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur la tabouret en bois.

« -Général Hux, reprenez-vous. Ben se réveillera bientôt.

-Appelez-moi, Armitage. Je crains de ne plus être général.

-Parlez-moi de mon fils. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me souvenir de lui...

-Il est formidable, il ne cesse de m'impressionner. Il est ma seul famille, ce qui m'est le plus cher dans ce monde. Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à faire un trait sur ma carrière pour le sauver. Je vous en prie, offrez-nous l'asile. Je vous donnerais les emplacements des bases du Premier-Ordre, le nom des espions dans vos rangs et auprès du sénat.

-Si les informations que vous nous donnerez nous sont utiles, je ferais en sorte de vous protéger. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible.

-Merci, général. » souffla Armitage alors qu'un infirmier venait changer les bandages de Ben.

Leia l'aida à se relever et le guida hors de la pièce. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle le ramenait dans sa cellule mais il s'arrêta brusquement en passant devant une autre chambre. Il regarda un instant l'homme allongé dans le lit avant d'entendre le pilote lui dire que c'était Kylo Ren qui avait mis son ami dans un profond coma. Armitage se souvient alors des rapports de ses subordonnées. Selon les vidéos de surveillance, la pileuse d'épaves était en compagnie du traître FN 287 lors de sa fuite vers la forêt enneigée.

« -J'ignorais que FN 2187 était dans le coma. Je le pensais auprès de la fille.

-Il s'appelle Finn et elle se nomme Rey.

-Désolé.

-Désolé que le sabre de votre amant ai presque tué mon ami ?

-Poe ! » s'offusqua Leia mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

« -Vous êtes le mal incarné, général. Même le bacta et les meilleurs soins n'ont pas pu réanimé Finn. Vous semez la mort partout où vous allez !

-De quoi souffre t-il exactement ? » demanda Armitage en se tournant vers le général et en ignorant totalement le pilote.

Surprise par la question, Leia lui expliqua les blessures que les droïdes avaient dus soigner. La lame de Ben avait frappé le dos de Finn sur une grande partie et les brûlures se trouvaient près de la colonne vertébrale. Armitage hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Un droïde médical se tenant près du blessé se tourna vers lui. Sans hésiter, Armitage s'adressa à lui :

« -Le Premier-Ordre a implanté des puces électroniques dans le système nerveux de chaque trooper. Elles sont censées les géolocaliser, examine la colonne vertébrale de ton patient et regarde si tu ne trouve pas un petit objet métallique incrustée à l'intérieur. C'est une puce très petite. »

Le droïde hocha la tête et se mit immédiatement à examiner Finn. Après plusieurs secondes, il releva la tête et informa les trois humains qu'il y avait bien un corps étranger près de la moelle osseuse du blessé. Leia lui ordonna d'aller chercher plusieurs médecins et de les informer de cette découverte. Puis elle se tourna vers Armitage, qu'elle remercia pour ses indications.

« -Poe, amenez Armitage prendre une douche et appliquez lui du Bacta. Cela vous fera du bien en attendant le réveil de Ben.

-Merci, général.

-Non. Merci à vous de m'avoir ramené mon fils et de nous offrir vos connaissances. Reposez-vous, un de mes officiers viendra récupérer vos informations demain matin. »

Armitage suivit le pilote jusqu'à des douches qui semblaient collectives. Sous sa surveillance, il se déshabilla lentement puis se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il soupira d'aise et resta immobile quelques instants, juste pour savourer la chaleur du jet et la sensation qu'elle lui prodiguait. Alors qu'il se savonnait méticuleusement, il lança un regard par dessus son épaule et vit le regard noir du pilote posait sur lui. Armitage sourit et décida de s'amuser un peu en provoquant le pilote. Sa réaction de la veille avait attisé sa curiosité. Le pilote devait bien avoir quelques secrets inavouables pour avoir fuit de la sorte.

« -Commandant, ai-je encore de la crasse dans le dos ?

-Je n'aime pas votre petit jeu, Hux.

-Dommage, j'aurais aimé que vous me frottiez le dos.

-Cessez cela, Hux.

-Et vous cessez de vous comportez comme une vierge effarouchée. J'ai bien vu votre regard sur moi. J'ai bien vu le feu vous montait aux joues hier. Vous êtes attiré par les hommes, avouez-le.

-Vous vous faites des idées, Hux. » siffla Dameron.

Armitage sourit en voyant que le pilote se mettait sur la défensive. Il ferma ensuite le robinet et se sécha. Dameron le ramena ensuite dans sa cellule où pour une fois, il ne finit pas attaché sur une chaise. Pour une fois, il pu s'allonger sur le matelas fin sur lequel il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiner par une horde de Rancor lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. L'éclairage blanc l'aveugla un moment. Une atroce migraine le frappa et le fit grimacer. Lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, il se retrouva dans une petite chambre médicalisée. Après un instant, il remarqua une femme d'âge mur assoupie près de lui. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il reconnut immédiatement sa mère. Il tendit alors la main et remit une de ses mèches grises derrière son oreilles. Leia se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que son fils était réveillé.

« -Ben ?

-Bonjour, mère.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal partout... Où est Hux ?

-Nous l'avons placé en détention. » l'informa Leia alors qu'un infirmier ouvrit la porte de la chambre :

« -Madame, l'opération de Finn c'est bien passée. Les informations du général Hux était parfaitement exacte.

-Merci. Informez le major Kalonia du réveil de mon fils. Et que quelqu'un en informe aussi notre prisonnier.

-Bien, madame. » l'infirmier repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« -Notre prisonnier ? Armitage m'a ramené ici et tu le traites ainsi...

-Nous ne savions pas si ce qu'il disait était vrai. J'ai entendu sa version, j'aimerais avoir la tienne. Tout cela semble si irréel. Quelle est ta relation avec lui ? Pourquoi avoir fuit le Premier-Ordre alors que vous lui avez voué vos vies ?

-Armitage et moi sommes amants, mère. Depuis deux ans. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital de son vaisseau. Après m'avoir informé que Snoke voulait finir mon apprentissage du Côté Obscur, il m'a dit ne pas vouloir me perdre. Il m'a proposé de fuir avec lui. De tout quitter. De partir loin. Snoke m'a mentit durant toutes ces années et moi, je me suis laissé embobiner. Je ne voulais pas tuer père. Mais il y a cette voix dans ma tête... je voulais être libre, ne plus souffrir à cause de la Force. Je pensais qu'en... qu'en le tuant, ça cesserait. J'ai eu tort...

-Pourquoi, Ben ? Pourquoi avoir suivi Snoke ?

-Vous m'avez abandonné. Je n'avais que trois ans que vous m'avez laissé à oncle Luke. J'avais encore besoin de toi, de père... je ne voulais pas être un jedi mais vous m'avez forcé à rester dans cette académie que je détestait. Luke se montrait toujours distant et exigeant... sais-tu ce que j'ai enduré ? « trop de Vader », ça signifie quoi ? Vous m'avez jamais écouté, vous n'avez eu de cesse que de me façonner comme vous le vouliez... j'étais seul, triste. Je n'ai jamais été heureux là-bas et lorsque Snoke m'a approché, je l'ai cru.

-Et qu'attends-tu maintenant ? Hux dit que tu as choisis de venir ici.

-J'ai besoin d'aide pour résister à cette voix. Aide-moi. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre ici, avec Armitage. Je sais qu'il pourra vous aider. Il connaît mieux que quiconque le Premier-Ordre et ses faiblesses et c'est un excellent ingénieur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le savoir en sécurité et retrouver une vie, presque, normale.

-Bien... j'ai parlé avec Hux. Il a promit de nous offrir toutes les informations possibles en contre partie de ce que tu me demandes déjà. Tu comprends qu'il faudra que vous soyez irréprochables et que vous nous apportiez votre aide.

-Nous ferons tout ce que tu demandes. » promit Ben.

Leia sourit doucement avant de caresser les boucles brunes de son fils. Elle était soulagée de retrouver son fils. Ben semblait sincère et son discours correspondait à celui de l'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou,

me voilà avec le chapitre 3 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews et à follower !

bisous

 _Chapitre 3_

Ben passa la nuit à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, il reçut la visite du major Kalonia, l'infirmière en chef de la Résistance. Ben la connaissait, elle servait ce qu'elle appelait la « Cause » depuis de nombreuses années. Elle l'ausculta pendant plusieurs minutes puis accepta qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie. Les soins en bacta l'avaient bien requinqué, il devait juste continuer à porter des atèles pour son bras et sa jambe. Après ça, sa mère l'emmena à travers la base jusqu'à une chambre.

La pièce était d'un confort assez spartiate, les murs et le sol étaient gris. Deux lits individuels se trouvaient au fond de la chambre, sous deux petits lampes. De l'autre côté, une petite table en acier était entourée de deux chaises en bois assez rustiques. Ben remarqua assez vite une petite caméra de surveillance. Leia lui assura qu'elle n'était pas allumée pour lui assurer une certaine intimité.

« -Vous pourrez aménager dans cette chambre, avec Hux. Deux gardes surveilleront la porte.

-J'aimerais juste retrouver Armitage et me reposer.

-Je l'ai fait appeler, Poe Dameron ne va pas tarder à arriver avec lui. »

Ben hocha lentement la tête avant de faire le tour de sa nouvelle chambre. Après quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci coulissa pour laisser entrer Armitage et le commandant Dameron. Ben enlaça son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il remarqua ensuite plusieurs hématomes sur la pommette et la mâchoire de l'ancien général. Ben prit le menton de son amant et examina silencieusement les blessures. Le rouquin lui prit doucement le poignet :

« -Ce n'est rien...

-Rien ? Comment t'ai-tu fait ça ?

-Disons que je m'ennuyais sans toi, le commandant Dameron a trouvé quelques jeux sado-maso à faire avec moi. Mais ça va, ce n'est pas grand chose. »

Armitage tenta d'apaiser son compagnon mais celui-ci vit rapidement rouge. De nature colérique, Ben se recula vivement avant de se tourner vers le pilote. Face au regard noir du Chevalier de Ren, ce dernier fit un pas en arrière en voyant sa fureur. Ben leva brusquement sa main dans sa direction. Dameron grimaça puis cria de douleur en sentant une force invisible entrer dans son esprit.

En colère, Ben chercha n'importe quelle information concernant son amant. Il vit alors que le pilote était toujours en colère contre lui et ce qu'il c'était passé sur Jakku et le Finalizer. Connaissant la nature de la relation d'Armitage et de l'ancien apprenti de Snoke, le résistant avait voulu se venger sur le roux. Il avait prit un certain plaisir à torturer Armitage. Ben vit ensuite des souvenirs du pilote alors que l'ancien officier prenait une douche. Les yeux du résistant s'étaient longuement attardés sur le dos musclé et ses fesses fermes. Ben poussa un peu plus loin et entendit la voix d'Armitage qui s'adressait au pilote : « j'aurais aimé que vous me frottiez le dos », « ses grandes mains vous attraper les hanches. Sa puissante virilité se glissait en vous ». Ben gronda en sentant le désir qu'avait ressentit le petit brun en entendant ces mots.

Ben sentit soudain un coup de frapper violemment dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux et relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'esprit du pilote. Armitage se tenait entre lui et Dameron. Derrière lui, Leia aidait le pilote à se relever.

« -Ben, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il a osé te faire du mal...

-Tout comme tu l'as torturé quand tu l'as capturé sur Jakku. On est en guerre, Ben. Je savais comment ils allaient me traiter.

-Je ne veux plus qu'il te touche. Personne. » siffla Ben, encore sous le coup de la colère.

Pour le calmer, Armitage s'avança un peu plus près de lui et passa une main sur sa nuque. De son côté, le général Organa poussa le pilote à l'extérieur de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se planta devant lui et plongea son regard dans celui de Poe. Elle lui demanda alors de ne plus chercher à se trouver dans le même endroit que son fils. Encore sous l'effet de l'attaque du jedi, Poe hocha la tête silencieusement puis s'en alla rapidement.

De leur côté, Armitage et Ben s'étaient assis sur l'un de lits. La colère du brun était rapidement retombée sous les caresses et les baisers du roux. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon s'était autant mis en colère contre le pilote et le questionna donc. Ben lui répondit qu'il craignait que la Résistance les traite comme des monstres. Après quoi, le grand brun lui parla de ce qu'il avait vu dans la mémoire du pilote. Armitage rit doucement avant de lui avouer qu'il trouvait que le résistant dégageait un petit quelque chose.

« -Pourquoi avoir cherché le pilote ?

-Avoue toi aussi que tu as sentit qu'il aimait les hommes ? Pas besoin de pouvoirs psychiques pour voir qu'il le cache à tout le monde.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à te suivre.

-Je pense que ta mère aurait préféré voir son fils adoré avec un charmant pilote plutôt qu'avec un officier ambitieux et froid. » déclara Armitage, ce qui fit rire Ben.

« -J'aime les officiers ambitieux et froids, amour.

-Alors promets moi de ne plus te prendre la tête avec ce pilote. Ta mère semble l'apprécier et si ça peut nous éviter des ennuis.

-D'accord, je te promet de faire des efforts. »

Après son altercation, Poe fila droit devant lui avant de décider de se rendre à l'infirmerie. L'opération de son ami s'était terminée la veille et Finn devait être sortit de la salle de réveil.Il salua l'équipe médicale avant de se rendre au chevet de son ami, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Finn était content de voir enfin une tête qu'il connaissait depuis son réveil. L'ancien stromtrooper, après quelques banalités, demanda au pilote des nouvelles de ce qu'il c'était passé après l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Kylo Ren. Poe lui expliqua sommairement que Rey l'avait battu et qu'elle était rentré avec le Faucon Millénium. Poe était déjà dans le coma à leur arrivée.

« -Les infirmiers ne savaient pas comment te sortir de ce coma. Tes blessures étaient soignées mais rien n'y faisaient. Rey a du partir sur la planète où Luke Skywalker se cache depuis des années. C'est R2D2 qui a complété la carte qu'avait BB8. Ils doivent désormais se trouver sur Anch'to.

-Eh bien, ça en fait des choses que j'ai loupé !

-Et attends, tu ne sais pas le meilleur. Figure-toi qu'une navette s'est crashée, il y a quelques jours. A bord, c'étaient le général Hux et Kylo Ren. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé mais ils ont déserté le Premier-Ordre.

-C'est impossible.

-C'est bien ce que je me suis dit au début. Mais, alors que Ren était salement amoché, Hux a finit par parler avec le général Organa. Ils ont un arrangement entre eux : contre sa protection, ils donneront tout plein d'informations sur le Premier-Ordre. Et c'est même grâce à lui que tu es enfin réveillé.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a dit qu'une puce était dans le cou de chaque trooper. La tienne était défectueuse. Personne ne l'a vu pendant tes soins. C'est en l'enlevant que tu es sorti du coma.

-Donc, je récapitule : Rey est parti se former, Ren a dit merde à Snoke, Hux a tourné le dos à son rêve de pouvoir et m'a sauvé la vie... et du coup, ils sont ici comme si rien n'était ?

-C'est un peu ça mais je ne sais pas s'ils pourront se balader comme bon leur semble, Ren est taré.

-Tu as dit qu'il était salement amoché ? Il a fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

-Disons que lui et Hux couchent ensembles. Il a pas apprécié que je frappe son mec pour avoir certaines informations. Il a utilisé la Force pour entrer dans ma tête. C'est Hux qui l'a fait lâché, un grand coup de poing dans le ventre !

-Donc Ren doit franchement tenir à ce timbré de rouquin pour s'en prendre à toi ?

-J'avoue qu'il y a un peu de ma faute...

-Explique.

-Hux m'a fait des avances...

-Quoi ? » s'étrangla presque Finn.

« -Hux a fait quelques allusions sexuelles pendant ses interrogatoires et lorsque je l'ai emmené prendre une douche, il a fait quelques sous-entendus.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu me dis pas tout. » affirma Finn. « Tu es mon ami, tu peux tout me dire. Tu ne l'as pas envoyé bouler ?

-Disons que... ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférent et je savais pas vraiment quoi faire. D'accord, Finn. J'avoue que je suis attiré par les hommes mais je reste super discret sur ça. J'aimerais pas perdre ma réputation ou ma place à cause de ça... tu comprends ?

-Ecoute, je ne savais pas pour Hux et Ren mais il était de notoriété publique que certains chevaliers de Ren étaient un peu plus que des frères d'armes. Ça ne choquait personne au Premier-Ordre et on continuait à les craindre. » expliqua Finn. « Mais du coup, juste par curiosité : Hux et Ren te plaisent ?

-Ils sont pas moches...

-Pas moches ? Sérieusement, maintenant que je sais à quoi Ren ressemble, je peux te dire que je le préfère avec son masque! Et Hux... on t'a jamais dit que les roux n'avaient pas d'âme ? »

Finn et Poe rirent de ce cliché populaire. Le pilote était plutôt rassuré de voir que son ami n'était pas dégoûté par ses préférences physiques. Poe le savait, beaucoup de pilotes de son escadron n'auraient pas réagit aussi positivement à sa confidence. Dans la conversation, Finn imagina même un instant que le général Organa pouvait manigancer quelques petits stratagèmes pour trouver un meilleur parti masculin à son fils. Poe en rigola, jusqu'à ce que Finn dise qu'il pouvait avoir le rôle du gendre idéal aux yeux de la leader de la Résistance.

Armitage passa la journée dans la chambre que le général Organa leur avait généreusement offert. Ben avait besoin de lui pour se détendre et ils avaient besoin de parler, d'envisager sérieusement l'avenir maintenant qu'ils étaient réfugiés auprès de la Résistance. Ben pensait que sa mère était réellement sincère et soulagée de leur venue mais Armitage se doutait bien plus du petit monde qui gravitait autour d'elle. Élevé dans les ruines de l'Empire, il avait toujours vu les Résistants comme de la racaille et de la vermine qu'il fallait anéantir. Seul l'Empire pouvait établir l'Ordre et la Justice dans la galaxie.

Leur plus gros problème dans l'immédiat était de savoir à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance et surtout, ils devaient se faire assez petits pour ne pas attirer la foudre de certains dirigeants de la Résistance. Mais Ben ne se voyait pas rester enfermer dans leur chambre. Après un temps de réflexion, Armitage émit l'idée qu'ils devaient peut-être redorer leurs réputations auprès de la Résistance.

« -Comment veux-tu faire une chose pareille ?

-J'ai déjà un peu commencé. Le trooper qui a déserté était dans le coma depuis votre affrontement. Ils ont pu le sortir de là grâce à certaines de mes informations. Mon père a passé sa vie a fonder l'armée du Premier-Ordre, je le connais mieux que quiconque et je suis ingénieur. Mon savoir pourrait leur être utile.

-A part ma mère, qui pourrait te faire confiance aussi rapidement ?

-Pas faux. Le trooper n'a d'influence que sur la fille et le pilote... mais je pense que c'est avec ce genre de petites choses qu'on pourra retrouver notre liberté.

-Toi, tu pourras les aider mais moi ? Je suis un danger ambulant... » souffla Ben alors que quelqu'un frappait à leur porte.

Armitage l'embrassa doucement avant d'aller ouvrir. La porte coulissa et il se retrouva nez à nez avec la mère de son amant. Cette dernière lui lança un petit sourire avant de lui demander si elle pouvait parler à son fils. Armitage hocha lentement la tête avant de lui laisser le passage. Assis sur l'un des lits qu'ils avaient rapprochés, Ben se tendit légèrement alors que sa mère s'avançait jusqu'à lui, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« -Ben, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il c'est passé avec le commandant Dameron.

-Je me suis énervé. Armitage m'a déjà fait la morale.

-Ben, utilisez la Force comme tu l'as fait n'est pas permis ici. Je sais que tu t'énerves vite et que tu ne réfléchis jamais à tes actes lorsque tu es dans cet état mais si tu recommences, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger.

-Je ne recommencerais plus. Armitage m'a fait promettre de faire des efforts. Je vais méditer et apprendre à me canaliser.

-Bien. De mon côté, j'ai demandé à Poe de ne pas venir vous chercher des noises. » affirma Leia. À ses mots, l'ancien officier s'approcha tout en se raclant la gorge :

« -Justement, pouvez-vous présenter mes excuses au commandant Dameron. Je n'avais encore jamais eu à faire à la jalousie et à la possessivité de votre fils, je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Vraiment, je regrette le comportement de Ben, qui est entièrement de ma faute.

-C'est très courageux de votre part d'assumer les actes de Ben et de vous en excuser, Hux. Je passerais le message à Poe. » promit Leia, avant de se tourner vers son fils. « Je suis également venu te parler de quelqu'un... de la jeune Rey, en particulier. Tu as eu à faire à elle. J'aurais aimé poser ces questions à mon frère mais tu es le seul qui puisse me répondre.

-Que veux-tu savoir d'elle ?

-Je ne comprends pas comment une jeune fille de vingt ans, sensible à la Force, a pu passer entre les mailles du filet. La République et le Premier-Ordre ont mis des systèmes importants pour traquer les enfants sensibles à la Force. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Eh bien, Jakku est une planète pauvre. Elle n'a pas du être tester à sa naissance. D'ailleurs, elle ne vient pas de Jakku. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Je suis entré dans son esprit, il y a comme une connexion entre nous... j'y ai vu beaucoup de choses. Un grand océan, une cave rempli de bric à brac sous une cantina...

-Un océan, dis-tu ?

-Oui. Comme l'un de ceux qui s'étend sur toute une planète, avec des îles un peu partout.

-Comme sur la planète d'Anch'To, là où ton oncle se cachait. Penses-tu que Rey ai un lien avec Luke ? » demanda Leia. Ben réfléchit un certain temps et se souvient d'une petite fille qui pouvait ressemblait à la pileuse d'épaves :

« -Lorsque j'étais padawan, Luke m'a emmené sur une planète. Nous cherchions une enfant. Elle était issu d'une famille dont la mère était une ancienne disciple de Dark Vador. Nous avions pour mission de récupérer l'enfant et de la ramener à l'Académie, sur ordre de la République. Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard, la petite avait disparue et son père avait péri dans l'incendie de leur maison. Aucune trace de la mère. Mais peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Rey pourrait toutefois être la petite fille en question. Mais je n'ai sentit aucune noirceur en elle.

-Rey a été abandonné sur une planète hostile, obligée à piller des épaves pour survivre, j'ai tué mon père sous ses yeux alors qu'elle l'admirait et j'ai blessé son ami. Ça fait beaucoup de choses qui pourrait la pousser vers la Colère et le Côté Obscur. Moi, si j'étais Luke, je me méfierais : maintenant que de nombreuses graines du Côté Obscur sont plantées en elle, Snoke fera tout pour les voir germer. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

Plusieurs jours passèrent après la discussion que Ben avait eu avec sa mère. Depuis, il tourné en rond dans sa chambre, au grand dam d'Armitage. Ce dernier avait réussit à dénicher un datapad et tenter de tuer le temps en lisant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le réseau de la Résistance. Mais entendre son amant ronchonner toute la journée était finalement pour lui un calvaire dont il devait trouver une solution.

Allongé sur le lit, l'ancien officier éteignit son datapad en soupirant alors que Ben faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Armitage se leva puis alla droit sur son compagnon qu'il embrassa prestement avant de lui dire qu'il allait faire une tour, pour s'aérer l'esprit. À la sortie de leur chambre, deux résistants montaient constamment la garde. Il leur dit que Ben était toujours à l'intérieur mais que lui allait faire une petite balade dans la base. L'un des deux résistants tenta de le rattraper mais Armitage se montra plus rapide et lui échappa au détour d'un couloir.

Après plusieurs minutes, il trouva la direction du central de la base et décida d'y aller faire un tour. Il aurait sûrement la chance d'y trouver la mère de Ben ou quelqu'un d'assez cultivé pour lui faire la discussion. Personne ne remarqua sa présence lorsqu'il arriva dans le central, ou du moins personne ne chercha à le chasser de la pièce. Il fit raidement le tour, surpris de l'organisation presque aussi bonne que celle du Premier-Ordre.

Passant derrière un opérateur, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil aux informations qu'il traitait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait des comptes-rendus des actions menées suite à ses révélations sur le Premier-Ordre. Il s'approcha alors davantage et demanda plus d'informations à l'opérateur. L'homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, lui expliqua que la Résistance avait eu de belles victoires sur l'organisation militaire qu'il avait dirigé mais que celles-ci s'essoufflaient : le Premier-Ordre s'était rapidement réorganisé et les mettaient désormais en déroute.

« -Savez-vous qui commande désormais les troupes du Premier-Ordre ?

-Un général du nom Mabillus.

-L'enfoiré... »jura Armitage, qui connaissait très bien cet officier.

« -Vous connaissez cet homme, Armitage ? » lui demanda alors le général Organa, non loin.

-C'est un homme intelligent et calculateur. Il connaît ma façon de penser et de gérer mes troupes...

-Que nous conseillez-vous ?

-Avez-vous fait des prisonniers ? Ils peuvent toujours apporter quelques informations. Vous devriez aussi piller les troupes de troopers que vous attaquez. Prendre leurs armes et leurs technologies. C'est rudimentaire mais voler un datapad peut s'avérer utile.

-Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda le général Organa avant de se détourner.

Une alarme venait de retentir sur la console centrale. Plusieurs officiers rallièrent la table centrale. Armitage les observa un instant puis fit la moue avant de s'éloigner de l'opérateur pour se rendre vers la table centrale de la pièce. Là, il rejoignit le général Organa et le commandant Dameron en pleine discussion animée. Rapidement, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un problème concernant une escouade de chasseurs. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'écran holographique qui retranscrivait la position de l'escouade. Son cerveau se mit alors à réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Surpassés par le nombre, les résistants allaient se faire massacrer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail sur la carte spatiale.

« -Ordonnez leur de se poser sur les astéroïdes ! » tonna t-il soudain, ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux du pilote et un plus interrogateur du général. « Les TIE les traquent à cause de la signature de leurs moteurs, en se posant sur les astéroïdes, ils pourront les semer. Une fois un peu éloignés, vos pilotes pourront les prendre par surprise.

-Poe, est-ce cela peut marcher ?

-Je pense... oui. »

Le général Organa ordonna alors qu'on fasse suivre les ordres d'Armitage. Anxieux, celui-ci vit alors les chasseurs X-Wing se cachaient sur les astéroïdes. Les TIE passèrent devant eux sans les voir. La suite fut comme l'avait prédit le rouquin : les résistants prirent par surprise les pilotes du Premier-Ordre et les battirent à plate couture.

« -Je suis heureuse que votre plan ai fonctionné, Armitage. Vous n'auriez pas encore d'autres conseils à nous offrir ?

-Et bien, si vous me proposez un emploi ici, je ne dirais pas non. J'avoue m'ennuyer à attendre que le temps passe, et Ben aussi. Il est si insupportable lorsqu'il fait les cent pas.

-Que proposez-vous ? Quel poste vous irez ?

-Je suis ingénieur, madame. Quelqu'un a sûrement besoin de mes compétences. Pour Ben, il a un certain talent dans le pilotage. Je crois qu'il a hérité ça de votre père...

-Kylo Ren bon pilote ? Ça c'est un scoop... » lâcha Dameron.

« -Commandant, seuls les imbéciles ne savent pas que tous les jedis sont d'excellents pilotas grâce à la Force. Général, Ben m'a dit qu'il vous avait parlé de son souhait de devenir pilote au lieu de jedi...

-C'est exact, mais à l'époque nous l'avions forcé à rester à l'Académie.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire un essai avec Ben et un X-Wing ? Dameron pourra décider ensuite si oui ou non, il est un assez bon pilote pour la Résistance. »

Le pilote sembla hésiter. Mais face au regard plein de défi que lui lança Armitage, il finit par accepter. Intérieurement, il pensa que l'ancien Chevalier de Ren allait plutôt se ridiculiser. De son côté, Armitage sourit : il venait de trouver la solution à quelques uns de ses problèmes. Il prit ensuite congé pour aller prévenir Ben.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il trouva son amant assis sur le lit, pianotant sur son datapad volé. Armitage lui raconta alors avec enthousiasme ce qu'il c'était passé. Ben lâcha alors le datapad et se leva.

« -Piloter un X-Wing ? Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille !

-Mais tu sais piloter ! Ça sera un jeu d'enfant !

-Mais si j'échoue au test de Dameron ?

-Tu n'échoueras pas. L'échec ne fait pas partie de toi, Ben. Tu les épateras tous !

-Tu sembles si sûr.

-Ecoute, puisque tu as besoin de motivation et moi de ne plus te voir te comporter comme un Rancor en cage, si tu épates la Résistance avec tes talents de pilote, je te promets des folies sexuelles dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence. Alors ?

-Okay. » lui répondit Ben, heureux d'avoir enfin une occupation et surtout très curieux de savoir dont ce qu'Armitage faisait illusion.

Les deux amants allèrent alors au central de la base où la mère de Ben les attendait de pied ferme. Elle les accueillit en souriant puis les mena jusqu'aux hangars. Là, des techniciens confièrent un petit droïde à Ben puis lui montrèrent un vieux X-Wing. L'engin paraissait en mauvais état mais il volait toujours. Après avoir pris connaissance des points techniques de l'appareil, un pilote lui expliqua que Dameron était déjà dans le ciel. Son but serait alors de chasser le Black Leader et de bloquer au moins cinq de ses attaques.

Ben acquiesça mais une fois en vol, il comprit rapidement que le pilote lui avait mis des sacrés bâtons dans les roues. Son X-Wing volait mais il était trop vétuste pour être poussé à plein régime. Le petit droïde qui le secondait fit de son mieux pour localiser le chasseur noir et l'aidait à lui échapper mais Black Leader était bien plus rapide que son vieux coucou. Ben se concentra alors et fit appel à la Force. Soudain capable de prévoir les coups bas du commandant, il réussit à prendre l'avantage et enchaîna les poursuites.

Après deux heures de vol, Ben reçu un appel de la tour de contrôle. L'opérateur l'informa qu'il avait réussit le test après avoir bloqué ses armes cinq fois sur le X-Wing noir et orange. Ben sourit puis alla se poser sur le tarmac de la base. A peine descendu de son vieux chasseur, Ben fut enlacé par Armitage qui lui confia avoir été époustouflé par son vol. Derrière lui, Leia lança un sourire à son fils. Elle était pas peu fière de son fils et lui avoua regretter de ne pas l'avoir laisser prendre les cours de pilotage qu'il voulait.

« -Et moi, j'avoue ne vous avoir pas cru capable de me battre. Surtout avec cette épave.

-Lorsqu'on pilote seul un Upsylon, on peut tout piloter.

-Je dois donc l'admettre, vous êtes un bon pilote et vous pourriez nous être utile.

-Parfait. » affirma Leia. « J'affecte donc Ben à votre escouade Poe. Armitage, vous sentez-vous capable de réparer et mettre à neuf ce chasseur ?

-Ça sera le meilleur X-Wing de votre flotte, madame. »

Le général prit ensuite congé, suivi de près par son officier. Un technicien guida alors les deux amants à travers les hangars jusqu'à celui de l'escouade commandée par Dameron. Le vieux X-Wing fut amené à l'écart des autres. Armitage prit rapidement ses marques dans le hangar. Doué en mécanique, Ben suivit rapidement ses instructions. À la fin de la journée, Armitage avait listé tous les problèmes du chasseur et ils avaient pas mal avancé.

De son côté du hangar, Poe Dameron les observait discrètement avec le reste de son escadron. Tous étaient assez mitigés par l'intégration du grand brun. Ils avaient tous vu les talents du fils de leur général mais ils restaient méfiants à son égard. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire mais Poe restait silencieux. Ce qui le marquait le plus était la complicité remarquable dont faisaient preuve les deux amants. Il les avait observé s'entraider, plaisanter alors que chacun avait les mains dans le cambouis. Ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à un couple « normal ». Aucunement dérangés par les techniciens ou les pilotes, ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour retaper le vieux coucou qui tombait en ruine. Poe continua à les espionner alors que ses collègues quittaient à un à un le hangar.

La nuit tomba sur la base sans que Ben ni Armitage ne s'en rendent compte. Le hangar était devenu silencieux. C'est ce qui interpella Ben, qui leva la tête de sa soudure. Un peu plus loin, Armitage était penché au dessus d'une pièce électrique défectueuse. Ben sourit avant de s'essuyer les mains et de se faufiler silencieusement derrière son amant. Armitage sursauta en sentant ses deux mains se glisser sur ses flancs.

« -Merde, Ben ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé, mais tu étais penché sur ton truc...

-Tu sembles aimé quand je suis penché. » souffla Armitage alors que les doigts de Ben glisser sous sa chemise.

« -Ai-je le droit à une partie de mon du ?

-Tout de suite. »

Armitage l'embrassa doucement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui. Ben se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était rare que le rouquin se soumette ainsi. Rapidement les doigts experts d'Armitage défirent les boutons de son pantalon et firent glisser son sexe hors de ce dernier. Ils échangèrent un regard complice alors que la main de l'ancien officier caressait sensuellement le sexe du brun. De plus en plus dur et gonflé entre ses doigts, Ben soupira lorsqu'Armitage embrassa le haut de son pubis.

À l'intérieur de son cockpit, Poe fut surpris en entendant des bruits dans le hangar. Il regarda d'abord l'heure à sa montre avant de se glisser silencieusement hors de son chasseur. D'habitude, le hangar était vide passé vingt deux heures. Il chercha l'origine du bruit et aperçut rapidement une lumière allumée près de l'endroit où les techniciens avaient garé le vieux X-Wing. Il jura, pensant que les deux amants avaient oublié d'éteindre la lumière et que celle-ci avait attiré des bestioles de la jungle voisine.

Pourtant, il se figea en voyant l'imposante silhouette de Kylo Ren surplombait celle de l'ancien général, agenouillé devant lui. Poe se sentit immédiatement de trop dans ce moment intime mais il n'arriva pas à décrocher son regard de leur deux corps. Les mains entourant le crâne de son amant, le chevalier de Ren avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Il était rare qu'Armitage lui offre une telle gâterie pourtant, Ben adorait lorsque son amant jouait de coups de langues, de quelques morsures douces et de suçons sur son sexe excité.

Poe l'entendit gémir longuement avant de le voir se cambrer. L'ancien officier se recula légèrement puis s'essuya la bouche. Il se releva lentement avant d'embrasser langoureusement le grand brun. Ce dernier tenta de déshabiller son amant mais celui-ci s'écarta lentement. Poe les vit alors discuter avant de s'éloigner du X-Wing, main dans la main. Le pilote se rendit alors subitement compte que leur ébat l'avait émoustillé et excité. Ne pouvant pas sortir du hangar dans cet état, il décida de se cacher derrière plusieurs grosses caisses de matériel...

Sortant du hangar, Armitage fut surpris de sentir la main de Ben le lâchait. Le grand brun lui expliqua qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans le hangar. L'ancien officier voulut le raccompagner à l'intérieur mais Ben lui dit d'aller se coucher, la journée avait été longue pour eux.

« -Vas-y, je te rejoins rapidement dans la chambre.

-Ne traîne pas.

-Promis. »

Ben sourit à Armitage puis retourna dans le hangar. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers son X-Wing, il contourna les caisses de matériel pour se faufiler rapidement derrière la petite silhouette qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Il observa silencieusement l'homme dans la pénombre avant de se racler la gorge pour lui indiquer sa présence.

Poe sursauta en l'entendant puis se retourna vivement. Face à l'imposante carrure du fils du général Organa, son sang se glaça. Il recula prestement avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. L'ancien Chevalier de Ren rit alors doucement, moqueur.

« -Je sens votre peur. Détendez-vous, commandant, je ne vais pas vous attaquer. Je sens également vos autres émotions. Le désir, la culpabilité... chose que vous ne ressentiez pas lorsqu'Armitage me suçait. Vous aviez plutôt envie de recevoir la même chose.

-Vous vous trompez, c'est totalement faux. Vous... vous fantasmez totalement... » tenta Poe, mais sa voix n'avait rien de convaincante.

« -Dameron, je ne suis en rien votre ennemi. Je vous conseille vraiment de ne pas vous cacher comme vous le faite. Ça vous ronge de l'intérieur. Assumez ce que vous êtes, assumez vos sentiments.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, Ren.

-Je le sais, bien au contraire. Comment croyez-vous que Snoke m'a attiré du Côté Obscur. Je taisais mes émotions, je ravalais mes idées et mes envies. J'en suis devenu amer et rancunier.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous.

-Non. Vous êtes plus charmant et intelligent que je l'étais. Suivez mon conseil et vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un de bien, auprès de qui vous serez pleinement vous-même. Sur ceux, à demain, commandant : Armitage doit m'attendre pour le second round. »

Ben partit sans laisser le temps au pilote de lui répondre. Mais il avait sentit le doute prendre le dessus sur les émotions de ce dernier. Poe l'observa s'en aller. Lorsque l'imposante silhouette du jedi disparu à l'extérieur, il se laissa tomber contre l'une des caisses. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans la Force mais il savait que Ren n'avait pas bluffer : il avait bien sentit ses émotions troublantes. Mais Poe devait les cacher, les garder pour lui. Ses déviances là pouvait lui coûter sa place de commandant et sa crédibilité... C'était facile pour Ren de parler et de s'afficher avec Hux, ils n'avaient rien à perdre et Organa les protégeait.

Poe soupira. Il était fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre, pas dans l'immédiat vu la bosse proéminente dans son pantalon. Le pilote jura avant de passer l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur de son vêtement. Il ferma lentement les yeux alors que sa main pressait son sexe douloureux. Une image lui vint alors rapidement à l'esprit, celle du corps pâle de l'ancien officier sous le corps imposante de l'ancien padawan. Il imagina leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent en même temps que les coups de rein de Ren...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

merci de toujours me suivre, l'histoire entre nos trois protagonistes avancent petit à petit. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou a follower !

bisous

 _Chapitre 5_

Le lendemain matin, Armitage et Ben se levèrent à l'aube. Après une douche rapide, ils rejoignirent le hangar et se mirent rapidement au travail pour continuer les réparations du vieux X-Wing. Les techniciens et les pilotes n'arrivèrent que deux heures après eux, beaucoup de firent pas attention à eux mais les membres de l'escadron Black, eux, observèrent un instant l'étrange spectacle qu'offraient les deux amants.

Les pilotes chevronnés discutaient à voix basse. Ils étaient tous impressionnés par la rapidité avec laquelle ils refaisaient le vaisseau à neuf. Mais chacun avait pu sentir l'exaspération de leur commandant. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre la réaction de leur officier : tous avaient été témoin des capacités de pilotage de Kylo Ren et tous pouvaient constater ses talents de mécaniciens.

« -Vraiment, Poe abuse de voir le mal partout... Ce vieux coucou devait finir en petit cube et voilà qu'il revit grâce à ces deux là.

-Avoue quand même qu'il s'agit de Ren et de Hux. C'est pas n'importe qui, ces deux là.

-Franchement les gars, Organa leur donne une seconde chance alors faisons pareil.

-Jess, Poe a été clair : on doit se méfier d'eux. »

Jessika Pava, plus connue sous le nom de Bleu Trois, soupira. Étant l'une des rares femmes de l'escadron, elle avait aussi vécu ce genre de mise au banc. Elle s'étira alors avant de partir droit vers le vieux chasseur X-Wing et les deux amants. Elle les salua de la main avant de s'approcher d'eux.

« -Salut, je suis Bleu Trois, enfin Jessika Pava.

-Bonjour, vous faites parti du nouvel escadron de Ben, non ?

-Oui. Je voulais vous dire, on a vraiment été impressionné par vos talents de pilote, Solo. Et cette vieille épave, waow !

-Merci. » dit faiblement Ben en s'essuyant les mains.

« -Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander.

-Justement. » Armitage lâcha alors son tournevis et lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur. « On aurait besoin de quelques pièces que je n'ai pas encore déniché ici. Et pensez-vous que Ben aura prochainement un droïde pour l'aider à piloter ? J'aimerais lui faire quelques modifications utiles pour Ben.

-Euh, pour le droïde faudra voir avec le général Organa mais je peux vous montrer la réserve. Il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut, je pense.

-Je vous suis. »

Armitage suivit alors la femme pilote jusqu'à une grande pièce de l'autre côté du hangar. Parfaitement rangée, elle contenait toutes les pièces qui lui manquaient dans la réparation du chasseur. Il fit le tour des étagères pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

« -La réserve est tenue par le vieux major Dai. Il est ronchon mais si vous ne mettez pas le bazar dans son système de rangement, il vous adorera.

-Je dois avouer que cet endroit est impeccable. Moi qui suis maniaque, je sens que je vais idolâtrer cet homme.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vous féliciter, vous semblez être un ingénieur de talent. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse réparer ce vieux coucou.

-Vous savez, j'ai l'habitude de réparer pas mal de chose. Mon plus grand défi, c'est de réparer Ben. » plaisanta Armitage, ce qui fit rire la pilote.

« -Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi, Hux. Je pensais que vous étiez un monstre sans cœur. Et Solo... si on m'avait dit que Ren ressemblait à ça. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir votre ami piloter à nouveau ce chasseur. Il doit avoir hérité de son père pour piloter aussi bien.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il a tout hérité de son grand-père. Vador était un pilote d'exception avant de devenir jedi. Vous devriez d'ailleurs l'appeler Ben. Solo... ça lui fait un peu trop remonter certains mauvais souvenirs.

-D'accord, ça sera Ben alors.

-Je vous promet que Ben vous en mettra pleins la vue lorsqu'on aura finit les réparations. »

Pava lui sourit avant de le raccompagner près du X-Wing en réparation. Elle les laissa à leur œuvre en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Ben et Armitage l'observèrent s'éloigner et retrouver ses amis pilotes. Les autres pilotes semblèrent la noyer sous de nombreuses questions, ce qui fit rire Armitage.

« -Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie.

-Cette femme est une dure à cuire, le Premier-Ordre avait des dossiers sur chacun d'eux. Tu n'imagines pas les efforts qu'elle a fait pour avoir son poste actuel.

-Oh, Armi, quand vas-tu cesser d'être aussi calculateur ?

-Quand notre avenir sera définitivement assuré. Sois gentil avec Pava, maintenant que tu es dans cet escadron, tu vas devoir agir en collectivité. »

Ben ronchonna avant de retourner à son travail. La journée passa rapidement. Lorsque le soir tomba sur la base de la Résistance, les deux amants étaient exténués mais satisfaits : ils avaient bientôt finit de réparer le chasseur. Ben s'étira en baillant mais se crispa en voyant Pava revenir, accompagner des autres pilotes. Il lança alors doucement sa clé à molette vers Armitage pour attirer son attention. Le roux se redressa alors et fut tout aussi surpris que lui.

« -Salut, Jess nous a raconter votre petite conversation de ce matin.

-Du coup, on se demandait si ça vous tentez de venir avec nous à la cantina. Boire quelques verres.

-Je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

-Mais ça ne va pas nous empêcher de vous accompagner. » répliqua Armitage. « Nous sommes enchantés par votre invitation, n'est-ce pas Ben ?

-Si tu le dis. » murmura Ben, comprenant que son compagnon voyait encore une bonne occasion de bien se faire voir.

Les deux amants suivirent les pilotes jusqu'à la cantina de la Résistance. La grande salle aménagée en bar était bondée. Pourtant, ils trouvèrent rapidement une grande table où s'installer. La plupart commandèrent des bières, Ben préféra choisir un jus de fruit local que Pava commanda elle-aussi.

« -Jess ne tient pas l'alcool.

-La dernière fois, j'ai finit la soirée à danser sur la table.

-Ca doit vous changer du Premier-Ordre, non ?

-Le carré officier était moins... bruyant. »

Les pilotes rires de la remarque de l'ancien général. Puis, peu à peu, plusieurs discussions s'instaurèrent entre les membres du petit groupe. Les pilotes étaient tous curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les deux amants et ne cessèrent de leur poser des questions sur leur relations, leurs vies au sein du Premier-Ordre et sur ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire désormais qu'ils étaient ici. Encouragé par la bonne humeur d'Armitage, Ben se dérida peu à peu et répondit volontiers à de nombreuses questions, parfois même embarrassantes.

Une heure après leur arrivée, le commandant Dameron fit son entrée dans la cantina et se dirigea immédiatement vers eux. Son sourire se crispa lorsqu'il remarqua la présence des deux amants. Il demanda rapidement ce qu'ils faisaient là. C'est L'ulo, le plus vieux des pilotes, qui prit la parole pour lui répondre.

« -Jess a émis l'idée que nous devions apprendre à connaître notre nouvelle recrue. Ben et Hux ont accepté de venir ici pour discuter. Rien de bien méchant. Et puis, tu n'es pas venu dans le hangar, aujourd'hui. Tu aurais été là sinon.

-Ouais... génial. » souffla Dameron en s'asseyant au bout de la table.

« -Bref, puisque Poe est enfin avec nous et qu'on à l'escadron complet, je pense qu'il est temps d'annoncer au nouveau qu'il existe une tradition au sein des pilotes de la Résistance ! » s'exclama Pava.

« -Une tradition ?

-Rien de bien méchant, hein ? » questionna Armitage.

« -Non. La tradition veut que ce soit nous qui choisissions la couleur de ton chasseur.

-Oh... et du coup, vous avez pensé à quoi ?

-Ah, c'est là que ça devient drôle : tu ne le sauras pas !

-Quand Hux et toi aurez finit de le réparer, on le prendra pour le peindre nous-même. Tu n'auras pas le droit de venir dans le hangar jusqu'à ce que la peinture soit parfaitement sèche. »

La soirée continua tranquillement. Après plusieurs tournées, quelques uns des pilotes improvisèrent une piste de danse près de leur table. Légèrement saoul, Armitage suivit Pava puis appela son compagnon. Ben fit la grimace avant de hocher négativement la tête, il ne savait pas danser.

« -Allez, on n'a jamais dansé ensemble !

-Ben ! Allez ! Lève toi et sois un homme ! » s'exclama Pava en se déhanchant.

Ben soupira alors que L'ulo lui donnait une tape amicale pour l'encourager. Le grand brun se tourna alors vers lui et plaida sa maladresse sur une piste de danse. Le pilote Duros rit avant de lui rappeler qu'il devait essayer de s'intégrer à sa nouvelle équipe.

« -Nous ne sommes pas Snoke ni vos chevaliers de Ren, ici on se fait des amis, on décompresse en buvant et en dansant. Et je suis sûr que ça plaira à votre compagnon. Essayez au moins.

-Okay, okay : » Ben capitula et rejoignit Armitage.

L'ancien officier rit en le voyant tendu au milieu des autres danseurs. Ben était franchement mal à l'aise et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Armitage lui sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui et de coller son bassin au sien. Ben se crispa légèrement mais se détendit rapidement lorsqu'Armitage l'enlaça puis l'embrassa. Le baiser devient rapidement langoureux alors que le corps d'Armitage se frottait lentement à celui de Ben.

Assis seul à la table, Dameron enchaînait les verres. Les autres pilotes s'étaient d'abord étonnés de ne pas le voir sur la piste, lui qui était le meilleur danseur. Puis ils l'avaient laissé dans son coin en voyant qu'il avait décidé de rester dans son coin et de se saouler.

En réalité, il n'arrivait pas à détacher sin regard des deux anciens membres du Premier-Ordre. Les deux amants se déhancher sensuellement et s'embrasser sans se soucier de ceux qui les entouraient. Poe ne comptait plus les verres d'alcool qu'il accumulait en face de lui...

La cantina se vida lentement vers une heure du matin, les membres de l'escadron Black se dire au revoir puis se séparèrent. Pava fut la dernière présente à la cantina. Armitage et Ben allaient partir quand ils s'en rendirent compte. Elle leur expliqua que Dameron était ivre mort et qu'elle devait le ramener à sa chambre.

« -Le truc, c'est que je suis encore plus petite que lui... c'est un véritable poids mort.

-Je vais t'aider à le ramener, Armi est un peu trop éméché aussi.

-Non, moi ça va.

-Armi, rentre, je fais aussi vite que je peux. »

Le roux l'embrassa alors puis s'en alla. Ben soupira avant de rejoindre la table. Il tenta d'être le plus délicat possible en soulevant le pilote ivre. Ce dernier grogna avant de reprendre quelque peu connaissance. Il rit bêtement en sentant le fils du général Organa le prendre dans ses bras. Pava le maudit intérieurement avant de guider Ben à travers la base. En tant qu'officier, le commandant Dameron vivait dans un baraquement assez éloigner des sous-sols où se trouvait la chambre que Ben partageait avec Armitage.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Pava s'arrêta devant un baraquement en bois. Elle expliqua que Dameron vivait dans la chambre numéro six et que sa propre chambre se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans le baraquement des femmes. Ben lui dit alors qu'il allait s'occupait de mettre le pilote au lit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. La jeune femme lui sourit puis disparut derrière un bâtiment.

Ben trouva rapidement la chambre et utilisa la force pour ouvrir la porte. L'endroit était deux fois plus grand que sa propre chambre mais tout y était en désordre. Le pilote remua alors dans ses bras. Ben vit alors qu'il était pleinement réveillé malgré la présence encore forte de l'alcool dans son sang. Il le déposa alors au sol, tout en continuant de le maintenir debout. Ben le guida lentement jusqu'au lit puis lui demanda de se tenir tranquillement le temps qu'il l'aide à se déshabiller. Il entendit alors le pilote glousser mais ce dernier resta parfaitement immobile quand il lui enleva sa veste en cuir.

Ben posa rapidement la veste sur une chaise non loin et retourna auprès du pilote. Ce dernier eut alors un geste fou, qui surpris tellement l'ancien jedi qu'il en resta un moment complètement paralysé. Il l'embrassait. Pas un simple baiser insignifiant, rapide et froid. Non, un baiser fougueux. Malgré l'alcool, Ben pouvait sentir également le goût sucré des lèvres du pilote. Complètement incrédule, il se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit la langue du pilote effleurée ses lèvres.

Il se laissa tomber en avant lorsque les mains du pilote le tirèrent. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le lit. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Ben sentit les jambes du pilote entouraient son bassin. Et puis soudain, le corps du petit brun devint mou. Ben se redressa alors et constata que le pilote s'était endormi. Ben se releva alors rapidement et retourna le plus vite possible dans sa propre chambre.

Armitage l'attendait dans leur lit, ses cheveux étaient encore humide suite à une douche qu'il avait du prendre pendant son absence. Ben le trouva sublime et se jeta sur le matelas pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. Armitage en fut agréablement surpris mais le repoussa doucement pour lui demander quelle était la cause de ce baiser incroyable. Il vit alors son amant se passait une main hésitante dans sa crinière noire puis s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu du lit.

« -Je dois t'en parler...

-Quoi donc ?

-Dameron m'a embrassé. Il était complètement ivre mais je l'ai laissé faire.

-Et ?

-Je suis désolé, Armitage. C'est toi que j'aime. Il m'a tellement pris de cours. Je l'ai surpris hier soir dans le hangar et je lui ai dit d'assumer mais de là à ce qu'il me saute dessus... crois-moi, c'est toi mon seul amour. » lui déclara Ben.

Armitage eut alors un fou rire. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une telle rapidité de la part du pilote. L'ancien officier prit les mains de son compagnon et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de ce dernier.

« -Ben. C'est moi qui ai commencé ce drôle de jeu entre nous trois. J'ai tenté le pilote et tu as joué aussi. Crois-moi, Dameron a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air et nous, nous sommes sa tentation.

-Donc tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir embrassé ?

-Chéri, dois-je te rappeler que mon fantasme est de m'envoyer en l'air avec deux gars, d'avoir deux amants à la fois. Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de la polygamie de mon père ? Enfin de sa manière bien à lui d'avoir plusieurs concubines et ma mère comme épouse.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle.

-Je le gardais pour moi, parce que je ne savais pas si tu pouvais désirer un autre que moi. Mais j'ai baigné là dedans depuis mon enfance. Tu désires ce pilote, non ? Et je le désire aussi.

-Si ma mère le découvre, tu te feras étriper.

-Tu ne dis pas non à mon plan ? » remarqua Armitage.

« -Ton plan est démoniaque mais si ça implique Dameron nu ici... ça me demande une certaine réflexion.

-Oui... nu. Totalement à notre merci. Nous suppliant de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de le prendre... » chuchota Armitage alors que Ben se rapprochait de lui.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement puis roulèrent sur le matelas. Ben prit le dessus sur Armitage mais celui-ci se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amant glisser sur ses cuisses. Les lèvres de Ben se posèrent doucement sur son cou dans une pluie de baisers. Armitage se tortilla lentement avant d'être immobilisé par son amant. Ben lui dit alors de ne pas bouger et de se laisser faire. Le roux hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Ben lui souleva soudain le bassin pour le mettre dans une meilleure position. Armitage trembla ensuite de désir en le voyant humidifier le creux de sa main avec sa salive. Le grand brun se masturba un instant avant de plonger dans l'intimité chaude et étroite du roux.

Armitage se cambra en le sentant venir en lui. Il essaya de l'enlacer mais Ben lui plaqua les bras sur le matelas, en s'appuyant sur ses poignets. Les deux amants échangèrent alors un long regard alors que Ben commençait de lents vas et viens en lui. L'ancien apprenti de Snoke savait à quel point son amant appréciait sa façon de le prendre avec autant de douceur, ce qui contrastait toujours avec le personnage qu'il avait mis dix ans à construire.

L'ancien officier impérialiste cria de plaisir en sentant le sexe dur de son amant frapper sa prostate et déverser un liquide chaud en lui. Le souffle court, il s'étira d'une manière assez féline alors que Ben se retirer pour venir l'embrasser. Puis il descendit lentement sur son torse pour embrasser ses deux pectoraux. Il embrassa de la même manière son ventre musclé. Il arriva ensuite devant le pubis roux et le sexe encore excité de son amant, qu'il avala d'une traite. Armitage se cambra une nouvelle fois alors que Ben semblait vouloir l'aspirer entièrement.

Armitage eu brusquement un violent orgasme qui le cloua littéralement au lit. Ben vint alors s'allonger à ses côtés, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Épuisé, Armitage le laissa recouvrir leurs corps de la couverture et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Ben lui embrassa la clavicule. Il sourit simplement en entendant la voix fatiguée de son amant lui dire : « tu sais que je t'aime », avant de s'endormir lentement.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

Ben et Armitage mirent encore une demi-journée avant d'officialiser la fin des réparations du vieux X-Wing. Le moteur entièrement refait à neuf, l'ancien officier promit aux autres pilotes que son amant serait le plus rapide de l'escadron. Aucuns d'eux ne le contredit alors que Pava se faufilait hors du groupe. Elle revient plusieurs minutes après, accompagnée d'un petit droïde rouge. La femme pilote présenta ce dernier à Ben en lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un droïde astromech de 6ème génération qui n'avait plus de pilote depuis quelques mois.

« -Il s'appelle R6. On a pensé qu'il serait un bon co-pilote pour toi.

-J'en prendrais soin. Bonjour R6. »

Le petit droïde bipa timidement avant de s'avancer vers Ben qui posa une main sur le sommet de sa tête métallique. R6 bippa alors plus joyeusement, ce qui fit sourire la plupart des pilotes présents autour de lui. L'ulo frappa ensuite dans ses mains en déclarant qu'il était temps pour eux de refaire une beauté au chasseur nouvellement réparé. Il chassa alors les deux amants et le petit droïde hors du hangar en leur disant qu'ils viendraient les chercher une fois la peinture sèche.

Le couple décida alors de visiter un peu plus la base de la Résistance, en compagnie du droïde. Tous deux savaient que la planète avait autrefois été le théâtre de la guerre contre l'Empire et ils étaient curieux de retrouver des traces de cette époque. R6 les guida alors dans la zone la plus ancienne de la base. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de promenade, ils arrivèrent enfin devant des ruines.

« -Je ne suis plus trop câlé dans l'Histoire de la Résistance, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Ben ?

-Oui, Mère m'en parlé souvent. Quand la base de l'Alliance fut détruite sur Hoth, ils durent s'enfuir et tombèrent sur Arbra. Les militaires de l'Alliance la surnommèrent "le Salut" puisqu'elle était apparue au moment où l'organisation clandestine était dans une situation précaire.

-Si je me souviens bien, cette planète est peuplé par de petites créatures qui se nourrissent d'énergie.

-Les Hoojibs, des mammifères blancs. Durant la guerre, leur chef et ma mère ont conclu un accord avec les principaux leaders galactiques de l'époque pour ne pas favoriser l'implantation de grandes colonies à sa surface. Les seules installations qui furent établis en orbite d'Arbra ou sur d'autres planètes de son système sont à ce jour quelques mines, un petit chantier naval de réparation, et un dépôt de carburant pour les vaisseaux de passage. Et maintenant cette base.

-Vraiment, si on m'avait dit qu'on finirait ici.

-Tu pensais te réfugier où ? Sur Arkanis ?

-Non. Depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère vit sur une petite planète agricole. Aucun intérêt pour le Premier-Ordre.

-Je t'imagine à quatre pattes dans un potager. » chuchota Ben en se collant contre le dos d'Armitage pour l'enlacer. Le rouquin rit doucement en les imaginant cultiver la terre :

« -On souffrirait de la famine...

-Ouais.

-Finalement, la Résistance est un bon plan : ta mère ne nous laisserait jamais mourir de faim.

-Frigga non plus, mais elle aurait tout fait pour que tu ais un mioche. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qu'elle reproche à notre relation, on en aura jamais.

-On pourrait adopter ?

-Je ne sais pas si je serais un bon père.

-A cause de ton contrebandier paternel ? Crois-moi, tu lui trouvais peut-être des défauts mais il était un ange comparé au mien. Han Solo ne t'a jamais battu avec sa ceinture, il n'a jamais laissé mourir ta sœur et il n'a jamais posé les mains sur une autre femme que ta mère.

-Je capitule, ton paternel était le pire de la galaxie. » souffla Ben avant de lui embrasser le cou.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant d'entendre des bruits de pas sur les anciens pavés. R6 bipa poliment alors que le général Organa s'approchait d'eux. Elle les salua avant de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans les ruines de l'Alliance. Ben lui répondit avec franchise qu'ils discutaient de leurs pères.

« -On m'a dit que Brendol Hux n'était pas un homme facile.

-Ben vient d'avouer qu'il était le pire paternel de toute la galaxie.

-Je veux bien le croire. Je me demandais si cela vous plairait de déjeuner avec moi. Nous pourrions discuter de votre adaptation sur Arbra.

-Bien sûr, ce serait un plaisir, général. » répondit Armitage.

Ben lui envoya un regard de reproche mais ils la suivirent jusqu'à ses quartiers. Les droïdes finissaient de dresser la table pour trois personnes. Leia Organa s'installa au bout de la table alors que les deux amants prirent place devant les deux assiettes à côté d'elle. La mère de Ben entama ensuite la conversation, alors que l'entrée était servi par C3PO. Elle leur avoua sa satisfaction d'entendre la plupart des pilotes et techniciens de l'escadron Black louer les réparations du X-Wing.

« -Je suis également soulagé de savoir que les autres pilotes ont accepté ta présence parmi eux, Ben.

-Tout ça, je le dois à Armitage. Il est bien plus diplomate que moi et sait se faire des amis.

-Je t'ai juste donner un petit coup de pouce. Tu as fait le reste.

-L'enthousiasme et la gentillesse de Pava y est aussi pour quelque chose. Mais je m'inquiète vraiment de la peinture qu'ils ont choisit.

-Tant qu'il est pas rose ! Quoique ça irait bien avec tes yeux. » plaisanta Armitage, faisant sourire sa belle-mère.

« -Et vous, Armitage ? Comment vous sentez-vous ici ?

-Bien. J'avoue que ne plus suivre le protocole et pouvoir agir comme je l'entends me fait du bien.

-Parfait. » acquiesça le général alors que le droïde de protocole amenait le plat principal. « Je voulais aussi aborder un sujet avec vous deux. Nous avons fait des recherches sur la famille dont tu m'as parlé, Ben. Une seule femme faisait partie des apprentis de ton grand-père. Elle s'appelait Shira Elan Colla Brie, plus connue sous le pseudonyme Lumiya.

-Qu'as-tu appris sur elle ?

-Selon les archives, elle a été élevé au sein du palais impérial et endoctrinée depuis son plus jeune âge. La République pensait qu'elle a subit des modifications génétiques, comme il était d'usage pour les petits protégés de l'Empereur. En grandissant, elle est devenue une véritable machine à tuer, un agent double et un assassin sous les ordres de Dark Vader. Elle avait un fouet laser et elle fut un véritable problème contre l'Alliance.

-Sait-on ce qu'elle est devenu ? » demanda Armitage.

« -La République trouva quelques traces d'elle sur Arkanis après la mort de l'Empereur mais elle a finit par disparaître totalement, il y a trente cinq ans.

-Arkanis vous dite ? C'est ma planète natale. Pourrais-je voir un hologramme de cette femme ?

-Bien sur. » lui répondit le général Organa en faisant signe à un petit droïde de s'avancer.

Le robot activa alors son système holographique et afficha le portrait de la tueuse sith. Ben vit alors Armitage posait lentement sa fourchette alors que ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'hologramme. L'ancien officier resta silencieux de longues minutes, mémorisant le visage de la femme disparue. Malgré la lumière bleue de l'hologramme, il visualisait très bien ses boucles rousses et son regard entre le bleu et le vert. Car ce visage, il l'avait déjà vu, des années auparavant lorsqu'il était adolescent : c'était le même que celui de sa sœur.

« -Armitage, cette femme vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Si ce que vous dites est vraie, elle a disparut l'année de ma naissance. »

Armitage resta silencieux le reste du repas, laissant la mère et le fils discutaient comme si rien ne c'était passé. Après le repas, ils furent rejoint par le reste de l'escadron Black qui leur annonça que la peinture avait séché plus vite que prévu. Curieux de voir le résultat, Ben les suivit rapidement alors qu'Armitage traînait un peu plus des pieds. De retour dans le hangar, ils découvrirent alors le chasseur de Ben repeint en rouge et en noir. Fière du résultat, Pava se planta devant l'appareil et leur donna quelques explications :

« -On ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ton ancien toi... enfin, de Kylo Ren. Avec ces couleurs, nos prochains adversaires seront qu'ils auront à faire à l'un des plus terribles pilotes de la République.

-Il ressemble un peu à celui de Dameron.

-Non, celui de Poe est noir et orange ! » s'offusqua la pilote.

Toujours un peu à l'écart, Armitage observait la scène avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ben était devenu un membre à part entière de cet escadron. Il était fier de lui. Les yeux bleus de l'ancien officier firent ensuite le tour du hangar. Il aperçut rapidement le commandant Dameron, lui aussi à l'écart des autres. Après un coup d'œil rapide vers eux, Armitage constata qu'ils étaient occupés autour du chasseur et qu'il avait la voie libre pour discuter avec le commandant de l'escadron. Armitage se déplaça discrètement vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le prit par le bras et le tira à l'écart.

« -Mais lâchez-moi, Hux !

-Tenez-vous tranquille, deux minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda Dameron, une fois qu'ils furent dans la réserve.

« -Je sais pour le baiser que vous avez offert à Ben.

-Quoi ? Mais non... » le pilote rougit fortement alors qu'Armitage le toisait de toute sa hauteur. « D'accord... mais j'étais ivre. Croyez-moi, si vous pensez que je veux nuire à votre couple, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. » affirma t-il alors, provoquant un fou rire chez Armitage. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à rien. Écoutez-moi attentivement, je ne vous le dirais pas deux fois : si vous décidez enfin d'assumer vos penchants, sachez que nous serions ravis de partager quelques plaisirs avec vous.

-Je...

-Poe ! Armitage ! » cria la voix aiguë de Pava dans le hangar.

L'ancien impérialiste planta Dameron sur place et retourna dans le hangar. Dameron le suivit peu de temps après. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux près du chasseur, Pava leur demanda leur avis sur la nouvelle couleur du X-Wing. Armitage s'approcha davantage, jusqu'à se tenir près de son amant. Il inspecta rapidement le vaisseau puis déclara qu'il aimait l'alliance du noir et du rouge, ça lui rappelait un peu les symboles sith.

« -Et toi, Poe ?

-Il a l'air d'avoir un caractère agressif. J'aime bien.

-Poe valide ! Victoire pour le peuple ! » s'écria Pava, faisant rire les personnes autour d'elle.

L'escadron Black passa le reste de l'après-midi à parler tactique pour que Ben soit à l'aise lors de leur prochaine sortie.

Le soir venu, ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à la cantina, c'était devenu leur rituel. Lorsque Ben et Armitage rejoignirent leur table, les autres pilotes les trouvèrent bien plus détendu qu'avant. Après une première tournée, les pilotes Karé Kun et Temmin Wexley proposèrent à Ben une partie de billard, seulement s'il promettait de ne pas utiliser la Force pour s'aider. L'ulo les suivit pour arbitrer la partie.

Assis à côté de Pava, Armitage observa de loin les quatre pilotes s'amusaient autour autour du billard puis se tourna vers la pilote, en pleine discussion avec Dameron. Après quelques instants, cette dernière se tourna vers lui et lui demanda de parler un peu de lui.

« -On connaît tous l'histoire de Ben Solo mais pas celle du grand Armitage Hux, le plus mystérieux de tous les officiers du Premier-Ordre.

-Tu sais, mon histoire n'est pas très joyeuse.

-Raconte, j'aime les histoires de famille.

-Bon. Hé bien, je suis le fils illégitime de Brendlon Hux, officier plus impérialiste que l'Empereur. Ma mère, que je n'ai jamais connu, nous a abandonné, moi et ma sœur jumelle. L'épouse de mon père ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant donc elle nous a adopté.

-Attends, replay s'il te plait ! Tu as une sœur jumelle ?

-J'avais. Elle est morte pendant mes études au Lycée Militaire d'Arkanis.

-Je suis navrée. Bon et du coup, toi et Ben ?

-Selon les rapports, vous n'étiez pas amis. » remarqua Dameron.

« -En effet, Kylo Ren était hors de la hiérarchie du Premier-Ordre. Hors de mon autorité mais il était mon égal aux yeux du Suprême Leader. Ça m'agaçait. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point Ben pouvait être agaçant à se croire supérieur. Mais j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour lui. Peut-être que Dameron pourra confirmer, mais lorsque Ben a toute sa panoplie du vilain jedi, il est impressionnant.

-Tu confirmes, Poe ?

-J'avoue qu'il fait froid dans le dos. » affirma Dameron.

« -Et du coup, comment vous en êtes venus à former un couple.

-Il y a deux ans, il est venu me chercher juste avant une tempête de neige. Mais on a du s'abriter dans une caverne. Disons qu'on a eu toute la nuit pour se parler et plus... on pensait que ça n'allait être qu'une nuit voire quelques coups rapides entre deux missions... c'est devenu rapidement bien plus, même si on se cachait. »

Pava l'écoutait attentivement, buvant chacune de ses paroles comme si elle se tenait devant un film holographique à l'eau de rose. Dameron aussi ne perdait pas une miette de son histoire, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant des deux amants. Curieuse de nature, Pava demanda rapidement plus de détails sur leurs méthodes pour garder leur amour secret. Armitage s'amusa à lui racontait toutes les excuses qu'il avait du trouver pour que ses officiers lui lâchent la grappe. Il lui expliqua aussi la loyauté sans faille des chevaliers de Ren que Ben avait utilisé pour faire en sorte que personne ne se balade dans la coursive qui menait à sa chambre, pendant qu'ils étaient ensembles.

En fin de soirée, la cantina se vida comme d'habitude. Fatiguée, Pava souhaita une bonne nuit à Poe et Armitage puis rejoignit L'ulo et Wexley pour aller se coucher. Le commandant de l'escadron Black se servit un nouveau verre. Armitage en profita pour changer de place et se rapprochait de lui. Ben rejoignit alors la table et remarqua immédiatement le comportement de son amant, ce qui lui fit légèrement sourire. Le grand brun comprit son manège et entra dans le jeu de son amant, en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du pilote.

Légèrement alcoolisé, Dameron vit leur manège mais ne dit rien alors que la main pâle du rouquin se posait lentement sur son genoux. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque celle-ci commença à remonter dangereusement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Dameron prit alors une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et leur parler mais les doigts de l'ancien Maître des chevaliers de Ren lui attrapèrent le menton pour lui tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« -Avez-vous réfléchit un peu à la proposition qu'Armitage vous a fait tout à l'heure ?

-Oui.

-Alors vous ne verrez aucune objection à ce que je vous embrasse ? » demanda Ben, en voyant la main de son amant arrivée sur l'entre-jambe du pilote.

Il sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dameron. D'abord timide, le baiser devint rapidement langoureux lorsque la langue du petit brun vint glisser à l'intérieur de la bouche du nouveau pilote, à la recherche de son homologue. Dameron gémit doucement en sentant la main de l'ancien général pressait un peu plus fort son sexe. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il vit les deux amants plonger vers son cou. Ils le léchèrent, le mordirent, l'embrassèrent. Dameron grogna lorsqu'il sentit leurs bouches s'éloigner de son cou.

« -Chut... on va pas pouvoir continuer ici. Il nous faut un endroit un peu plus discret.

-Notre chambre, suivez-nous dans notre chambre. On s'occupera de vous toute la nuit.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda Dameron, désirant que la nuit soit la plus longue possible.

Les deux amants se sourirent puis le tirèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. R6 les suivit discrètement et se mit en veille dans un coin de la chambre. Debout au milieu de la pièce, le petit pilote ne savait plus où donnait de la tête entre les mains expertes du roux qui courraient sur son corps et la bouche avide du brun qui semblait vouloir fusionné avec son visage. Sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, il fut rapidement déshabillé. Ben le poussa lentement vers le lit pour qu'il s'y assoit alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur Armitage qui prenait plaisir à se dévêtir lentement.

Ben s'installa derrière Poe qu'il enlaça avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Le pilote ferma alors les yeux avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il aimerait qu'ils lui fassent. Après quelques secondes, il se recula un peu pour murmurer à l'oreille du brun ce qu'il imaginait. Ben rit en l'écoutant puis le fit basculer sur le dos. Il le domina ensuite de toute sa carrure pour écarter lentement ses cuisses et lancer un regard avide vers Armitage.

« -Il est tout à toi. »

Aveuglé par le corps de Ben, Poe ne vit pas Armitage s'avançait pour venir s'installer à genoux devant lui. Il gémit et se cambra en sentant sa langue glisser entre ses cuisses. Sentir la langue du roux contre l'entrée de son intimité était une sensation très étrange. Entre excitation et indécence. Mais Poe aimait ça. Et surtout, il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête entre la langue tentatrice du rouquin et les doigts agiles du brun qui glissaient entre son pubis, ses testicules et son sexe dur. Allongé à côté de lui, Ben lui embrassa le ventre avant de le prendre en bouche. La réaction de Poe ne tarda pas, il gémit fortement en attrapant les draps du lit. Armitage se redressa alors et remplaça sa langue par son index.

« -C'est bon, hein ? Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que sa langue est divine mais c'est tellement rare qu'il me fasse ça.

-C'est divin, ne vous arrêtez pas, ni vous ni lui.

-Compte sur nous, chéri » susurra Armitage en faisant une légère pression avec son doigts.

Son index entra lentement à l'intérieur du pilote. Il était chaud et étroit. Ça et les réactions très spontanées du pilote confirmaient ce qu'Armitage pensait depuis le début : il n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup d'amants avant eux. Il glissa un second doigt en lui et s'immobilisa un instant pour laisser le temps à Poe de s'habituer. Après quoi, il fit quelques mouvements de vas et viens et de ciseaux. Le pilote haletait sous leurs assauts. De son autre main libre, il poussa lentement l'épaule de Ben pour qu'il cesse sa gâterie. Le grand brun vint alors l'embrassait longuement et avec passion.

Lorsque les deux amants se séparèrent, Poe les fixait avec envie, la bouche entrouverte. Ben et Armitage sourirent puis ce dernier attrapa les hanches frêles du pilote. D'un geste rapide et efficace, il le retourna face contre le matelas, avant de lui dire de se mettre à quatre pattes. Poe obéit et entendit Ben dire discrètement au rouquin d'y aller doucement.

« -Je ne suis pas un sauvage, voyons.

-Dit celui qui aime que je lui sois entièrement soumis. » plaisanta le grand brun en se plaçant devant le pilote.

Poe le laissa lui attraper le menton et l'attirer un peu plus en avant, vers son sexe fièrement dressé. Le pilote se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était assez épais et long. Mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionné et l'attrapa rapidement pour le caresser. Les larges mains de l'ancien padawan se posèrent alors sur sa tête et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à ses boucles noires. Derrière lui, il sentit Armitage se redresser et enlever ses doigts de son intimité. L'instant d'après, il sentit le sexe brûlant du rouquin se frottait à ses fesses puis glisser lentement vers son antre.

Son dos se creusa lorsqu'il le sentit entrer en lui. Armitage avançait lentement, il y allait avec précaution. Il savait que les premiers millimètre étaient les plus douloureux. Il sut ensuite qu'il pouvait aller plus loin lorsqu'il vit le petit pilote prendre le sexe de Ben dans sa bouche et le suçait avec appétit. En face de lui, l'ancien chevalier de Ren semblait apprécier. Il caressait les cheveux bruns de Poe tout en le regardant s'affairait avec avidité sur son sexe. Cette vision excita davantage l'ancien officier qui entama de lents coups de bassins.

Poe fut le premier à jouir. Après avoir sentit le sexe d'Armitage frappait sa prostate, il ne put se retenir. Son corps fut pris de violents tremblements et ses membres cédèrent sous son poids. Allongé ainsi, soumis aux assauts rapides d'Armitage, les sensations que cela lui prodiguait furent encore plus décuplées. Près de lui, Ben se masturbait en observant la scène. Il sentit alors Armitage cessait tout mouvement avant de se pencher sur lui.

« -Où veux-tu qu'on jouisse, Poe ? » lui demanda t-il à l'oreille.

Le pilote se dégagea alors et se retourna. Une fois sur le dos, il tendit ses deux mains en direction des deux amants, à qui il sourit avant de répondre en ouvrant simplement la bouche. Il les entendit alors rire avant de sentir leurs poids bouger sur le matelas. Il ferma alors les yeux et attendit la délivrance des deux hommes. Un premier jet tomba alors sur sa lèvre supérieur alors qu'un second vint directement sur sa langue. C'était à la fois chaud et visqueux. Poe l'avala sans hésiter. Le goût n'était pas si désagréable que dans ses souvenirs.

Ben et Armitage se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le lit. Poe se laissa enlacer par les deux amants durant de longues minutes. Chacun d'eux le couvrait de baisers et de caresses. Mais Poe finit par se frayer un chemin hors du lit. Il entendit alors la voix fatiguée du roux lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Il lui répondit simplement qu'il allait prendre une douche, tout en ramassant ses vêtements.

Poe se retrouva alors complètement nu devant le miroir de la salle d'eau, ses affaires dans la main. Il s'observa un instant avant de dire à son reflet qu'il était fou. Fou d'avoir accepter les avances des deux hommes, fou de les avoir suivi et d'avoir partager ce moment si intense avec eux. Il soupira ensuite avant de se glisser dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit un bien fou. Il ferma alors les yeux pour savourer l'instant présent. Pourtant, il sursauta et cria lorsqu'il sentit deux mains puissantes glisser dans son dos. Il se retourna rapidement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le fils du général Organa.

« -Tu as pris tes comptes nous laisser après ta douche ?

-Je pensais vous laisser votre intimité pour la nuit.

-Reste. Armitage a promis qu'on s'occuperait de toi toute la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être votre jouet, Ren.

-Ben.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, je m'appelle Ben. Et tu ne seras pas notre jouet. Écoute-moi. » lui demanda Ben en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Poe le vit alors tendre la main. Le flacon de gel douche lévita seul et versa dans le creux de sa main un peu de liquide. Un fort parfum d'amande douce se dégagea dans la pièce tandis que Ben frottait ses deux mains pour faire mousser le produit. Le pilote frémit ensuite en sentant ses deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et glisser lentement sur sa peau.

« -C'est un peu particulier mais sur Arkanis, Armitage a prit l'habitude de voir les hommes influents prendre plusieurs femmes et amants. Je crois qu'ils appellent cela de la polygamie. De ça en découle le fantasme d'Armitage, avoir deux amants en même temps et que ces deux là s'entendent bien. En deux ans, je n'ai jamais désiré un autre que lui. Mais voilà qu'on arrive ici et que pour une fois, je joue à son jeu de séduction.

-Hux veut que je devienne son second amant ?

-Armitage et moi, nous souhaitons que tu sois notre amant. Et pourquoi pas, un peu plus.

-C'est une idée complètement folle. » affirma Poe, alors que les mains de Ben se glissaient sur son sexe.

« -Mais ça te plairait, je le sens.

-Je n'en sais rien. Vous êtes les premiers que je rencontre qui assument pleinement votre...

-Tu allais dire déviance ? Nous ne sommes pas déviants. Tu seras pleinement toi si tu acceptes notre offre.

-Si je dis oui, il se passe quoi après ? » demanda Poe alors que les doigts savonneux se frayaient un passage entre ses cuisses.

« -Là, tout de suite après ? Je finis de te laver, je te sèche et je te ramène sur le lit où Armitage appréciera de me voir me glisser en toi.

-J'aimerais vous chevaucher. M'empaler sur vous et contrôler moi-même le rythme.

-D'accord, mais ça donnera des envies à Armitage... pourquoi pas une double...

-Une double ? » s'étonna Poe, ne comprenant pas de quoi le grand brun parlait.

Ben se mit à rire avant de prendre le jet d'eau et de le débarrasser de toute la mousse. Armitage avait eu raison, le pilote n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup d'expériences avant qu'ils ne lui mettent le grappin dessus. Sortis de la douche, ils se séchèrent rapidement puis retournèrent dans la chambre.

La nuit promettait d'être longue mais ils la savoureraient.

 _* Le personnage de Lumiya existe réellement dans l'univers étendu de Star Wars._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

Poe gémit avant d'ouvrir un œil. Son corps subissait les contrecoups des ébats sexuels qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec l'ancien apprenti de Snoke et l'ancien officier.

Après le cours répit qu'il avait eu lorsque Ren... ou plutôt Ben, l'avait lavé, ils avaient remis le couvert. Sous le regard fiévreux de désir du rouquin, le petit brun s'était empalé sur le membre vigoureux du grand brun et l'avait chevauché de longues minutes. Puis l'ancien général avait violemment pris son amant en levrette pendant que Poe laissait ce dernier avalé une nouvelle fois son membre. Ils avaient fait l'amour et refait l'amour jusqu'à ce que Poe s'effondre d'épuisement, sur le torse imberbe du roux, les bras puissant du brun l'enlaçant fermement.

Les bras de Ben étaient encore contre sa peau. Allongé sur sa droite, l'ancien padawan dormait profondément. Mais Poe remarqua immédiatement la place vide laissée par Armitage et le petit filet de lumière provenant de la salle de bain. Aussi délicatement que possible, il s'extirpa alors de l'étreinte du grand brun et se faufila hors des draps. Il ouvrit ensuite lentement la porte de la salle de bain pour ne pas faire de bruit. Blanc comme un linge, l'ingénieur se trouvait assis près des toilettes, prêt à vomir tripes et boyaux.

Poe attrapa alors un gobelet et le rempli d'eau fraîche avant de lui tendre. Les yeux pâles d'Armitage le remercièrent silencieusement alors qu'il s'avançait pour vérifier sa fièvre.

« -Tu n'es pas brûlant... dois-je réveiller Ben ?

-Non, il va s'inquiéter pour rien.

-Est-ce que ça va, Armitage ? Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Ca va, juste des nausées. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est sûrement l'alcool qui m'a rendu malade. Ne dis rien à Ben.

-D'accord. » capitula Poe en reprenant le gobelet vide.

Mais ses doigts lâchèrent brusquement l'objet lorsqu'il sursauta en entendant un cri d'effroi provenir de la chambre. Poe aida Armitage à se relever rapidement puis ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce voisine. Seul dans le grand lit, Ben était en sueur et avait du mal à respirer. Assis, il fixait devant lui comme si Armitage et Poe n'étaient pas présents. Le pilote crut à un mauvais rêve mais l'inquiétude qu'il pu lire sur le visage d'Armitage lui fit comprendre que c'était bien plus que cela.

« -Une vision, va me cherche de l'eau et de quoi l'essuyer. »

Poe hocha silencieusement la tête et repartit dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, Ben semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Près de lui, Armitage le réconfortait en passant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire. Tout comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec le roux, Poe lui tendit le gobelet et l'observa boire le contenu d'une traite. Il lui donna ensuite la petite serviette avant de demander s'il pouvait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

« -Ben a eu une vision. C'est à cause de la Force, mais ça va aller, Snoke a encore du t'envoyer ses ondes négatives.

-Ce n'était pas Snoke. » articula difficilement Ben.

« -Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Une planète avec un grand océan, celui que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de la fille... Anch'To. J'ai vu une jeune femme, vêtue de noir, attaqué mon oncle. Il était gravement blessé. Elle allait le tuer.

-On doit prévenir le général Organa.

-Les visions ne sont jamais sûre.

-Ben, tu as suffisamment hurler pour m'inquiéter. Penses-tu que ta vision était réelle ?

-Assez oui.

-Alors je vais la chercher, restez ici. »

Poe ne laissa pas le temps à Armitage de l'arrêter, il attrapa ses affaires, les enfila le plus rapidement possible et sortit en courant de la pièce. Il fila aussi vite qu'il pu jusqu'aux appartements privés de la femme. Après qu'il ait tambouriné à sa porte, elle finit par lui ouvrir, une robe de chambre sur le dos et ses longs cheveux détachés.

« -Poe, que ce passe t-il ?

-C'est votre fils, il a eu une vision d'Anch'To et de maître Luke. C'est très grave, venez. »

Poe fit le chemin inverse suivi par le général Organa, au pas de course. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre des deux amants, ces derniers s'étaient rhabillés et les attendaient. Ben avait retrouvé des couleurs mais il restait soucieux. Sa mère alla directement s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de lui demander de lui raconter en détails sa vision. Ben raconta alors qu'il avait vu l'océan démonté, la silhouette noire d'une jeune femme s'avançait entre les ruines d'un ancien temple jedi, vers son oncle gravement blessé et sans défense.

« -La jeune femme que tu as vu, c'était Rey ? Tu penses qu'elle peut se retourner contre Luke ?

-Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais votre petite pileuse d'épave a une grande part d'ombre en elle. La Force est puissante en elle mais j'ai senti l'obscurité autour d'elle.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Snoke a un immense pouvoir sur les esprits. Ses paroles ont pu me séduire, elles pourront le faire sur elle aussi. »

Leia soupira. Son fils avait raison : Snoke pouvait certainement entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune Rey et utiliser sa peur de l'abandon et sa peine d'avoir perdu Han. Et après toutes ses années, elle connaissait les pouvoirs des Jedi. Ils devaient agir avant que le pire arrive.

« -Si je t'envoie sur Anch'To, penses-tu être capable de ravaler ta colère contre Luke et les sauver tous les deux ?

-La Force a voulut me prévenir, elle m'a choisie pour cela. J'irais, mais pas seul.

-Il est hors de question que Ben parte sans moi. » surenchérit Armitage.

« -Je les accompagnerais. Je connais Rey, elle pourrait m'écouter.

-Parfait, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous préparer une navette. Faites vos bagages. »

Leia embrassa le front de son fils puis se leva. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner vers les trois jeunes hommes. Elle les observa tour à tour avant de poser son regard plus longuement sur le pilote.

« -Vous venez, Poe ? Vous en profiterez pour m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez avec mon fils et son compagnon à une heure aussi tardive. »

Poe sentit le rouge lui monter rapidement aux joues. Il bégaya une réponse inaudible avant de suivre sa supérieure. Il fallut trois heures aux techniciens pour préparer un vaisseau. Poe retrouva les deux amants près de la rampe d'accès. Tous trois étaient surpris de ne pas voir le général Organa leur souhaiter bonne chance. Armitage haussa les épaules et fut le premier à se rendre à l'intérieur de la navette. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur que Ben sentit la présence de sa mère se rapprocher. Il tourna la tête et la vit alors s'avancer, en compagnie de l'ancien stromtrooper, un sac sur l'épaule. Le visage de Poe s'illumina brusquement et Ben sentit une pointe de jalousie le prendre.

Le général Organa leur expliqua rapidement que Finn allait mieux et avait demandé à les accompagner. Rey avait confiance en lui et il pouvait les aider. Ben grogna en voyant le pilote de la Résistance tirait le trooper à l'intérieur. Mais son attention fut rapidement captivée par un objet métallique que sa mère lui tendit. Un sabre laser.

« -C'est un vieil objet mais il a beaucoup de valeur.

-A qui était-il ?

-Un maître jedi nommé Qui-Gon Jinn.

-Le maître du vieux Ben. Je ne peux...

-Si. Il a sauvé ton grand-père, il était prêt à tout pour lui. Prouve que tu es de retour vers la Lumière, Ben. Rends lui hommage. C'est sûrement la seule arme qui puisse arrêter la catastrophe que tu as vu. » Leia lui tendit d'avantage le sabre, qu'il finit par prendre délicatement. Il frissonna alors en sentant la Force l'effleurer.

« -Merci.

-Sauve les. »

Ben sourit puis l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau. Armitage et Poe s'étaient assis aux commandes, le trooper se tenait un peu plus en retrait. À l'extérieur, sa mère observait le vaisseau se mettre en route. La navette décolla rapidement sous les commandes de Poe, qui une fois hors de vue de la base, se tourna vers les deux amants.

« -Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Si on veut sauver Rey et Luke, tu dois être en pleine forme, Ben.

-Tu piloterais tout le trajet ?

-Finn prendra le relais si je fatigue. »

Ben hocha la tête avant de sortir du cockpit, en apercevant déjà la main pâle d'Armitage se posait furtivement sur l'épaule de Poe. Les deux amants partirent vers la salle de repos. Finn les observa s'éloigner puis rejoignit son ami. Il s'assit sur le siège du co-pilote avant de lancer un regard plein de questions vers Poe.

« -Quoi ?

\- « Tu dois être en pleine forme, Ben. » depuis quand tu le tutoie et l'appelle Ben ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Ça tombe bien, on a plusieurs heures heures de vol pour que tu me racontes tout. Quelque chose c'est passé entre vous ?

-Finn... je suis comme eux.

-Comme eux ? Poe, dis-moi les choses clairement, je te prie.

-J'aime les hommes et ils ont compris qu'ils m'attiraient. Pendant quelques jours, il y a eu un certain jeu du chat et de la souris... et puis, ce soir, j'ai décidé de succomber à leurs avances. Nous avons passé une nuit de folie, c'était incroyable... tu dois trouver ça fou.

-Je peux te répondre franchement ? » demanda Finn, avant que Poe acquiesce. « Des rumeurs circulaient sur ces deux là mais personne n'y croyait. Ils étaient sans cœur. Le sexe est une chose, l'amour en est une autre. J'espère que tu te contentera de cette nuit ou de quelques autres mais que tu n'espéras pas plus... ils te brûleront les ailes.

-Armitage est une sorte de polygame...

-Ils sont déjà en couple. Toi, tu es de trop dans l'équation. Tu fait ce que tu veux, tu es adulte. Mais moi, je trouve ta relation avec eux un peu particulière. J'ai peur qu'ils s'amusent avec toi et qu'ils se jouent de tes sentiments. Mais ce sont tes histoires, je me mêlerais pas de tes affaires.

-Merci, Finn. »

Poe actionna ensuite l'hyperespace. Selon les ordinateurs de bord, ils avaient cinq heures de vol avant de rejoindre la planète d'Anch'To. Le pilote bailla un instant. Finn sourit avant de lui dire qu'il devrait lui aussi partir se coucher. Poe refusa par fierté mais Finn lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir. Le pilote rit doucement avant de céder.

L'espace de repos du vaisseau était composé d'un avant poste avec une table et des banettes, puis d'un espace nuit constitué de lits superposés. Ben et Armitage s'étaient allongés dans l'un deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Malgré la pénombre, il sentit leurs regards se posaient sur lui. Alors qu'il se dévêtit, il les vit se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il se sentit devenir une toute petite souris face à deux magnifiques félins affamés. Pourtant, il ronronna lorsqu'il sentit Ben le poussait vers la table alors qu'Armitage s'agenouillait devant eux.

Le grand brun se glissa dans son intimité alors que le rouquin semblait vouloir l'avaler tout cru. Il du s'appuyer d'une main sur la table pour ne pas succomber à ses assauts alors que son autre main tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir.

Ils étaient entrain de méditer lorsqu'il sentit une menace approchait à grand pas. Le maître ouvrit les yeux en soupirant alors que sa jeune padawan frissonnait. Ils les avaient trouvé. Il lui ordonna alors de courir prévenir leur ami wooki, la bataille serait rude. La jeune femme courut hors des ruines, alors qu'une navette faisait son apparition dans le ciel.

La jeune femme leva les yeux, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son arme. Kylo Ren approchait. Elle le sentait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir venger la mort de Han et tous les innocents que StarKiller avaient anéanti.

 _Avez-vous vu la bande-annonce de Star Wars 8 ?_

 _du lourd en perspective pour décembre !_


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou,

désolée du retard ! Je me suis pas mal penché sur mon autre fanfiction en cours et j'ai aussi pas mal de boulot la semaine !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

bisous

 _Chapitre 8_

Poe était aux commandes lorsque leur vaisseau traversa les nuages au-dessus d'Anch'To. L'engin fila à travers les nombreuses îles montagneuses. Au loin, le pilote finit par apercevoir une étrange fumée, trop noire pour être naturelle. Il cria pour alerter le reste de son petit équipage puis lança les moteurs à pleine puissance. Finn et Ben arrivèrent en même temps dans le cockpit. Ils observèrent silencieusement la colonne de fumée. Ben grogna derrière Poe avant de quitter rapidement le poste de pilotage. Le pilote demanda alors à son ami de prendre les commandes. Finn obéit et laissa Poe courir à la suite du grand brun.

Près de la rampe d'accès de la navette, Poe retrouva ses deux amants. Armitage vérifiait silencieusement ses deux pistolets alors que Ben faisait quelques mouvements avec son sabre laser. Poe attrapa son pistolet et vérifia sa charge. Alors que Finn débutait la phase d'atterrissage, ils l'entendirent dans un haut parleur leur annonçait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur l'île. Un vaisseau du Premier-Ordre était stationné un peu plus loin.

« -Comment ont-il su que ton oncle était ici, Ben ?

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, pas de folie. Concentrez vous sur les stromtroopers, je m'occupe de trouver mon oncle et la fille. Snoke a du envoyé des chevaliers de Ren.

-Soit prudent, Ben. » dit doucement Armitage.

Le grand brun sourit avant d'embrasser tendrement son compagnon. Poe détourna les yeux, se sentant de trop. Mais une main fraîche vient lui caresser la joue. Il leva les yeux et vit Ben l'observer, alors qu'Armitage se collait contre son torse. Poe rougit sous les deux paires d'yeux qui l'observaient.

« -Veille sur notre petit résistant, j'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. » dit Ben à Armitage. Celui-ci rit doucement puis s'écarta du corps de son compagnon alors que la rampe d'accès s'ouvrait lentement.

Son sabre activait, Ben fut le premier à sortir du sas. Armitage et Poe le suivirent rapidement. L'arme à la main, le pilote suivit les deux amants. Des tirs fusèrent dans leur direction mais Ben les dévia de quelques coups de sabre et par la Force. Armitage abattit deux troopers. Après plusieurs mètres de courses vers l'ancien temple, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de stromtroopers, deux d'entre eux portaient le corps frêle de la pileuse d'épave, inconsciente.

Ben fondit sur eux et les tua. Poe accourut pour vérifier que la jeune femme allait bien. Armitage l'aida à la soulever et décida de les escorter jusqu'au vaisseau alors que Ben continuait son chemin. Le grand brun était perplexe, confu. Il ne comprenait pas sa vision. La pileuse d'épave était inconsciente mais pourtant, il sentait que son oncle était encore en danger et le Premier-Ordre était toujours dans le coin. Ses pas précipités le menèrent jusqu'au temple.

Ben s'arrêta net en apercevant son oncle en plein combat contre une jeune femme, entièrement vêtue de noir. Utilisant un fouet laser rouge, elle surpassait presque son oncle vieillissant. Devenu lent après tant d'années d'exil et de solitude, Luke Skywalker ne réussit pas à éviter un coup qui l'envoya contre une colonne en pierre et l'assomma. Ben se précipita alors contre l'inconnue. La jeune femme fit volte-face et tendit la main vers lui. Un éclair de Force le frappa de plein fouet. Ben hurla de douleur en tombant au sol.

Paralysé par la douleur, il resta à genoux alors que son ennemie s'avançait vers lui, son fouet prêt à être utilisé. Incapable de se défendre, Ben lui lança un regard de défi mais se détourna lorsqu'il entendit les cris de ses deux amants. La jeune femme, le visage caché par sa grande capuche, sembla hésiter avant de s'enfuir lorsque l'ancien général et le pilote accoururent vers eux.

Poe et Armitage aidèrent Ben à se relever. L'engin du Premier-Ordre décolla et partit sans demander son reste. Ben marcha difficilement alors que ses deux amants aidaient son oncle à sortir du temple. Une fois installés et soignés, le maître jedi et sa padawan demandèrent à Poe et Finn ce qu'ils faisaient sur Anch'To, en compagnie de Kylo Ren et du général Hux. Poe leur expliqua alors que ces derniers avaient fuis le Premier-Ordre et avaient demandé l'asile au général Organa.

« -Finn était toujours dans le coma, c'est Hux qui nous a dit comment le soigner. Ben a intégré mon escadrille de chasseur mais il a eut une vision. Il a vu une jeune femme vous tué, maître. Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait de Rey...

-Je suis confus. C'est la première fois que je vois cette femme... » souffla Ben.

« -Tu n'avais pas réellement tord, Ben. » lui répondit alors Luke Skywalker. « Rey est spéciale et j'ai sentit comme une connexion entre elle et cette sith.

-Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de votre padawan à cause d'une ancienne mission, lorsque j'étais encore votre padawan. Mère a fait des recherches sur une ancienne discipline de Vador, une femme du nom de Lumiya.

-Oui, je me souviens.

-Pardon, mais puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez ? » questionna alors Rey.

« -Lumiya était une apprentie de Dark Vador. Elle a disparut dans la nature lors de la chute de l'Empire. La république avait retrouvé, semble t-il, sa trace et celle de sa fille. Nous devions les retrouvé et les récupérer. Mais elles se sont envolés. » expliqua Luke Skywalker. « Je pense que tu peux être la petite fille que nous devions retrouver et ramener. »

Rey resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Elle rêvait d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa famille et pourquoi pas la retrouver. Mais être la fille d'une ancienne apprentie Sith... c'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait donc un lien avec le Côté Obscur. Un peu comme Kylo Ren. Non, se dit-elle. Ils n'étaient pas semblable même si ce dernier semblait avoir changé de camps, ouvert les yeux sur la monstruosité de son maître... la voix de son propre maître la ramena à la réalité. Elle l'observa, silencieuse.

Maître Luke discutait avec Chewee et Finn. S'ils restaient ici, le Premier-Ordre reviendrait. Ils n'étaient plus en sécurité et devaient donc retourner auprès de Leia. Finn demanda l'autorisation de faire le voyage retour avec eux, sur le Faucon Millénium. Rey ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il ne voulait pas rester avec son ami, le commandant Dameron, et ainsi laisser ce dernier avec Ren et Hux. Mais maître Luke accepta. Les deux anciens du Premier-Ordre et Dameron ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se dirigèrent sans plus tarder vers le petit vaisseau de la Résistance.

Légèrement à la traîne, Armitage laissa Poe et Ben monter en premier dans leur vaisseau. Alors qu'il montait la petite rampe d'accès, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Tout comme Ben, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une femme parmi les apprentis de Snoke. Et le portrait de cette femme sith, Lumiya... elle ressemblait étrangement trop à... non, c'était impossible, se dit-il. Armitage retrouva ses deux amants dans le poste de pilotage. Ben et Poe avaient déjà allumé les moteurs de la navette. Armitage s'installa silencieusement sur le troisième siège du cockpit. Il attendit qu'ils soient dans les airs pour se racler la gorge et ainsi attirer leur attention.

« -Armi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je dois vous parler de quelque chose... je ne sais pas si ça à un rapport mais... le visage de l'apprentie de Vador me rappeler celui de quelqu'un d'autre... je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je pense que ma mère adoptive peut nous aider à en savoir plus.

-Frigga ? Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ? » demanda Ben, surpris.

« -Nous devrions aller la voir.

-Poe, peux-tu envoyé un message à la base et à ma mère ? Dis leur qu'on va faire un petit détour par la Nouvelle Ator.

-D'accord. »

Poe pianota rapidement le message pour la base alors que Ben entrait les coordonnées de la petite planète. Ils entrèrent très vite en hyperespace. Le voyage fut assez rapide, la Nouvelle Ator n'était pas très loin d'Anch'To. Poe découvrit alors une jolie planète agricole, qui lui fit un peu pensé à Naboo. Ben lui expliqua alors que Frigga Hux s'y était réfugiée après la mort de son époux. Depuis, elle vivait dans une riche demeure entourée de champs.

Armitage prit ensuite les commandes et pilota jusqu'à la demeure de sa mère adoptive. Ben n'avait pas mentit, un magnifique manoir se dressait, encerclé par de nombreux champs dont les plants étaient en pleine croissance. Armitage posa lentement le vaisseau près de la grande demeure alors que plusieurs hommes s'avançaient, méfiants. Il fut le premier à sortir de l'appareil. En le voyant, les hommes se détendirent et se permirent de lui lancer de nombreux sourires. Les trois amants furent ensuite escortaient jusqu'à la belle bâtisse. Poe aperçut alors une magnifique femme, aux longs cheveux blonds, attendre sous le perron.

Armitage accéléra le pas en voyant sa mère les attendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'enlaça tendrement, humant son parfum fleuri. Frigga Hux embrassa doucement la joue de son fils puis se tourna lentement vers Ben. Elle l'avait rencontré qu'à une seule occasion, lors d'une soirée réunissant les plus grandes familles des anciens impérialistes.

« -Seigneur Ren ?

-Madame Hux, appelez-moi Ben.

-Que me vaut votre visite ? Le lieutenant à tes ordres, Armi, m'a dit que tu avais disparu du Premier-Ordre...

-Ben et moi étions en danger. Nous nous sommes réfugié auprès de la mère de Ben, le général Organa. » expliqua Armitage. Poe remarqua alors la légère grimace que fit la femme en entendant parler de l'ancienne princesse. « Pourrions nous entrer et discuter de quelque chose.

La femme hocha la tête et les fit entrer. L'intérieur de la demeure était tout ce qu'il y avait de luxueux, de chic et de clinquant. Elle les guidèrent jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent. Frigga demanda à une domestique de leur apporter du thé glacé. Poe ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, il lui semblait être de trop ici, entouré par la mère Hux et ses deux amants. Ben perçut son trouble et posa une main discrète sur sa cuisse. Mais Frigga s'en aperçut et fixa silencieusement Poe. Armitage le remarqua et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Mère, je ne vous ai pas présenté Poe Dameron, commandant et pilote de la Résistance.

-Et ton second amant ?

-Mère...

-Moi qui pensait pouvoir un jour devenir grand-mère. Au moins, tu as bon goût : un jedi et un pilote. » Frigga fit un léger sourire satisfait. La domestique revient avec les bras chargé d'un lourd plateau. Elle servit silencieusement les quatre verres et poussa la carafe avant de disparaître. « Mon si petit garçon devenu un grand homme. Enfin. Trêve de bavardage, tu souhaitais me parler de quelque chose.

-Oui, de quelqu'un plus précisément. Peux-tu me dire si le nom de Lumiya te dit quelque chose. »

Le visage de la femme se ferma presque instantanément. Les trois amants se regardèrent, surpris par sa réaction. Elle but quelques gorgées de thé puis prit la parole.

« -Lumiya... je ne pensais plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Cette garce a qui je dois tout.

-Nous devons en savoir le plus possible sur elle. Sais-tu si elle as eu une fille ? D'une vingtaine d'années ?

-Mon ange, mon tout petit. Tu n'as jamais posé de questions sur ton arrivée dans notre famille... à l'époque, Lumiya a rejoint les derniers officiers fidèles à l'Empire sur Arkanis. Elle était si belle, si charismatique. Une reine entouré d'une armée d'officiers qui voyaient en elle leur dernier espoir impérial. Ton père avait son petit harem, elle le balaya d'un revers de main. Elle était devenue sa seule compagne, me jetant dans son ombre. Ça a durait de nombreux mois et puis, elle disparut sans laisser de traces. Le même jour, deux petits bébés étaient abandonnés sur mon pallier.

-Lumiya... c'est ma...

-Oui. Tu ressemblais à ton père et ton adorable sœur était son portrait craché. Brendol m'a toujours certifié que vous n'avez en rien hérité de votre mère biologique. Je vous ai aimé comme mes deux petits. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ce que je sais sur cette femme ?

-Elle peut avoir un lien avec une jeune fille découverte par la Résistance sur Jakku. Sais-tu où elle pourrait se cacher depuis tout ce temps. »

Frigga hocha lentement la tête puis se leva lentement. Elle marcha silencieusement vers un petit secrétaire et y griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Elle revient vers son fils et lui tendit. Armitage se leva et le lui prit. Frigga en profita pour caresser ses cheveux roux.

« -Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Armi. Sois prudent et reviens moi. Je me sens si seule depuis la mort de ton père.

-Je te promet que dès que toute cette foutue guerre sera terminée, je parlerais à Ben et Poe pour qu'on s'installe ici. »

Frigga rit doucement et embrassa son fils. Armitage décida ensuite de prendre congé. Frigga les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Là, elle attrapa le bras de Ben et l'attira à elle. Le grand brun se laissa faire, légèrement surpris par ce geste affectif. Elle le serra tendrement et lui glissa à l'oreille que sa mère pouvait être fière d'avoir un fils aussi prodigieux que lui. Puis elle se recula avant de se tourner vers Poe.

« -Commandant, veillez sur ces deux là. Ils sont ce qui m'est de plus précieux au monde.

-Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux avec eux.

-Et s'il vous plaît, ramenez les moi un peu plus souvent. »

Poe sourit. Frigga n'était finalement pas si froide que ce qu'elle paraissait.

De retour dans le vaisseau, Poe choisit de prendre les commandes et laissa Armitage et Ben se rendre dans le poste de couchage. Les deux amants avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls après ce que Hux venait de découvrir sur sa famille biologique.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

Poe prit le temps pour le trajet retour vers Arbra. Depuis sa discussion avec sa mère adoptive, Armitage n'avait presque plus dit un mot. Le pilote avait vu la peine dans les yeux du grand brun face à ce mutisme troublant. Mais chacun avait accepté le silence du rouquin et l'avait laissé tranquille. Pourtant le retour à la base signifiait qu'il allait devoir être interrogé. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour Armitage mais il pouvait compter sur son compagnon et son nouvel amant.

Après leur atterrisage sur la base d'Arbra, ils furent immédiatement accueilli par C3-PO qui leur indiqua qu'ils étaient tous les trois attendus par le général Organa et son frère. Ils se dirigèrent alors sans tarder vers le bureau du général. Poe fut le premier à entrer dans la vaste pièce. Ben suivit rapidement, Armitage fermait la marche. Ils furent surpris de voir que les célèbres jumeaux n'étaient pas seuls, le médecin de la base se tenait près d'eux. D'un geste de la main, Leia Organa les invita à s'asseoir. Armitage choisit le siège au centre, se retrouvant entre ces deux amants.

« -Bonjour à tous les trois. Si je vous ai fait venir immédiatement, c'est parce que le temps presse. Armitage, votre mère a t-elle pu vous dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre la situation ?

-Je... elle m'a expliqué les circonstances de ma venue au monde. Je ne sais pas si Lumyia est la mère de votre pilleuse d'épave mais... c'est la mienne.

-Lumiya a eu une liaison avec Brendlon Hux. » précisa Ben, face à sa mère, comme pour soutenir son compagnon. Poe vit ce dernier baisser les yeux, déconcerté par ses propres mots.

« -Si vous êtes bien son fils, vous devriez être sensible à la Force.

-Chaque membre du Premier-Ordre est testé aux midichloriens, mon test était négatif.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda Luke Skywalker. Mais Armitage hocha négativement la tête :

« -Personne ne voit ses propres résultats... et avec toute cette histoire, je commence à me dire que peut-être qu'on... qu'on m'a caché d'autres choses.

-J'ai de quoi faire des tests, si vous acceptez que je vous prélève un peu de sang : nous aurons une réponse dans quelques heures. » intervint le médecin.

Armitage se tourna alors vers Ben. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Le rouquin se détendit légèrement avant d'accepter de faire les tests du médecin. Ce dernier lui fit alors signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Armitage le suivit sans un mot. Il s'assit sur un lit d'auscultation et lui tendit le bras. La piqûre fut assez rapide. Il grimaça à peine sous la douleur. Après un peu de désinfectant et un petit pansement, il sortit de l'infirmerie. Le médecin lui signala simplement de rester dans le coin, les résultats étaient très rapides à obtenir. Ben et Poe l'attendaient à l'entrée.

« -Vous savez, je ne suis pas en sucre. La piqûre ne m'a rien fait.

-Sarcasme armitagien. Ça, Poe, ça veut dire que notre joli cœur angoisse ou qu'il est contrarié.

-Ben... » souffla Armitage. « Je suis désolé... c'est juste que...

-Tout ça te dépasse. Je sais. Et je sais que tu détestes ne pas avoir le contrôle. »

Ben attrapa doucement le bras du rouquin et le tira à lui. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de se reculer. Le médecin venait d'ouvrir la porte menant à l'infirmerie. Elle fit signe à l'ancien officier de revenir la voir. Armitage se mordit les lèvres avant d'embrasser tour à tour ses deux amants et repartir vers l'infirmerie. Il reprit place sur le lit en cuir et attendit que le médecin lui révèle les résultats de ses analyses.

« -Je ne sais pas par où commencer, général.

-Allez droit au but, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps. Que disent les résultats ?

-Beaucoup de chose très étranges. Tout d'abord, votre taux de midichloriens. Vous êtes à treize milles.

-Ca fait beaucoup ?

-Assez pour vous considérer comme sensible à la Force. » répondit le médecin mais Armitage comprit que ce n'était pas là, ce qui le tracassait.

« -Et quoi d'autres ?

-Il y a d'autres anomalies que votre sang révèle. Le plus étrange est la présence d'hormones gonadotrophique chorionique.

-En plus simple ?

-Ce sont des hormones trouvables uniquement dans le sang des femmes enceintes.

-Je ne comprends pas, docteur. » Armitage cligna des yeux. Des hormones de femmes enceintes dans son sang ? C'était impossible ?

« -Je compte quarante unité galactiques dans votre sang. Ce qui est tout bonnement impossible. Le général Organa m'a parlé de mutations génétiques faites sur Lumiya...

-Ca pourrait venir de ça ? Je veux dire, si je suis son fils, j'ai du hérité de ces modifications. Cette anomalie doit découlé de ça...

-Peut-être. Je garde encore quelques échantillons pour comprendre leur origine et voir si cela peut avoir des conséquences sur votre état de santé.

-Vous me tiendrez au courant.

-Vous serez le premier informé de mes avancées. »

Armitage remercia poliment le médecin avant de prendre congé. Il n'y pas le temps de faire deux pas que la porte s'ouvrit. Le général Organa et son frère entrèrent dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par Ben et Poe. Armitage grimaça, il n'aimait pas la manière que le frère et la sœur avaient de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Comme il l'avait pré-sentie, le général Organa demanda les résultats. Armitage ne laissa pas le temps au médecin de répondre, il lui donna lui même l'information :

« -Treize milles.

-Assez pour faire de vous un jedi.

-Désolé, je ne fais pas bouger les objets.

-Peut-être que la Force a attendu pour se manifester en vous, comme la jeune Rey.

-Sûrement. Et heureusement pour nous. Si j'avais eu les mêmes dons que Ben, mon père m'aurait transformé en machine à tuer. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aller me reposer. »

Armitage et ses deux amants retournèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Une fois dans la chambre, le rouquin ôta rapidement sa veste puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Les deux bruns l'entourèrent rapidement. Les bras puissants de Ben l'encerclèrent tendrement alors que Poe avouait qu'il s'était inquiétait pour lui. Armitage embrassa chacun de deux hommes avant de leur dire qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer.

Ben et Poe obtempérèrent alors et le laissèrent se reposer. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils marchèrent un peu avant de se retrouver dans le hangar de leurs X-Wings. Ben s'avança jusqu'à son chasseur et fit courir ses doigts sur la taule peinte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna alors vers Poe et lui fit part de son inquiétude. Armitage se comportait d'une drôle de manière, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

« -Je ne connais pas trop Armitage. Peut-être que tout ça le chamboule trop ?

-Non. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se passe mal pour lui.

-Je...

-Tu sais quelque chose ? » devina Ben. « Dis-moi.

-C'est peut-être rien mais la nuit dernière... je me suis réveillé et je l'ai surpris dans les toilettes. Il vomissait. J'ai voulu te réveiller mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Il disait que c'était l'alcool. »

Ben jura. Mais ça ressemblait parfaitement à Armitage : il ne voulait jamais se montrer faible, même à lui. Il était si fier pour cela. Poe soupira à ses côtés avant de se rapprocher de lui. Il posa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Ben lui lança un sourire franc avant de se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les bras de Poe enroulèrent le cou de Ben. Leurs langues dansèrent fougueusement alors que Ben poussait son amant dans un coin plus discret.

« -De quoi as-tu envie ?

-J'aimerais... » débuta Poe, alors que les lèvres de Ben plongeaient dans son cou. « Baise-moi. Comme Ren l'aurait fait.

-Tu vas être mon jouet.

-S'il te plaît. » lui répondit Poe.

Ben sourit avant de le déshabiller rapidement. Ses gestes n'avaient rien de tendre. Une fois nu, Poe fut poussé contre un meuble, avant d'être retourné. Les mains puissantes de Ben le forcèrent à se plaquer contre le dessus du meuble puis le genoux du brun le força à écarter les jambes. Poe se mordit la lèvre, son sexe durcissait déjà d'impatience. Ben le remarqua.

« -Tu aimes te faire malmener ?

-Tu m'excites. » lui répondit Poe avant de recevoir un claque vive sur la fesse droite.

Il gémit, Ben n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il reçut une autre claque avant de sentir les mains de son amant ne le forcent à se retourner à nouveau et à s'agenouiller. Il vit ensuite Ben ouvrir son pantalon et sortir son sexe imposant. Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche. Poe obéit sans hésiter. Il ouvrit la bouche et se pencha légèrement pour sentir le grand brun posait son sexe sur sa langue. Poe ferma les yeux alors que le pénis de Ben glissait vers l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il ne bougea pas alors que le grand brun allait et venait lentement dans sa bouche.

Après un moment, Ben se retira et le souleva. D'un geste de la main, Poe le vit virer tout les objets l'encombrant sur le dessus. Le commandant de l'escadron Black le sentit ensuite le poser dessus. Allongé sur le dos, Poe laissa Ben lui écarter les cuisses. Il sentit également ses bras être bloqués au-dessus de sa tête, par une force invisible. Sans prévenir, Ben le pénétra profondément. Poe se cambra et criant de douleur. La sensation que lui prodigua la présence de Ben entre son anneau de chaire était vive. Entre la douleur gênante et le plaisir bienfaisant. Incapable de bouger, Poe se laissa totalement dominé par les assauts de Ben. Ce dernier finit par se libérer à l'intérieur de Poe. Il se recula en se retirant. D'un énième geste de la main, il libéra Poe de son entrave invisible. Le pilote se redressa lentement alors que le jedi se rhabillait.

« -Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser là alors que j'ai pas joui ?

-Tu m'as demandé de faire comme si j'étais encore Kylo Ren. Je prends mais je ne donne pas.

-Enfoiré ! » s'offusqua Poe, ce qui fit sourire Ben.

« -Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Fais quelque chose. »

Le grand brun rit de bon cœur avant de se pencher vers le plus petit et l'embrasser. Poe sentit alors son corps de tendre et un courant électrique parcourir son bas ventre et ses reins. L'instant d'après, son abdomen était parsemé de sa propre semence. Le souffle cours, Poe mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre.

« -J'appelle ça la jouissance de la Force.

-J'adore.

-Allons, rentrons maintenant.

-Je... peut-être que je devrais dormir chez moi ce soir. Je veux dire... Armitage a besoin de toi. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver, d'avoir un peu d'espace.

-Merci, Poe. D'être là pour nous.

-Non, avec vous, Ben. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi. »

Poe se laissa glisser au sol puis se rhabilla rapidement. Après être sortis du hangar, les deux amants s'embrassèrent puis chacun repartit de son côté. Ben retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Armitage s'était glissé sous les draps et semblait profodément endormi. Ben se déshabilla rapidement et pour ne pas le réveiller, décida de ne pas passer par la case salle de bain. Il se glissa à son tour sous les draps et se câla contre le corps chaud de son compagnon.

« -Tu sens le sexe.

-Armi ?

-Tu étais avec Poe ?

-Oui... il est partit dormir dans sa chambre.

-Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? » répliqua doucement Ben.

« -Tu couches avec lui sans moi...

-Je l'apprécie et physiquement, il m'attire. C'est toi le polygame à la base mais... je m'adaptes à la situation. Nous ne sommes plus deux mais trois. C'est ce que tu voulais.

-L'aimes-tu plus que moi ? » demanda Armitage en se retournant vers Ben.

« -Non. J'ai construit quelque chose avec toi. Je te connais par cœur. Tu es mon univers, Armitage. Un soleil autour duquel je gravite. Poe est... ma Lune. Vous m'êtes tous les deux essentiels mais vous êtes également tous les deux différents l'un de l'autre. Je t'aime de tout mon être, ne l'oublie jamais, Armitage Hux.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ben Solo. Tu es ma famille, tu n'es pas ma planète : tu es ma galaxie. »

Armitage l'embrassa doucement puis se retourna tranquillement.

Coucou,

voilà enfin le chapitre 9. Qu'en pensez-vous ? A vos reviews pour me le dire !

(oui, ceci est du chantage affectif déguisé!)

bisous


	10. Chapter 10

_Erratum : grâce à une review de Ringo, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais fatiguée : j'ai mis le chap 12 au lieu du 10..._

 _du coup, voilà le bon chapitre !_

 _et toujours le résumé des deux idées sur lesquelles je bosse actuellement. A vous de choisir en laissant une review !_

Titre : Ben Solo

Résumé : Snoke est un monstre manipulateur. Rey le comprends le jour où elle l'affronte enfin et découvre que ce qu'elle croyait n'était qu'un mensonge fait pour briser la famille de son maître et du général Organa. Et si Kylo Ren et Ben Solo n'étaient pas la même personne ?

ou

Titre : Prisonniers

Résumé : Poe est condamné à une peine de prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Envoyé sur la planète pénitencière, OZ, il y rencontre alors Kylo Ren, condamné depuis deux ans. Poe, conscient que sa vie est en danger, décide de suivre l'ancien apprenti de Snoke.

 _Chapitre 10_

Le lendemain matin, Armitage et Ben rejoignirent le central opération de la base. Là, le rouquin donna à un opérateur le bout de papier que sa mère lui avait confié. Elle y avait écrit ce qui semblait être des coordonnées. Le résistant les entra dans sa console et lança une recherche dans sa base de données. Après plusieurs longues minutes, l'écran afficha un résultat. Selon les archives, il s'agissait d'une petite planète isolée dans la contrée sauvage de la galaxie.

Rey, Finn et Poe arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme observa silencieusement l'écran et l'image de la petite planète. Armitage lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait sûrement de l'endroit où Lumiya pouvait se cacher. Loin de la République et du Premier-Ordre. La jeune padawan émit alors l'envie de s'y rendre au plus vite. Armitage était d'accord avec elle, ils devaient rapidement mettre au clair toute cette histoire. Ben posa une main sur son épaule alors que son regard vert fixé l'écran de l'opérateur. Derrière eux, Rey discutait avec Finn et Poe.

« -Peut-être que Lumiya pourra me dire que je suis, d'où je viens. Peut-être que je suis sa famille ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je t'imagines mal être la frangine de Hux, Rey. » dit doucement Finn pour ne pas être entendu par tous.

« -Mais peut-être qu'on l'est. Je veux dire, si Lumiya est ma mère alors Hux est mon frère. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille, alors avoir un frère, c'est le rêve. »

Armitage l'entendit et se raidit immédiatement. Ben tenta de le dissuader de répondre à la jeune femme mais le rouquin le foudroya du regard avant de se planter devant la jeune padawan.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, je n'ai qu'une seule famille. Tu n'en fais pas partit et tu n'en feras jamais partit. Tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur pour être ma sœur. » siffla Armitage.

Sa voix était glaciale, tranchante. Sans attendre la réponde de la jeune femme, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, suivit de près par Ben qui tentait de le raisonner. De son côté, Reu était resté figée sur place, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était profondément touché par la méchanceté soudaine du rouquin. Poe ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il sentit pourtant le regard noir de Finn se poser sur lui et le forçait à dire quelque chose. Après tout, c'était son amant qui venait de démonter la jeune padawan.

« -Rey. Armitage peut se montrer cruel parfois... mais faut que tu saches qu'Armitage tient énormément à sa mère adoptive et qu'il avait une sœur. Un jumelle morte quand ils étaient adolescents. Il ne s'en est jamais réellement remis. Il a sûrement cru que tu voulais la remplacer...

-Je ne savais pas pour sa sœur. » affirma doucement Rey en s'essuyant les yeux. « Je suis désolée... mais sinon ! Toi, Kylo et lui ? » changea t-elle rapidement de sujet. Poe lui sourit avant de lui répondre :

« -Kylo préfère qu'on le rappelle par son premier prénom. Et ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on raconte à une jeune femme innocente comme toi.

-Je ne suis pas une jeune femme innocente ! Raconte ! Enfin pas les détails, hein.

-Disons que c'est comme être un enfant à qui ont interdit deux superbes sucreries. Sauf que je suis un gosse gourmand et désobéissant. Je savoure pleinement ces deux sucreries.

-Wouaw... mais tu arrives à les aimer tous les deux sans aucune distinction ? » le questionna Rey.

« -Non. Tu ne peux pas ne pas faire de distinctions, ils sont si différents. Armitage est le leader du couple mais Ben est plus spontané. C'est ce que je préfère chez lui, il ne semble pas réfléchir très longtemps aux conséquences de notre relation à trois. Il vit pour vivre alors qu'Armitage calcule tout. »

Poe cessa de parler de ses deux amants en les voyant revenir dans la pièce, en compagnie de Leia. La femme s'avança jusqu'à centre de la pièce et activa la grande carte intergalactique qu'ils avaient. La planète donnée par Frigga Hux se trouvait à plusieurs jours de vol en hyperespace de la base. Elle indiqua aux personnes présentes qu'elle avait déjà ordonné qu'on prépare le Faucon Millénium pour le voyage.

« -Qui voulez-vous envoyé, général ?

-J'aimerais y envoyé Rey, Finn, Armitage, Ben et vous, Poe. Luke ne peut vous accompagner, il a reprit ses responsabilités auprès de la Résistance.

-Combien de temps aurons-nous pour retrouver la trace de Lumiya ?

-On ne sait pas si elle y est ou si elle y a vraiment mis les pieds. Et la planète est assez lointaine. Je n'aimerais pas que vous partiez plus de dix jours.

-Trois jours aller, trois jours retour. Soit quatre jours tout au plus pour fouiller une planète entière. » fit remarquer Ben.

« -Non, cette planète est peu peuplée. Selon les archives, il n'y a que quatre lieux d'habitation possible. Le reste de l'environnement est trop hostile voire mortel.

-Donc, on y va, Rey et moi ont utilise la Force pour nous diriger et le tour est joué ?

-J'espère. » lui répondit sa mère. « Je crois en vous.

-Je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir...

-Et si on allait voir le Faucon Millénium ? Un voyage comme ça, ça se prépare. » affirma Armitage avant de se tourner vers Poe et Ben. « Il faut s'assurer des stocks de nourriture, de carburant et d'eau. Et les munitions, on ne sait pas sur qui ou quoi on va tomber. J'aimerais tout vérifier, qu'on soit sûr de ne rien oublier...

-Armi, déstresse on va vérifier tout ça. » le coupa Ben, le voyant déjà tout calculer dans son esprit.

Le grand brun lança un regard vers son deuxième amant puis tira le rouquin hors de la pièce. Le reste du groupe les suivit jusqu'au grand hangar où des techniciens s'affairaient déjà autour du Faucon Millénium. Arrivé à proximité de vaisseau, Ben laissa Armitage sous la garde de Poe et de Rey alors qu'il allait vérifier l'état extérieur de l'engin, comme son père le faisait pendant son enfance. Après de longues minutes de vérifications, Ben fut interrompu par Finn. L'ancien stromtrooper semblait anxieux. Ben l'interrogea alors sur son inquiétude.

« -Poe m'envoie... Hux vient d'avoir un petit malaise. »

Ben réagit immédiatement. Il accourut à l'intérieur du Faucon Millénium. Il retrouva ses deux amants dans la grande pièce de vie que son père avait autrefois aménagée. Armitage était assis sur l'une des banquettes alors que Poe lui tendait un verre d'eau. Ben alla s'asseoir à côté du rouquin et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Poe lui expliqua alors qu'il avait vu Armitage titubait avant de s'appuyer contre l'une des caisses de provisions.

« -Armitage, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, c'était juste un petit vertige. La fatigue ou un petit rhume que je couve. Rien de plus.

-Tu dois te ménager, mon ange.

-Non. Je vais sûrement retrouver ma mère, je dois participer à cette mission, de a à z.

-Et que feras-tu lorsqu'on retrouvera ta mère mais que toi, tu seras cloué au lit parce que tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Amour, soit raisonnable pour une fois.

-Ben a raison. Et puis, on vient de charger la dernière caisse. » intervint Rey. « On est prêt à décoller.

-Parfait. Ben va te mettre au lit pendant que Rey et moi, on s'occupe du décollage. Sieste obligatoire pour toi jusqu'à notre arrivée là-bas.

-Et c'est non négociable. » ajouta Ben.

Armitage soupira mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de négocier quoi que ce soit avec eux. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer au moins à lui-même : il était claqué. Escorté par Ben, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'allonger dans un des lits du Faucon Millénium. Sa tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit. Ben resta à ses côtés un long moment avant de rejoindre Poe et Rey dans le cockpit.

Après plusieurs jours de vol, une certaine routine c'était installée à bord du Faucon Millénium. Poe et Rey pilotaient à tour de rôle, Finn s'occupait des machines, Ben veillait sur Armitage et ce dernier dormait. Il ne sortit de sa chambre que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Rey annonçait qu'ils sortaient de l'hyperespace. Tous se regroupèrent derrière son siège de pilotage pour observer la silhouette arrondie et sombre de la planète.

Suite à une rapide discussion, Rey et Ben décidèrent de conduire le vaisseau jusqu'à la principale ville. Considérée comme la capitale, elle hébergeait plus de la moitié de la population de la planète. Ils auraient donc plus de chances de trouver des indices et se renseigner sur l'éventuelle présence de Lumiya ici. Pourtant arrivé au-dessus du spatioport de la ville, une petite alarme clignota dans le cockpite. Après une vérification rapide, Ben comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« -Ça arrivait tout le temps à mon père. Je sais comment réparer ça mais il va me falloir quelques heures. Finn restera avec moi pendant que vous visitez le coin.

-Okay, on se tiendra au courant par Comlink. »

Rey, Poe et Armitage sortirent du Faucon Millénium et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Ben et Finn les observèrent partir puis retournèrent à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Une fois dans la salle des machines, Ben alla directement vers le petit moteur qui dysfonctionnait. Derrière lui, Finn prit la caisse à outils et le suivit. Alors qu'il lui passait les outils nécessaires à la maintenance de l'appareil, Finn décida de lui parlait de sa relation avec Poe.

« -J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous l'avez séduit alors que Hux et vous formez déjà un couple.

-Je ne pense pas que vous comprendrez si je tentais une explication.

-J'ai l'impression que Poe gâche sa vie en restant avec vous deux.

-Poe est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. S'il ne veut plus de nous, nous le laisserons partir. Mais il nous veut.

-Je vous préviens, si vous ou Hux lui fassiez du mal...

-Vous feriez quoi ? Je peux vous brisais en deux en quelques secondes. » se moqua Ben en resserrant un tuyau. « Au lieu de vous occupez de nos vies, vous devriez vous occupez un peu plus de Rey.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Elle est jeune et plutôt jolie. Si vous n'agissez pas rapidement, elle vous passera sous le nez.

-C'est une future jedi.

-Je pense que mon oncle a compris que son ordre et ses fichues règles étaient devenus archaïques. Et j'ai bien vu les regards que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. » finit par dire Ben avant de se reculer de la machine qui semblait ne plus avoir de problèmes.

Arrivés au centre ville, Poe et Armitage montraient aux passants un hologramme de Lumiya pour savoir si quelqu'un connaissait la femme alors que Rey utilisait la Force pour trouver la moindre trace de l'ancienne apprentie Sith. Après une heure, un marchand ambulant finit par leur indiquer qu'il connaissait une femme qui ressemblait à Lumiya. Il leur indiqua un quartier pauvre de la ville, après que Poe lui ai glissé quelques crédits dans sa poche.

Le quartier était l'un des plus pauvres de la capitale. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait du caniveau et de nombreux détritus jonchaient le sol. Le marchant leur avait parlé d'une maison en terre cuite peinte en gris. Ils finirent par la trouver au détour d'une petite place. Tout semblait désert. Armitage décida alors de monter sur le toit de la maison d'en face et d'espionner les allés et venues. Installés et bien cachés sur le toit, ils avaient une vue parfaite de la place et des rues voisines. Ils attendirent toute la journée avant d'apercevoir la silhouette d'une femme se diriger vers la petite maison.

La taille fine, bien cachée sous une longue cape noire, Rey remarqua brièvement une mèche rousse sous la large capuche de la femme. À ses côtés, Armitage resta silencieux et se figea lorsque la femme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle ôta sa capuche une fois arrivée devant la porte de la maison grise. Armitage ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il venait de voir un fantôme. Cette femme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa sœur.

« -Armitage, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... la nuit va tombée...

-On devrait rentrer au Faucon. » trancha Poe. « On sait où elle vit et elle ne nous a pas vu. On reviendra demain matin et on lui parlera à ce moment là. »

Armitage resta silencieux durant le chemin retour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entra dans le vaisseau comme un mort-vivant. Surpris par son comportement, Ben se tourna vers Poe, qui lui expliqua qu'ils avaient aperçut une femme ressemblant à Lumiya. Ben soupira avant de rejoindre son amant dans sa chambre. À peine fut-il entré que Armitage se colla contre lui. Ben l'embrassa tendrement et le réconforta de quelques paroles douces.

« -Elle lui ressemblait tellement, Ben.

-Qui ça, trésor ?

-Selena... ma sœur ressemblait tellement à ma mère. » affirma Armitage. Ben resserra son étreinte, comprenant enfin l'origine de son trouble.

« -Je savais que je n'avais pas choisis le plus beau de la fratrie.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. » ronchonna Armitage contre son cou.

Ben rit doucement avant de laisser courir ses larges mains dans le dos de son compagnon puis de les faire descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Armitage soupira d'aise contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé tous les deux, seuls. Alors, lentement, Ben poussa Armitage contre la cloison avant de le déshabiller en prenant son temps. Les mains du rouquin étaient plus fébriles que les siennes pour défaire ses propres vêtements. Une fois entièrement nu, Ben plongea ses lèvres contre la peau laiteuse de son compagnon et la couvrit de baisser tendres et doux. Sa bouche descendit du torse d'Armitage, passa sur son ventre légèrement ballonné avant de s'arrêter devant son pubis roux.

Ce soir là, Ben prit tout son temps pour faire monter le plaisir de son compagnon. Ses lèvres expertes et sa langue dévergondée jouèrent avec la virilité de son compagnon mais se retirèrent avant qu'il n'atteigne le plaisir ultime. Le grand brun se releva alors et l'entraîna vers la couchette, où il s'allongea avant de tirer Armitage sur lui. Cette nui là, l'ancien général du Premier-Ordre lui fit l'amour tendrement, chose rare, lui qui aimait toujours dominer par la force.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe choisit de laisser Rey et Armitage partirent seuls jusqu'à la petite maison grise. Y aller tous ensembles serait trop dangereux pour eux mais aussi pour le vaisseau. Et puis, cela risquerait de brusquer la femme. Ayant un bon sens de l'orientation, Rey retrouva rapidement son chemin à travers les petites ruelles de la vaste ville. Une fois devant la porte de la maison grise, Armitage prit la tête de leur duo et frappa doucement à la porte. Légèrement en retrait, Rey observa la place déserte. Elle avait soudain un mauvais pré-sentiment.

Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette de la femme se dessina dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de les voir. Son regard émeraude se posa d'abord sur Armitage puis sur Rey, avant de revenir sur le rouquin. L'ancien officier voulut parler mais il fut couper d'un petit geste de la main part la femme.

« -Tu ressembles à ton père, Armitage.

-Je... Voici Rey, de Jakku.

-Je sais qui elle est. Venez, entrez. » les invita la femme avant de leur laisser un passage vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Tout y était bien rangé mais c'était assez facile vu le peu de meubles et d'objets. La femme aux longs cheveux flamboyants les guida jusqu'à une petite table, entourée de quatre chaises.

« -Frigga c'est enfin décidé à te donner les coordonnées de cette planète.

-Oui... enfin, depuis la mort de mon père, c'est moi qui me suis enfin décidé à aller la voir. Elle m'a expliqué les raisons de ma naissance. Pourquoi nous avoir abandonnés, Selena et moi ?

-J'étais une paria, recherchée par la République. Les gens comme moi devaient être supprimés. Tu avais des chances de vivre en sécurité si je te laisser auprès de Frigga. Ton père était riche, influent. Fuir avec moi ne vous aurait rien apporté. Et je savais que Frigga allait vous aimer.

-Que sait-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Rey.

« -J'ai refait ma vie, nouvelle planète, nouveau nom. J'ai épousé un homme charmant, intelligent, gentil. Et tu as vu le jour. » révéla simplement Lumiya. « Mais la République avait engagé des chasseurs de primes, de véritables chien de chasse et des vautours. Et surtout, Luke Skywalker me traquait aussi. Abandonner Armitage et Selena a été terrible pour moi. J'aimais ton père et tu étais mon petit amour. Mais j'ai pensé d'abord à ton avenir et à ta sécurité.

-Donc tu as abandonné ton troisième enfant sur une planète désertique, pour son bien ? » cingla Armitage, prenant bizarrement la défense de Rey. « Frigga nous a soigné, nourri, éduqué. Rey n'a rien eu de tout ça.

-Unkar Plutt devait veillé sur elle. » lui répondit Lumiya, sur la défensive.

« -Plutt ne m'a jamais protéger de quoi que ce soit. J'ai grandit seule, en me débrouillant.

-C'est ce que je comprends... mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes réellement venus jusqu'ici. J'ai sentit la présence d'autres personnes, l'héritier de Vador est ici.

-Ben attends sagement notre retour. » lui indiqua Armitage. « J'aimerais savoir. Quelle était la nature des modifications que l'Empire a fait sur toi ? De quoi avons-nous pu hériter ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai reçu de nombreuses infections, ils m'ont souvent mis sur la table d'opérations. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un jour, je ne souffrais plus. Si ces modifications sont génétiques, alors oui, d'une certaine façon, vous avez tous hériter de quelque chose.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Armitage n'a jamais utilisé la Force et pourquoi elle vient à peine de se réveiller en moi ?

-Non... cela m'étonnes d'ailleurs. » affirma Lumiya, avant de se tourner vers son fils. « As-tu des nouvelles de ta sœur ? Elle pourrait avoir les réponses à ces questions là.

-Selena est morte depuis des années.

-C'est impossible. Un homme est venu ici, il y a des années. Il a demandé mon fouet-laser pour le donner à Selena.

-Un homme ?

-Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Grand, mince, le visage défiguré à cause d'un crâne défoncé.

-Snoke. » devina Armitage.

Lumiya hocha lentement la tête. Mais elle sursauta en entendant des cris provenir du voisinage. Elle se leva brusquement avant d'ordonner à ses deux enfants de fuir. Mais ils refusèrent d'une même voix. Elle leur fit alors signe de la suivre. À l'extérieur, Armitage aperçut des Deathtroopers. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent encore plus. Ces soldats du Premier-Ordre étaient des commandos d'élite, obéissant uniquement à Snoke. Pourtant, il vit du coin de l'œil un officier aboyer des ordres. Armitage grogna en l'entendant ordonner qu'on les attrape, morts ou vifs.

Il voulut accélérer sa course mais une douleur dans son ventre le stoppa net. Ne le sentant plus derrière elle, Rey se retourna et cria en voyant les soldats noirs se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Une ombre passa alors au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme qui les avait attaqué sur Anch'To atterrit près d'Armitage. La rue était désormais bloquée des deux côtés par les troupes du Premier-Ordre. Rey activa rapidement son sabre laser, prête à en découdre. Mais la jedi noire rit doucement avant d'enlever sa capuche. Prêt d'elle, Armitage se figea avant de lancer une série de jurons. Rey ne comprit ce qu'il se passait seulement lorsqu'elle entendit Lumiya prononçait un prénom : Selena. Sa défunte sœur se tenait entre elle et leur frère aîné.

Lumiya poussa un cri de rage et se précipita sur sa fille. Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Un tir précis d'un deathtrooper toucha la femme en pleine tête. Armitage et Rey hurlèrent alors que le corps de Lumiya s'effondrait mollement sur la terre battue. Rey se précipita alors vers sa sœur, prête à abattre son sabre. Mais les réflexes de Selena furent plus rapides. D'un geste vif, elle activa son fouet laser et désarma Rey. Armitage la vit ensuite utiliser la Force pour envoyer valser son corps frêle contre un mur. Selena s'avança alors, prête à achever la jeune padawan.

« -Non ! Selena, non ! Je t'en supplie !

-Quoi ? Tu veux que cette garce de padawan vive ?

-C'est notre sœur ! Pitié, ne lui fais de mal !

-Rejoins moi. Retourne avec moi au Premier-Ordre. Snoke te pardonnera ta faiblesse et nous serons enfin réunis, comme avant. » lui proposa soudain sa sœur, alors que Rey reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

« -A une condition : laisse Rey tranquille. Ne lui fais plus jamais de mal. Et... partons juste d'ici, ne cherche pas les amis de Rey.

-Ca fait plusieurs conditions, mon frère.

-Je te suivrais, S. Je te suivrais sans faire d'histoire si tu me promets de ne jamais plus lui faire de mal.

-Non... Armitage. » tenta Rey, alors que plusieurs Deathtroopers l'entouraient.

L'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre s'avança lentement vers elle, les mains bien en évidence. Arrivé près de Rey, il s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rey se laissa faire, surprise.

« -Ecoute-moi. » lui murmura t-il : « Les Deathtroopers sont basés sur Korriban. C'est là qu'ils m'emmènent. Prends soin de Ben et de Poe. Explique leur que je fais ça pour eux, pour nous. Et va parler au médecin. Il te dira pourquoi je suis malade.

-Assez, Armitage. » le coupa Selena.

Armitage embrassa les cheveux bruns de Rey puis se releva. Escorté par une dizaine de deathtroopers, il resta silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée près du vaisseau du Premier-Ordre. Là, sa sœur lui attrapa le bras et le guida jusqu'à une cellule de détention. Il y entra sans trop faire d'histoire. Le champs de force qui servait de porte se referma derrière lui.

« -Qu'as-tu dit à la fille ?

-Rien qui te concerne. Juste qu'elle dise à Ben que je l'aime.

-Ben... notre très cher Kylo Ren. Il pourrait lui aussi revenir, reprendre sa place.

-Snoke déteste les traites.

-Mais il vous pardonnera, vous venez de lui offrir la chose la plus précieuse de la galaxie.

-Quoi donc ? » demanda Armitage mais sa sœur ne lui répondit pas.

Selena lui lança un sourire mauvais puis tourna des talons. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'Armitage l'appela.

« -Je te croyais morte, S.

-J'aurais pu l'être si le Suprême Leader ne m'aurait pas sauvé. Je devais rester dans l'ombre, pour que tu t'élèves. Mais maintenant, nous sommes enfin réunis. Ensembles, nous serons plus forts.

-Je ne te poserais pas de problème, petite sœur. Tant que nous avons notre accord. Mais jamais, jamais je m'agenouillerais à nouveau devant ce monstre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut de toi. Il t'a déjà remplacé. »

Sur ces paroles, Selena laissa Armitage seul dans sa cellule. Le rouquin soupira en priant que Ben ne fasse pas de bêtises puis il alla s'asseoir sur la couchette rigide. Le temps allait être long.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_

Rey resta de longues minutes seule dans la ruelle puis elle reprit difficilement le chemin du retour. Les yeux embuées de larmes, elle monta la rampe d'accès. Ben devait avoir sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas car il lui tomba immédiatement dessus. Face à la grande silhouette du brun, Rey fondit en larmes. Les bras puissants de Ben l'entourèrent chaleureusement alors qu'il ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé.

« -Ils nous sont tombés dessus. La jedi sur Anch'To, c'était sa sœur. Ma sœur.

-Et Armitage ? Où est-il, Rey ?

-Il est partit avec elle. Elle allait me tuer. Ils ont tué Lumiya. » Rey fut pris de plusieurs hoquets. Poe s'avança alors, voyant Ben défaillir :

« -Rey, s'il te plaît, reprends depuis le début. Que c'est-il passé au juste ? »

La jeune padawan respira un grand coup avant de leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Après de longues minutes, Poe se tourna vers Finn et lui ordonna de faire décoller rapidement le Faucon Millénium. L'ancien stromtrooper réagit immédiatement. Il demanda ensuite à Rey d'aller prendre une douche. La jeune femme obéit docilement et laissa le pilote seul avec son amant. Poe le prit doucement dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Loin des autres regards, Ben se laissa aller et pleura longuement. Poe le couva de milles baisers et de longues caresses réconfortantes. Ben ne réagit pas alors que le vaisseau vibrait en entrant en hyperespace. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il se redressa légèrement. Poe lui essuya les joues et le recoiffa tendrement.

« -Nous devons le retrouver, Poe. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

-Je sais, Ben. Mais nous devons retourner à la base pour les prévenir et récupérer des secours.

-Non, nous devons les suivre. Les poursuivre. Korriban, c'est là qu'ils l'emmènent.

-Rey et toi, vous êtes pas en état de pourchasser ces hommes. Écoute-moi, je ferais tout pour vous réunir mais tu dois me laisser du temps. D'accord ?

-Promets-le moi, jure moi qu'on retrouvera Armi.

-Je te le jure. Je t'aime, Ben. »

Poe l'embrassa tendrement puis l'aida à se relever. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la zone de couchage et le laissa se reposer. Une fois dans le cockipit, il prit les commandes du Faucon. Il poussa les machines à leur maximum, sous le regard inquiet de Finn. Le voyage retour fut ainsi un peu plus rapide.

Une fois à la base, Poe alla directement rendre-compte de la situation au général Organa et à son frère. Ben et Rey étaient toujours chamboulés par l'enlèvement d'Armitage. Le général Organa sembla être touchée par la mort de Lumiya et la disparition d'Armitage. Mais son frère se montra sceptique et pessimiste. Korriban était le chef lieu des Sith depuis des centaines d'années. La planète, quoique hostile, était surprotégée par les forces du Premier-Ordre et les partisans impérialistes.

« -La Résistance ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer ses troupes là-bas. Hux a suivi de son plein gré sa sœur. On subirait de trop grosses pertes.

-Mais Ben... Armitage est son compagnon ! Ils vivent l'un pour l'autre !

-Au point que vous vous êtes fait une place dans leur lit, commandant. » lui répondit le maître jedi.

Poe fulmina. C'était un coup bas. Il tenta de trouver du soutien auprès du général mais cette dernier était plongée dans ses pensées. Poe sortit alors du bureau de cette dernière. Au détour d'un couleur, pris par son excès de colère, il percuta de plein fouet Rey. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'excusa tant bien que mal. La jeune padawan lui lança un petit sourire avant de lui expliquer qu'elle était justement entrain de le chercher.

« -Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit devant Ben.

-Quoi donc ? Est-ce grave ?

-Je ne sais pas... Armitage m'a dit d'aller voir le médecin de la base. Lui seul peut nous dire pourquoi Armitage était malade ces derniers temps.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Ben ?

-Parce que Armitage ne lui a rien dit. Je pense qu'il voulait que ça reste secret mais on doit savoir. Je... est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

-Oui. Oui, je te suis. »

Poe accompagna alors Rey jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, ils patientèrent quelques minutes puis furent amenés jusqu'au bureau du médecin qui avait ausculté Armitage. Rey expliqua rapidement ce que le rouquin lui avait dit avant d'être emmené par les deathtroopers. Le médecin l'écouta attentivement puis il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau.

« -En temps normal, je devrais garder ceci confidentiel. Mais monsieur Hux veut visiblement que vous soyez au courant.

-De quoi souffre t-il ? » questionna Rey.

« -Souffrir n'est pas le mot adéquat, mademoiselle. Cliniquement parlant, je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle. Mais tout indique que monsieur Hux attend un enfant. J'ai vérifié et revérifié ses analyses... il doit être enceint depuis deux petits mois. »

Armitage ne s'était pas trompé. Les deathtroopers l'avaient amené sur Korriban. La planète désertique était un véritable tombeau à ciel ouvert pour les anciens seigneurs Sith. Il savait que Snoke s'en était intéressé mais pas au point d'installer une vaste base militaire. Une fois sortie du vaisseau du Premier-Ordre, il fut escorté jusqu'à un très vieux bâtiment réaménagé. Là, ils l'avaient enfermé dans une chambre assez luxueuse et confortable, sous la bonne garde de plusieurs droïdes. Il en avait sourit. Il s'était plus attendu à un cachot sordide.

Assis sur son lit, Armitage réfléchissait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur se soit fait passé pour morte et est intégrée le Premier-Ordre sans qu'il soit mis au courant. Elle, qui était si gentille et douce, était devenue une véritable tueuse. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la lourde porte s'ouvrir et sa sœur s'avançait vers lui. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire et rouge, elle se comportait comme une reine dans son propre château. Lorsque Armitage aperçut sa présence, elle s'arrêta, à mi chemin entre lui et la porte restée ouverte. Selena s'inclina légèrement alors qu'une deuxième personne entrait dans la pièce.

Armitage se leva précipitamment, son corps se tendit d'angoisse. Snoke s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui. Malgré sa taille, Armitage semblait toujours très petit comparé au Suprême Leader. Les yeux noirs de ce dernier se posèrent sur lui et le sondèrent. L'ancien officier trembla, impuissant.

« -Bon retour parmi nous, général. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, vraiment.

-Tout le déplaisir est pour moi.

-Je sais que c'était votre idée de quitter vos engagements auprès du Premier-Ordre. Mon apprenti n'a fait que suivre l'objet de sa passion.

-Ben et moi avions enfin trouvé le bonheur et la liberté ! » répliqua Armitage.

« -La liberté, si chère à votre mère. Oui, vous êtes bien le fils de Lumiya.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. » rétorqua Armitage.

« -Si Selena a hérité de ses facultés de jedi, vous avez hérité de bien plus essentiel. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas. Vous n'êtes pas comme le commun des mortels, Armitage. Emmenez-le. »

Les droïdes encerclèrent brusquement Armitage et l'attrapèrent sans trop de ménagement. Il tenta de se dégager mais les droïdes le soulevèrent et le portèrent dans une autre salle. Bien moins luxueuse, elle ressemblait plus à une salle d'interrogatoire ou d'opérations. Malgré ses cris et ses tentatives de se libérer, il fut rapidement attaché sur la table centrale. Un droïde médical s'avança alors. Complètement immobilisé, Armitage grogna en le voyant lui cisaillé sa chemise et dévoiler son ventre. Armitage gémit ensuite en sentant un liquide froid être versé sur son estomac et son bas ventre.

Armitage n'était pas dupe. Il savait ce qu'ils étaient entrain de lui faire. Un écran apparut alors près de lui. Sur l'échographie, une petite bulle noire apparut et à l'intérieur, une petite masse grise. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur les joues pâles d'Armitage alors qu'il sentit l'une des mains de Snoke se poser sur lui.

« -Félicitation, Hux. Grâce à vous, la lignée de Dark Vador ne s'éteindra pas. Je prendrais soin de votre enfant...

-Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Snoke partit de la pièce en riant alors que les droïdes libéraient Armitage et le raccompagnaient dans sa prison dorée. Selena les suivit sans un mot et les laissèrent l'installer sur le lit. Armitage se mit rapidement en boule alors que sa sœur s'asseyait près de lui.

« -Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, Armi.

-Je ne laisserais pas mon enfant entre les griffes de ce monstre.

-Snoke m'a sauvé de père. Quand tu es partit, je me suis retrouvée seule. Seule face à la terreur de père. Snoke m'a sauvé et m'a rendu plus forte. Tu es ma famille, Armi. Et ce petit être aussi. Je veillerais sur vous, comme tu veillais autrefois sur moi.

-Snoke te ment et te manipule comme il le faisait avec Ben.

-Tu te trompes sur Snoke. »

Selena lui embrassa le front puis sortit de la pièce. Le bruit de ses talons aiguilles étaient le seul à s'élever dans les vieux couloirs du temple Sith. Elle savait qu'elle inspirait la crainte et que tous s'éloignaient en entendant ses pas sur les dalles ancestrales. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit son maître et le reste des Chevaliers de Ren. Assis sur son trône, Snoke l'observa s'avancer jusqu'à lui et s'installer sur un siège en pierre.

« -Ton frère est trop attaché à son amant.

-Il ne nous causera pas de soucis, j'ai sa parole.

-Je sais. Son attachement au père de son enfant sera notre arme. Nous devons rappeler au fils Solo-Organa qui il est au plus profond de lui. Kylo Ren doit nous revenir. Avec la pilleuse d'épave, de préférence. Ainsi, nous réduirons à jamais la Résistance et la République en cendres.

-Maître, vous avez promis de ne pas faire de mal à mon frère. J'espère que votre plan ne le mettra pas en danger.

-Ma parole est d'or, Selena. Rien n'arrivera à Armitage. »


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13_

Armitage était allongé dans son grand lit. Son dos lui faisait souffrir et il avait l'impression que ses jambes avaient doublé de volume. Mais ce qui l'handicapait le plus était son ventre de plus en plus lourd et rond. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée Korriban. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans cette chambre où seule sa sœur venait lui rendre visite.

Souvent à l'heure du repas, Selena venait elle-même lui apporter son plateau. Elle l'observait manger tout en discutant avec lui. Elle parlait souvent de leur enfance et de ce qu'elle prévoyait pour son futur neveu préféré : des tas d'habits, des jouets par milliers. Mais Armitage n'était pas dupe, sa sœur semblait de plus en plus nerveuse.

Selena ne l'avouait pas mais son frère avait raison à son sujet. Elle était inquiète. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait une mauvaise intuition. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Snoke lui assurait sans cesse qu'il avait mis les meilleurs droïdes médicaux au chevet de son frère mais elle continuait à sentir la mort planait dans cette chambre qui lui servait de prison.

De son côté, Armitage se savait bientôt arrivé à terme de sa grossesse. Il ne laissait rien paraître devant sa sœur et les droïdes mais il craignait pour sa vie et l'avenir de son enfant. Il savait sans qu'on lui ai dit que Snoke viendrait lui prendre son bébé dès sa naissance. Durant les premiers mois de captivité, il avait espérer que Ben et Poe viennent le chercher, bravant tous les dangers. Mais la planète était bien gardée et rien ne s'était produit.

Armitage avait perdu espoir de revoir un jour son compagnon et de lui présenter le petit être qui poussait dans son ventre. Il espérait juste que Rey, sa petite sœur qu'il avait à peine connue, ait pu parler au médecin de la Résistance. Peut-être que grâce à cela, Ben savait que quelque part dans la galaxie sa lignée allait perdurer. Mais parfois, Armitage se disait que Ben l'avait peut-être oublié, trop satisfait dans les bras de Poe. Le pilote lui apportait sûrement ce qu'Armitage n'arrivait pas à lui offrir, cette spontanéité amoureuse qui lui manquait tellement.

Caressant son ventre rond, Armitage lança un regard vers le balcon dont la baie vitrée était ouverte pour laisser passer la légère brise. L'enfant lui donna un léger petit coup. L'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre sourit doucement en reportant son regard vers son ventre.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, ta tante ne laissera jamais Snoke te faire du mal. Nous serons bientôt réunis. »

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, Ben se morfondait dans la base de la Résistance. On lui avait formellement interdit de partir pour Korriban. Il avait crié, menacé, pleuré. Mais les dirigeants de la Résistance étaient resté insensibles. Impossible pour lui de partir au secours de son compagnon. Pourtant, il avait reçu le soutien de Poe et de Rey. Mais les principaux généraux de la résistance étaient restés sourds à sa détresse.

Le plus dur était alors de se coucher tous les soirs dans ce grand lit sans sentir le corps frais du roux contre lui. De fermer les yeux et de ne pas sentir son odeur rassurante. De plonger dans le monde des rêves et de le voir chaque nuit dans une chambre inconnue à la merci de leur ennemi. Chaque nuit, il se réveillait alors en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Puis une main réconfortante de Poe l'attirait à lui. Ben se calmait en sentant les bras du pilote et ses baisers le bercer.

Poe restait le plus souvent silencieux mais il n'en pensait pas moins de cette situation. Il avait vu son amant perdre l'appétit, perdre du poids et devenir presque insomniaque. Il était furieux de voir, impuissant, Ben se laisser mourir à petit feu. Personne ne voulait leur venir en aide. Personne ne voulait se mettre en danger pour un ancien officier du Premier-Ordre, même s'il portait le petit-fils de leur général bien aimée.

Pour changer les idées de Ben et lui faire retrouver le sourire, Poe comptait sur l'espoir. Ensembles, ils avaient aménagé un petit coin pour le futur bébé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le landau, Poe se demandait s'ils verraient un jour ce petit bout de choux innocent. Amoureux du grand brun, il espérait silencieusement que la situation s'arrange et que ce dernier s'apaise.

Assis sur son trône, au cœur du vieux temple de Korriban, Snoke s'impatientait. Le droïde médical venait de lui faire son rapport. L'enfant à naître était à son huitième mois de croissance. Il semblait en parfaite santé mais pas encore disposé à vouloir sortir. Encore un mois, avait dit le droïde. Mais un mois, c'était trop long pour le Suprême Leader. Ses doigts fins tapotèrent lentement sur ses genoux puis il prit sa décision.

« -Amenez votre patient en salle d'opération, je veux que cet enfant naisse aujourd'hui. » ordonna t-il, surprenant les Chevaliers de Ren et Selena, spectateurs impuissants de son règne. « Une césarienne me permettra d'obtenir plus rapidement cet enfant.

Le droïde s'inclina légèrement puis sortit, Selena sur ses talons. Son cœur semblait vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de dissuader le droïde, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Elle vit alors impuissante les machines emmener son frère vers la salle d'opérations. Incapable de se défendre, Armitage cria plusieurs fois son nom, paniqué par ce revirement de situation.

Selena les suivit jusqu'à la salle mais resta à la porte. Le temps lui parut alors très long alors que le silence régnait à la fois dans le couloir et dans la pièce. Après une heure d'opération, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un premier droïde. Selena le reconnu comme était le chirurgien. Puis un second droïde, une machine programmé pour jouer les nourrices, sortit un petit paquet dans les bras. Selena tenta de voir l'enfant mais elle sentit brusquement une douleur dans sa poitrine.

Elle se retourna alors vers les portes restaient ouvertes et vit le corps inerte et ensanglanté de son frère. Les droïdes autour de lui ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à son sort. Consciente que son frère était en danger, elle accourut pour le rejoindre. Elle vit alors son ventre ouvert.

« -Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi le laisser ainsi ? Refermez le !

-Madame, le Suprême Leader a donné ses ordres : sortir l'enfant mais laisser le porteur mourir. »

Selena eut alors un hoquet d'horreur. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et marcha droit vers le droïde, qu'elle attrapa brusquement.

« -Vous allez soigner mon frère !

-Mais madame...

-C'est un Hux ! Un Hux ne meurt pas de cette façon ! Soignez-le ! » hurla t-elle.

Sentant sa soudaine fureur, les droïdes s'activèrent alors et se rapprochèrent du corps inerte d'Armitage. Selena les observa un instant puis tourna des talons. Elle était furieuse. Le bruit de ses talons résonnèrent dangereusement dans les couloirs du temple sith.

Le soleil de Korriban se couchait lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à chacun des Chevaliers de Ren. Les soldats masqués se tenaient en arc de cercle devant l'entrée d'un tombeau antique. Non loin de là, une navette civile et médicalisée attendait leurs ordres pour décoller. Les yeux verts de Selena se posa sur chaque chevaliers puis sur le petit vaisseau.

Elle s'en approcha silencieusement avant de monter à son bord. Ses ordres avaient été suivi à la lettre. Un caisson de bacta avait été sanglé dans la soute. À l'intérieur, Armitage semblait dormir paisiblement. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'opération, les droïdes avaient réussis à le maintenir en vie mais dans un coma artificiel. Selena caressa doucement la vitre du caisson.

« -Je suis désolée, Armi. J'aurais du prévoir que Snoke allait me... nous trahir. Mais je te vengerais et je retrouverais ton petit. Je te le promet. »

Elle embrassa la vitre puis fit signe aux droïdes qu'ils pouvaient commencer à faire chauffer les machines. Juste avant de quitter le vaisseau, elle déposa sur le caisson une boîte en métal et une lettre qu'elle avait écrit un peu plus tôt. Puis elle rejoignit les Chevaliers de Ren devant le tombeau. Ils observèrent la navette décoller rapidement et filer dans le ciel. Une fois le vaisseau éloigné, Selena et les soldats entrèrent dans le tombeau.

La femme utilisa ses pouvoirs pour éloigner les monstres qui y avaient élus domicile et les pièges installés. Arrivée au cœur de ce tombeau, dans une grande salle taillée à même la roche, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'autel et le sarcophage où un seigneur Sith reposait depuis des millénaires. Elle s'agenouilla, imitée silencieusement par les Chevaliers de Ren. Selena laissa alors sa Force se propager autour d'elle puis dans tout l'édifice. Sa peine et sa fureur mélangée accentua son pouvoir et son appel.

Après de longues minutes, ils sentirent une présence près d'eux. Une silhouette transparente se matérialisa devant Selena, à à peine un mètre d'elle.

« -Qui ose réveillé l'Empereur Sith Tenebrae ?

-Je suis Selena Hux, dernière inquisitrice Sith, votre excellence. Je fais appelle à vous pour assouvir ma soif de vengeance. Votre noirceur n'a d'égale que votre Force.

-Que veux-tu de moi, toi qui est la dernière de notre peuple ?

-Je veux tuer et me venger. Aidez-moi à massacrer des centaines de vies, à réveiller les plus noirs pouvoirs du Côté Obscur. »


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14_

Assis derrière son écran, l'opérateur de la tour de contrôle de la Résistance bailla. La journée s'annonçait calme. Pourtant, un signal lumineux s'alluma sur sa console. Il l'observa puis reporta son regard sur son écran. Quelque chose approchait. Il appuya alors sur l'alarme avant d'apercevoir une navette civile traverser un nuage, droit dans leur direction. Sur le tarmac, les pilotes étaient en ébullition. Plusieurs chasseurs prirent rapidement leur envol pour aller à la rencontre du vaisseau inconnu.

Après investigation, ils envoyèrent un message étonnant à la tour de contrôle et au central opérations, où se trouvait le général Organa. Le vaisseau venait de Korriban et n'avait à son bord qu'un pilote droïde, deux autres droïdes infirmiers ainsi qu'un caisson de survie rempli de bacta. Intriguée, Leia ordonna qu'on escorte la navette jusqu'à un hangar sécurisée.

Une fois posée à l'intérieur, la navette fut analysée par plusieurs droïdes sondes. Autour d'elle, de nombreux résistants armées se réunirent. Leia allait donner l'ordre d'ouvrir par la force la rampe d'accès mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son fils. Tous furent surpris par sa présence. Ben, amaigri et pâle, s'avança sans un mot jusqu'à la navette. Poe l'avait suivi, inquiet de le voir sortir brusquement de son antre.

Ben n'avait rien dit mais il avait sentit soudainement la présence d'Armitage. La Force l'avait attiré jusqu'à cette navette, comme la lumière attirait les insectes nocturnes. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la rampe d'accès. Les droïdes à l'intérieur ne bougèrent pas à son approche. Ben avança jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le caisson à bacta. Il se figea un moment avant de s'approcher d'avantage. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte du rouquin flottait dans le liquide. Il comprit alors que quelque chose de grave c'était déroulé. Snoke avait dû récupéré leur enfant.

Rey monta quelques secondes plus tard dans le vaisseau, suivi de son maître et de Leia. Elle marcha jusqu'à Ben et posa sa joue contre son bras puissant. Armitage semblait si paisible dans son caisson. Face à la situation, les deux jumeaux ne purent qu'avouer leur erreur de jugement.

« -Nous sommes désolés, Ben. Nous ne pensions pas que Snoke mettrait en danger sa vie...

-Vous ne pensiez pas tout court. Personne n'est à l'abri face à Snoke. Il a mon enfant. Je vous préviens, je ferais tout pour le récupérer. Avec ou sans votre aide. » siffla durement Ben.

Rey remarqua alors la boite et la lettre laissées sur le caisson de bacta. Elle tira lentement la manche du grand brun et lui montra les deux objets d'un signe de tête. Silencieusement, Ben prit d'abord la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une écriture faite de sang : « à deux nous irons, toujours, pour finir ce qu'il a commencé ». Surpris, il ouvrit ensuite la boîte pour découvrir son ancien sabre et le casque calciné de son grand-père. Rey l'interrogea sur la signification de tout ceci.

« -Lorsque j'étais Kylo Ren, je voulais finir ce que mon grand-père avait commencé.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas. On parle de Vador, là ?

-Vador était avant tout Anakin, l'enfant élu, celui qui devait rétablir l'équilibre de la Force. Je pense que c'est Selena qui m'envoie tout ça. Elle veut que je reprenne les armes mais que je dirige ma colère contre Snoke.

-Alors ça veux dire que Selena est finalement dans notre camp ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un camp... juste qu'elle veut venger Armitage. »

Leia ordonna finalement le transfert du rouquin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les médecins de la Résistance l'examinèrent et conclurent qu'il avait été mis dans un coma artificiel pour l'aider à cicatriser et à empêcher son corps de trop souffrir. Il avait une chance de survivre mais sa guérison pouvait être très longue. Rey resta au chevet de son frère alors que Ben décida de retourner dans sa chambre, avec la boîte et la lettre de Selena.

La nuit tombait sur la base lorsque Poe se décida à sortir de son silence. Il était inquiet par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Inquiet de l'état de santé d'Armitage mais aussi inquiet par la soif de vengeance que cela pouvait engendrer chez son amant. Assis sur le lit, Ben caressait doucement son sabre tout en observant le casque noir de Dark Vador. Poe alla s'asseoir près de lui et lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

« -Je réfléchis à pas mal de chose. Selena doit savoir ce qui m'a poussé à rejoindre le Premier-Ordre. Je pense qu'elle me connaît mieux que quiconque.

-Explique-moi, j'ai peur de ne pas tout saisir.

-Si j'ai rejoins Snoke, c'était pour « imiter » mon grand-père. Il devait rétablir l'Équilibre de la Force. Durant des millénaires, les jedi et les sith se sont entretués pour dominer les autres. Mais pour qu'il y ai un équilibre, il faut que les deux parties soient égales. La vérité est que je suis devenu Kylo Ren pour empêcher Snoke de rompre définitivement l'égalité entre les deux côtés de la Force. Je venais de la Lumière, je devais m'offrir aux Ténèbres.

-Tu vas tout faire pour aller là-bas et te confronter à Snoke, n'est-ce pas ? » devina alors Poe. « Tu veux le tuer.

-Le tuer et rendre à la galaxie la paix qu'elle mérite.

-Je veux venir avec toi. » affirma Poe.

« -C'est dangereux, Poe.

-Ben, je t'aime triple buse. Si tu te mets en danger, je viens avec toi. Je ne vais pas rester sagement à la maison pendant que mon homme part se battre contre un monstre. Rey veillera sur Armitage, nous on lui ramène son enfant.

-Très bien, alors on se dépêche avant que ma mère nous enferme ici. »

Ils firent rapidement leur provision. Juste quelques affaires, un peu de ration et le pistolet de Poe. Aussi discrètement que possible, ils filèrent ensuite directement à la navette provenant de Korriban. Le droïde pilote semblait les attendre car il était déjà installé dans le cockpite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« -Devons-nous retourner sur Korriban, monsieur ?

-Oui, là où se trouve Snoke.

-Le Suprême Leader a de nombreux endroits sur Korriban. Dame Selena m'a programmé pour atterrir au plus près du vieux temple, si je devais faire un voyage retour.

-Donc elle savait que nous viendrons ?

-C'est tout à fait exact, monsieur.

-Ne la faisons pas attendre dans ces cas là. »

Le droïde hocha la tête puis fit décoller le vaisseau le plus discrètement possible, tout feu éteint.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le général Organa venait à peine de se lever, elle reçut un message d'alerte avant d'entendre l'alarme de la base retentirent. Elle activa son comlink et demanda un rapport sur la cause de cette alarme. L'opérateur de quart lui répondit alors que la navette du Premier-Ordre avait disparu dans la nuit. A peine eut-elle reçu le message qu'elle vit la jeune Rey courir dans sa direction.

« -Général ! Poe et Ben ont disparu ! » lui rendit immédiatement compte la jeune padawan.

Leia se pressa alors pour arriver le plus vite possible au central opérations. Luke l'interpella dès son arrivée sur place mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Contre son avis, elle ordonna à toutes les troupes de la Résistance de décoller et de se diriger vers Korriban. Son fils et Poe devaient avoir pris la navette pour se rendre sur la planète afin de retrouver la sœur d'Armitage et l'enfant enlevé par Snoke.

Au même moment, le pilote droïde de la navette arriva à passer sans encombres les défenses du Premier-Ordre. Cela sembla trop facile aux yeux de Poe mais le droïde lui indiqua que sa navette avait l'habitude de faire de nombreux aller-retour. Le pilote amorça ensuite la descente et se posa non loin du temple Sith que Snoke avait fait rénover.

Sur l'un de ses balcons, Selena observa le ciel puis le petit vaisseau descendre pour se poser derrière une dune. Elle sourit avant de se retourner vers les Chevaliers de Ren et plusieurs officiers deathtroopers du Premier-Ordre. Elle donna alors ses instructions. Claires et précises. Tous s'inclinèrent puis filèrent en silence à leurs postes. Elle les observa puis quitta à son tour la pièce. Elle se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la sortie du temple puis suivie le petit sentier qui la mena directement à Ben et à Poe. Lorsqu'ils la virent s'approcher, Ben activa son sabre rouge alors que Poe levait son pistolet dans sa direction.

« -Allons, si je voulais vous nuire, je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal pour vous faire venir jusqu'ici.

-Je viens récupérer mon enfant. Dis-nous ce que tu veux.

-La même chose que toi. Retrouver mon neveu, le mettre à l'abri et rétablir la Force dans la galaxie. Mais nous devons faire vite, je suis sûre que ta mère a lancé une armée pour te venir en aide. Snoke est parti avec le petit dans un tombeau ancien pour corrompre son âme. Il n'est qu'avec une petite escorte.

-Où ?

-Vers le nord, cinquième tombeau. Remarquable grâce à ses deux statues à l'entrée. Pour arrêter le rituel, il vous faudra détruire les runes et éloigner le petit. »

Ben baissa son arme et se tourna vers le nord. Mais Poe continua à pointer son arme sur la sœur d'Armitage. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant, Ben commençait déjà à marcher vers le nord, à la recherche de ce fameux tombeau. Le pilote sursauta brusquement en entendant le bruit caractéristique des moteurs de chasseurs et de croiseurs. Il vit alors la rouquine sourire avant d'activer un comlink et de dire à l'un de ses subordonnés de passer à la phase deux. Poe observa alors médusé plusieurs chasseurs TIE passaient au-dessus de sa tête. La flotte du Premier-Ordre se mit en branle contre l'arrivée de la flotte de la Résistance. Mais une partie de la flotte du Premier-Ordre se retourna soudain contre la seconde partie de la flotte.

« -Ben ne va pas vous attendre, commandant. Allez donc chercher mon neveu pendant que je m'occupe des troopers. »


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15_

Poe courut derrière Ben. Tout deux pouvaient voir l'entrée du tombeau indiqué par Selena. Au-dessus d'eux, la bataille spatiale prenait une tournure de plus en plus inattendue, au point que la Résistance commençait à débarquer ses troupes dans les dunes voisines. À l'intérieur du tombeau, tout semblait très calme. La lame rouge de Ben illumina le long couloir abandonné. Derrière l'imposante silhouette de son compagnon, Poe resserra sa prise sur son pistolet laser.

Après de longues minutes de marche dans le dédale du tombeau, ils arrivèrent silencieusement à l'entrée d'une grande salle. Poe frissonna en apercevant la silhouette grande et fine de Snoke. Il sentit également Ben se tendre à ses côtés. Le grand brun fit signe à Poe de partir sur le côté et de se glisser derrière les colonnes. Poe acquiesça puis se faufila discrètement derrière la première colonne. Ben, quant à lui, sorti franchement de sa cachette et marcha droit vers l'autel où se tenait Snoke.

Comme l'avait prédit Selena, le Suprême Leader n'était accompagné qu'une petite escorte de dix soldats et d'un droïde, qui tenait dans ses bras le petit corps nu d'un nouveau né. Les soldats s'avancèrent rapidement vers Ben. Usant de la Force et de son sabre, Ben se frailla facilement un chemin entre eux. Profitant de la confusion des soldats, Poe se glissa derrière une autre colonne. Bien caché, il entendit le zone glaçant du sabre de Ben fendre l'air.

« -Tu oses venir ici me menacer ? » demanda Snoke, glacial.

« -Vous avez fait l'erreur d'enlevé Armitage et de nous prendre notre enfant. Croyez-vous que j'allais vous laisser faire ?

-Cet enfant est là grâce à moi. J'aurais pu vous interdire de vous unir, Hux et toi. Mais je vous ai laissé faire. Cet enfant est à moi.

-Jamais. » siffla Ben avant de lancer une première attaque.

Ben savait que Snoke était bien plus puissant que lui. Il savait que son propre point faible était la colère qu'il cumulait petit à petit. Pourtant, il se concentra et para la contre-attaque de son ancien maître. Ben grimaça lorsque ce dernier lança des éclairs dans sa direction. Son sabre à la lame instable absorba le choc. De son côté, Poe avançait petit à petit. Il se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à l'autel et le droïde. Là, il remarqua les gravures fraîchement faites sur le sol. Il se remémora alors les paroles de la sœur d'Armitage.

Poe réfléchit un instant. Il devait détruire les runes mais il y en avait des dizaines... Poe prit quelques secondes puis se décida. Il pointa son arme droit sur la rune la plus proche et tira. Le bruit ne sembla être perçu que par le droïde qui se tourna rapidement vers lui. Poe réagit immédiatement et se précipita sur lui. L'enfant se mit à hurler alors que Poe tirait à bout portant contre la tête du robot. Le pilote lui arracha le bébé des bras avant qu'il chute lourdement sur les dalles en pierre.

Une fois le petit contre lui, Poe tira à nouveau sur plusieurs runes au sol avant de partir en courant vers la sortie de la pièce. Une fois éloigné de l'autel, il se retourna et vit avec horreur que Ben était en difficulté face à Snoke. Contre lui, le petit hurlait de peur. Poe tenta de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Poe soupira avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il réajusta ensuite la position du petit contre lui et tendit le bras.

A quelques mètres de Poe, Ben perdait du terrain face à Snoke. Il trébucha contre l'une des marches et chuta. Son dos heurta violemment l'autel en pierre. Snoke fondit sur lui et lui planta son sabre laser dans le creux de l'épaule. Ben hurla de douleur. Snoke se pencha sur lui. Ses yeux noirs luisaient, tels ceux d'un prédateur prêt à tuer sa proie. Ben sentit alors le corps de Snoke se tendre puis la lueur dans son regard disparut, ses yeux devinrent ternes avant qu'il s'effondre mollement. Le grand brun se dégagea alors rapidement et vit le tissu sur le dos de son ennemi fumé. Il leva alors la tête et aperçut Poe, son pistolet pointait dans sa direction.

Prenant conscience de son geste, Poe lâcha brutalement son arme et resserra son emprise sur le petit corps contre lui. Ben se précipita alors vers eux et les enlaça, malgré son épaule douloureuse. Il embrassa tendrement le front de son amant avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Ses pleures cessèrent immédiatement.

« -Bonjour, petit homme. Ça va aller, on est là...

-Partons d'ici, Ben. »

Ben hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent le tombeau rapidement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'air libre, un Chevalier de Ren semblait les attendre, près d'un petit véhicule. Il s'inclina respectueusement face à son ancien maître avant de leur indiquer que Selena et ses Deathtroopers avaient pris le contrôle de la base principale de la planète. Dans le ciel, la bataille semblait prendre fin : de nombreux croiseurs du Premier-Ordre s'étaient écrasés dans le désert.

Le chevalier de Ren les conduisit jusqu'à l'ancien temple Sith. Là, ils retrouvèrent Luke Skywalker et Rey. Tout semblait être sous contrôle. Les deathtroopers agissaient sans aucune trace d'hostilité envers les résistants autour d'eux. Rey leur expliqua qu'une grande partie des soldats en noir s'était retournée contre le Premier-Ordre. Les hommes directement sous les ordres de Snoke avaient été rapidement abattus ou capturés. Selena fit alors son apparition, entourée du reste des Chevaliers de Ren et de plusieurs Deathtroopers. Elle affichait un sourire ravi.

« -Ah ! Mon neveu ! Je suppose que Snoke a rejoint les Enfers ?

-Poe l'a pris par surprise. » lui indiqua Ben alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. « Explique-nous tout ceci.

-C'est assez simple. Snoke était un Sith et il m'a forgé à son image. Mais tout apprenti Sith se doit de surpasser un jour son maître. Le Suprême Leader a fait deux erreurs : croire que je pourrais lui rester fidèle alors qu'il faisait souffrir ma famille et vouloir anéantir la Force. » affirma Selena en se penchant vers son neveu pour mieux l'observer. « Je me suis assurée d'avoir le soutien de tes chevaliers et celui de mes deathtroopers. Armitage avait également quelques amis parmi les officiers. Une petite mutinerie pendant l'attaque de la Résistance et le tour était joué.

-Les forces du Premier-Ordre te sont donc fidèles ? » demanda Rey.

« -Elles nous sont fidèles. » la corrigea Selena. « Ma sœur est du côté de la Lumière, mon frère veut une vie tranquille avec sa petite famille. Frigga nous a appris à rester fidèle à notre famille. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te nuire ou à nuire à Armi.

-Alors que va t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda Poe alors que Leia Organa apparaissait au loin, marchant dans leur direction.

« -L'Ordre Jedi et les Sith se sont battus durant des millénaires sans comprendre qu'ils étaient tous dans le faux. L'Equilibre ne réside pas seulement dans la Lumière ou dans l'Ombre. Tous deux doivent être égaux et agir ensemble. Le monde doit voir les utilisateurs de la Lumière et ceux du côté Obscur s'allier.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Rey est la nouvelle génération de jedi, je suis la nouvelle génération des seigneurs noirs. Ben, tu es à la fois ombre et lumière... ensembles, nous pouvons guérir la galaxie et rendre à la Force sa puissance d'autant.

-Et si un nouveau seigneur Sith décide de conquérir la galaxie ?

-Il devra alors faire face à notre alliance et nos armées. Nous apprendrons à nos disciples le respect de l'Équilibre. Nous nous unirons à chaque fois que la galaxie aura besoin de nous. Notre neveu et tous les autres enfants pourront enfin vivre en sécurité et grandir dans un monde en paix. »

Ben berçait doucement son fils tout en écoutant la sœur de son amant. Il ne ressentait aucune menace provenant d'elle, Selena ne mentait pas. Son progrès pouvait sembler dingue mais s'il se faisait, cela changerait le monde à tout jamais. Pour le bien de tous. Il se tourna lentement vers sa mère, qui avait écouté sans un mot. Une alliance entre les deux femmes seraient des plus bénéfiques pour la République. Ben vit sa mère analyser la situation. Selena pouvait d'une seul geste tous les faire tuer mais agissait de manière calme et pacifique. Leia le savait.

« -Donc, vous contrôlerez les utilisateurs du Côté Obscur, Luke et Rey enseigneraient aux nouveaux jedi...

-Et vous serez au Sénat. Je vous offre sur un plateau tout ce dont pourquoi vous vous êtes battu.

-J'en suis consciente et vous en remercie, mademoiselle Hux. Je suis sûr que le Sénat intergalactique sera sensible à vos arguments. »

Ben marchait lentement dans les couloirs de la base de la Résistance. La nuit était tombé depuis une heure mais tout le monde était en effervescence. La victoire contre Snoke et ses partisans étaient fêtaient par la plupart des résistants alors qu'une importante réunion se tenait sur Coruscant pour établir ou non une alliance avec Selena et son armée. Mais tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance aux yeux de Ben. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rejoindre rapidement l'infirmerie, où Armitage avait été installé. Tout en gardant leur petit dans le sommeil profond dans lequel il était depuis leur atterrissage.

Le petit avait les yeux verts d'Armitage mais il semblait avoir hériter de la chevelure noire de Ben. Aux yeux de ce dernier, il était parfait. Ben passa les portes de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le coin des réanimations. Les médecins avaient sortis Armitage de son caisson de bacta pour l'allonger dans un lit blanc. Branché à de nombreuses machines, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Le petit bougea contre le torse de Ben. Le grand brun l'embrassa tendrement avant de le poser doucement contre la poitrine du rouquin.

« -Armi, je ramène notre enfant à la maison. Il est si magnifique... tu serais tellement fier. Il a tes yeux. J'ai essayé, Armi. J'ai essayé de te retrouver mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir... j'étais si désespéré. Tu me manquais tellement. J'avais si peur pour toi, et pour notre petit. » avoua doucement Ben, en caressant la joue pâle de son amant inconscient. « Poe était là, c'est lui qui m'a maintenu en vie. Il a gardé l'espoir bien plus que moi. J'aimerais tant que tu te réveilles. » Ben soupira avant de reprendre : « Mère a dit que je ne devais pas attendre trop longtemps pour lui trouver un prénom... mais j'en ai aucune idée. Poe l'a surnommé « Crevette » pendant notre retour de Korriban. Mais j'aimerais plus l'appeler Anakin. »

L'enfant contre la poitrine d'Armitage commença à s'agiter et chouiner. Ben le reprit et comprit à l'odeur de sa couche qu'il devait être changé. Ben le rassura doucement puis se tourna vers Armitage. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front puis lui murmura qu'il devait partir, mais qu'il reviendrait vite. Ben serra leur fils contre lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Anakin... je valide... » entendit-il dans son dos.

Ben se tourna rapidement. Armitage le fixait, ou plutôt tentait de le fixé malgré les médicaments. Le cœur de Ben rata plusieurs battements avant qu'il ne s'entende crier pour appeler une infirmière. Cette dernière arriva rapidement et se dirigea directement vers son patient. Poe arriva immédiatement après elle. Il se figea en voyant que l'ancien officier du Premier-Ordre éveillé. Il sourit en voyant Ben surveillait chaque geste de l'infirmière alors que le petit braillait. Après un petit temps, il s'avança et prit l'enfant pour aller le changer un peu plus loin.

Poe adorait les enfants. Il changea la couche du petit, en prenant son temps. Il sifflota un petit air gai pour calmer le petit. Ce dernier le fixa de son regard émeraude, comme hypnotiser. Poe aperçut l'infirmière sortir alors qu'il finissait de fixer la couche autour du petit corps. Il finit par jeter la couche usagée puis prit doucement le petit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'aperçut que Ben et Armitage l'observaient silencieusement. Armitage sourit avant d'essayer de tendre les bras pour avoir son enfant. Poe le lui donna son enfant.

« -Merci, Poe. » souffla Armitage en prenant enfin son enfant contre lui. Une larme glissa sur sa joue pâle alors que le petit gazouillait contre lui. « Que c'est-il passé ?

-Selena t'a envoyé ici, elle savait qu'on viendrait chercher notre garçon. Elle a préparé un soulèvement contre Snoke. La moitié de l'armée, les deathtroopers et les chevaliers de Ren étaient de son côté. Nous étions entrain de récupéré notre enfant quand elle prenait le contrôle du Premier-Ordre.

-Que veut-elle ? Elle a forcément un plan en tête.

-Une alliance entre elle, la république et Rey. Elle souhaite établir sa version de l'Équilibre de la Force : jedi et sith unis.

-Qu'en pensent ta mère et ton oncle ?

-Ma mère souhaite plus que tout la paix. Selena semble sincère... Rey est parti sur Corruscant avec ma mère pour en discuter avec le Sénat. Ta sœur ne semble pas vraiment impliqué mon oncle dans ses projets.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Ben ? Est-ce réalisable tout ça ? » demanda Armitage tout en berçant son fils.

« -Je pense que si nous mettons tous du nôtre, la galaxie pourra enfin vivre en paix. Notre enfant sera en sécurité et nous serons libres. Rey et Selena pourraient s'entendre et former une nouvelle génération d'êtres sensibles à la Force. Et mère pourrait contrôler tout ça depuis son siège au Sénat.

-Et nous ? On serait libres ? As-tu déjà pensé à un endroit où on pourrait vivre avec toute notre petite famille exceptionnelle ?

-Naboo offre un cadre paradisiaque. Anakin pourra grandir en sécurité là-bas. » lui indiqua Ben.

Armitage hocha silencieusement la tête tout en regardant son enfant sommeillait contre lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il lança un regard vers Poe, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

« -Qu'en penses-tu ? Naboo est-elle une planète pour nous ?

-Je suis sûr que les Naberri seraient ravis de vous rencontrer.

-Qu'en je dis nous, je te compte aussi Poe. Aimerais-tu vivre avec nous sur Naboo ? » demanda Armitage, sachant parfaitement que le pilote ne devait pas s'attendre à cette demande. « Tu as pris soin de Ben et tu sembles déjà adoré Anakin. Tu fais parti de cette famille.

-Je craignais que tu m'en veuilles, que tu penses que je prenais ta place.

-Non. Personne n'est à la hauteur pour me remplacer. Alors ?

-J'ai toujours entendu du bien de Naboo, je vous suivrais. »

Ben et Armitage sourirent. Le grand brun attira le plus petit contre lui et l'embrassa avant d'embrasser Armitage. Il était soulagé d'avoir ses deux amants et son fils à ses côtés.

Anakin Solo se tenait droit au bord du cercle de combat. Son sabre laser bleu scintillait alors qu'il observait son adversaire s'avancer à son tour. Depuis un peu plus de dix ans, les étudiants de l'Académie Sith de Korriban et de l'Académie Jedi de Yavin IV se retrouvaient pour les Jeux de la Force, épreuves amicales établies par ses tantes pour que les jeunes padawans et chevaliers des deux académies puissent se rencontrer. Anakin était en dernière année. À la fin de l'été, sa tante Rey l'enverrait à travers la galaxie pour des missions au nom de la République et de la Paix. Elle l'avait choisi pour représenter leur académie durant les Jeux qui cette année se déroulait sur Naboo.

Alors que son adversaire allumé son sabre laser à la couleur cramoisie, Anakin se permit d'observer la foule dans les gradins. Il repéra rapidement la chevelure rousse de son père. À côté de lui, Poe semblait angoissé alors que son second père encourageait les duelistes. Anakin sourit, ce duel serait pour eux trois. Eux qui l'avaient élevé avec tout leur amour. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Il avait hérité de la grande taille de ses pères et dominait largement son adversaire d'une tête voire plus. Et malgré sa large capuche noire qui cachait son visage, Anakin devina qu'il était plus jeune que lui, pas encore un chevalier.

Le jeune étudiant de l'Académie de Korriban s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui puis fit quelques mouvements avec son sabre laser. Ses camarades sur les gradins crièrent leurs encouragements. Anakin se mit en position avant de s'adresser à lui :

« -N'es-tu pas un peu trop jeune ? Ta mère ne t-a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec des armes ?

-Ah... l'humour d'Anakin Hux Solo dans toute sa splendeur. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas eu de mère... juste trois pères aimants et un grand frère un peu trop sûr de lui. » déclara son adversaire, d'une voix féminine, avant de lancer une première attaque.

Dans son élan, sa capuche se défit et partit en arrière, dévoilant une belle chevelure rousse. Anakin perdit son sourire tout en parant le coup de sa sœur cadette. Dans les gradins, Poe pâlit en apercevant sa fille se jetait contre son demi-frère. Il se tourna vivement vers Ben et lui cria qu'il devait cesser le combat avant qu'ils ne se blessent.

« -Poe, ta fille ne fait pas le poids contre Ani. Il va la balancer hors du cercle et l'Académie de Yavin va encore gagner.

-N'en soit pas si sûr, Ben. Shara est vive et très intelligente. » lui rappela Armitage.

« -Attends, tu étais au courant que Shara allait combattre aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Poe, sous le choc.

« -Selena est convaincue que notre fille a le potentiel pour concurrencer Anakin. Elle a toujours était plus en avance que les autres élèves. Ani a besoin de retoucher terre avant de partir à l'aventure. J'ai trouvé l'idée de Selena plutôt bonne.

-Tu ne dis pas tout, amour. » remarqua Ben.

« -Selena promet à chacun de ses champions quelques jours de vacances auprès de leurs familles s'ils sortent vainqueurs de leurs épreuves. Si Shara bat Ani, elle passera dix jours à la maison. »

L'annonce d'Armitage eut l'effet qu'il souhaitait : Ben et Poe s'étaient levés d'un bond et hurlaient des encouragements vers leur fille. Alors qu'Anakin revenait régulièrement chez eux, Shara n'était pas revenue de Korriban depuis presque deux ans. Armitage sourit. En contrebas, sa fille surprenait tout le monde en prenant peu à peu l'avantage sur son frère.

Anakin trébucha, surpris par un coup de pied vicieux de sa sœur. Il chuta lourdement au sol et sentit la chaleur du sabre de Shara frôlait sa joue. Anakin soupira alors que l'arbitre annonçait la victoire de sa petite sœur. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant le rire christallin de Shara, elle avait le même rire que son père, Poe.

« -Ne boude pas, grand-frère. Je t'ai mis la misère mais je vais de gagner des vacances à la maison. A nous la région des grands lacs, pour dix jours !

-Là, tu m'as bien eu. » avoua Anakin avant de prendre la main que Shara lui tendait.

Dans les gradins, Poe accourait déjà pour les rejoindre.

 _Voila, une boucle de bouclé !_

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plus !_

 _Laissez-moi tout plein de reviews !_

 _je bosse toujours sur mes prochaines idées de fanfiction. Actuellement, je suis sûr celle dont je vous parlé plus tôt :_

 _Résumé : Poe est condamné à une peine de prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Envoyé sur la planète pénitencière, OZ, il y rencontre alors Kylo Ren, condamné depuis deux ans. Poe, conscient que sa vie est en danger, décide de suivre l'ancien apprenti de Snoke._

 _Mais aussi une fanfiction où Poe apprendrait que Kylo Ren est le fils du général Organa. Le problème est qu'il a toujours connu Leia et ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne se souvient pas d'un enfant qu'elle aurait eu. Il apprend alors qu'il était proche de Ben Solo, beaucoup trop proche du goût de Luke qui lui a effacé la mémoire : ce qui précipita Ben vers le Côté Obscur._

 _Dites-moi si elles vous tentent !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


End file.
